Tales of the Jagan
by Freesia
Summary: HieixBotan Hiei is a pirate along with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara on their ship, the Jagan. Their mission? To collect all the pieces of the Treasure of Mortar. Botan is girl who happens to have a piece of that treasure. What happens? She goes with them!
1. The Treasure of Mortar

Tales of the Jagan  
Chapter 1  
The Treasure of Mortar  
  
Hiei is a pirate along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama, their ship, the Jagan, the most fearful and deadly ship on water. Their current interest is collecting the treasure of Mortar. Botan is a young poor girl, who happens to own a piece of the treasure. Botan sees Hiei in town and helps him out of a little problem. Later, when she is about to be crushed under a collapsing building he saves her, either as a way to repay her. He notices that she has a piece of the treasure so instead of killing her, like he would normally do in this circumstance, he takes her aboard the Jagan when she agrees to help him find the other pieces of the treasure. Now Botan, Hiei, and everyone else on the Jagan are on a search for the ancient treasure of Mortar. But not only they are searching for it, also their greatest enemy, the Toguros, are have their eye on it as well. Pairings: HieixBotan(obviously) KuramaxShizuru  
  
KaykoxYusuke  
  
YukinaxKuwabara  
  
KuwabaraxBotan *slight*(he has a crush on her) TouyaxYukina*slight* ( I'm not sure about this one)  
  
***********************************Hiei  
  
I sighed sitting at my wooden desk. Today was the day we would raid Attanun. Most people would think that is an absurd thing to say but it is perfectly normal in the life of a pirate. That is what pirates do, they demolish cities, towns, anything, take their valuables and leave.  
  
But I am no ordinary pirate. The Jagan is the name of our ship, the most cursed, feared ship in the world. Actually, I named her myself. One significant thing about the Jagan, normally there is only one captain, who is in control of the ship and calls all the shots. My ship, however, has four. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and myself.  
  
We have a history, I guess one could say, because we grew up together as kids. I had known Kurama practically since the day I was born. We were both demons who had a knack for stealing and fighting. While Kurama used a plant whip as his main weapon, I use my sword and ability to control fire. I have pretty much mastered fire by now and have started to test my darkness abilities, which let me tell you is not easy.  
  
We met Yusuke a few years later. We were passing a village and heard a boy who had amazing fighting skills and was known as the worst punk of the village. We came across paths that day and it kind of just clicked. We found out he was a half-demon and didn't care for the school the village tried to make him take. He hated it actually, and showed it by giving the school a bad reputation and the staff hell. Almost everyone in the village was scared of him.  
  
We told him of our occupation as thieves and he became interested. We visited the village frequently to visit him and when he became fourteen years old he started to travel with us.  
  
Kuwabara is the only human in our group. He was the only kid in the village who had the courage to fight Yusuke. He didn't like the way everyone was scared of him so he challenged Yusuke himself. The first time they fought Yusuke easily beat Kuwabara. Kuwabara swore he would keep fighting him until he won. I think they have over 500 fights now and Kuwabara never won a single fight. It didn't stop him though, only made him more determined with each loss. Soon he became the most powerful human in the village.  
  
He started seeing Yusuke hanging around us frequently. He followed us once and gawked when he found out we went stealing. Kuwabara got over the fact and demanded he come with us then after. He said he could do anything demons could do and wanted to prove it. Needless to say I wasn't too pleased, the guy was a complete moron and was always bickering with Yusuke and myself.  
  
But we couldn't stop him and he continued to tag along. As time passed we became closer and formed what I guess you could call a group. I still fight with the idiot constantly but no longer think he is a complete fool.  
  
Kuwabara used a sword made of spirit energy while Yusuke shot bullets of spirit energy out of his index finger. Both became useful in the future. As our power grew, so did our theft. We began stealing more valuable things. In time, we even had a wanted poster with a reward.  
  
We sold our prizes for thousands in the black markets and became rich. Somewhere along the way we learned of piracy and wanted to give it a shot. We bought a ship, which I titled the Jagan, the all-knowing eye of darkness. We considered each other equals so we decided to have four captains. We hired a lesser crew to do our bidding and handle the ship while we took control of the heavy work.  
  
We began raiding little towns then whole cities, eventually becoming the most vicious and feared pirates. Yes, the Jagan built its reputation quickly. Within a year everyone knew and feared it.  
  
There was only one other pirate ship that rivaled ours, the Oblivion. Our most despised enemy, Toguro was the captain of the ship. Well, the Toguro brothers to be exact, with their two right hand men, Karasu and Bui. We have only had the displeasure of meeting them a few times, but our hate for them fired up quickly. It is through them we heard of the treasure of Mortar.  
  
The treasure of Mortar is made of many jewels the size of a ping-pong ball.(think oil beads that you put in the tub) Legend has it that when all the jewels are collected they will merge into a great gem of immense power that will easily give us the power to defeat the Toguro brothers and gang.  
  
The problem is, no one knows where or how many pieces there are. For some reason hundreds of years ago the Jewel of Mortar split into many pieces, scattering all over the world. There could be over hundreds out there! No one knows for sure.  
  
Each individual gem has its own special power, some stronger than others. Another problem is, we don't exactly know how to use them as of yet. In fact, not much is known about them at all, most of the important information vanished over the years.  
  
It may sound silly to want something just so someone else cannot have it and use it against them, but that is what we are doing and I assure you it is no laughing matter. Our minds are set, we are completely serious about tracking every last jewel until we have collected all of them, no matter how long or hard it may take.  
  
Kayko possesses the only gem we have so far. Yusuke met her a year or so earlier before we began our task of finding the jewels. For some reason Yusuke felt drawn to her and they became friends. She told him that her jewel was handed down to the first daughter in each generation. When he found out it was part of the collection we needed he didn't have the heart to take it from her. So now she has been traveling with us. Too bad she hasn't figured out how to use it yet.  
  
One of the abilities we suspect each piece of the treasure has is the ability to sense the other gems. Kayko's gem glowed we near the city of Attanun, so some one living in the region must have a jewel. Which gets us back to the point, is why we have planned to attack at dusk. We must find that gem at all cost.  
  
******************************************** Botan  
  
My mother and I moved to Attanun when I was three. My mom died two years later leaving me with her closest friends in the village.  
  
That was a hard blow for me. My mother was the only relative I had or that I knew of. When she died I felt as if my life were over. But with the help of the villagers I pulled through.  
  
I was always a well-liked girl in the village of Attanun. When I first came here I was bubbly and cheer, your average happy-go-lucky girl. When mom died that all changed. For months I did nothing but cry. No eating, sleeping, or playing. Just crying my heart out.  
  
Attanun was a strange community type village. Everyone knew each other here; there were not many people to begin with. Most of us were poor too, that was probably a good thing, it kept us on the same level. Practically everyone in the town was friendly and caring.  
  
It only took about two hours for the town to find out what happened. After my mother's death I stayed with her closest friends, Trisha and Ender Timons. With their help I slowly came back to the girl I was. I was no longer the overly cheery girl and would never be again but I was happy, and I had my life back.  
  
The Timons were the bakers of the village and one of the better off, but as I said that didn't change anything. The Timons didn't think any less of anyone else. They took me into their house, which was the upper floor of the bakery. They insisted I call them aunt and uncle which I did happily. I was glad to know I had a family again, even if we weren't related by blood.  
  
My mother did leave me something though. A precious gem I hold greater then my very life. The jewel itself is about a quarter round in size (you know those oil beads you put in the bathtub? Think them) and was a beautiful indigo blue that shimmered in the sunlight. I kept the jewel in my pockets so it was always with me. It was the only thing I have left of my mother, so you can understand why I cherished it so.  
  
I didn't tell anyone about the gem and I want it to stay that way. This gem must have been the finest of my mother's jewelry. It could be worth millions. I knew the people of the village were harmless but sometimes stranger would come from outside our borders that I couldn't say the same for. If they heard the villagers talking of it they might want to steal it for themselves. That's the last thing I wanted to happen.  
  
The Timons weren't fortunate enough to have children of their own so now they are stuck with me. A few years later when I was seven my little cousin came to live with us. Sayaka's (Sayaka is the girl in the beginning part of the series where she plays the part of an investigator to bring Yusuke back to life. I don't know the true spelling for her name so I will just spell it like this) parents were slaughtered by demons. She had lived a few miles away in a nearby village with her parents. When they were killed she came to live with her godparents, Trisha and Ender. She came to us about a week after the tragedy, but she was so distant. Some nights Aunt Trisha would cradle her in her arms at night for comfort, but strange enough the little girl never cried. In fact she hardly showed any emotions at all when we first met her.  
  
Sayaka was somehow drawn to me though. We shared a room and slept on the same bed. It was at night when the poor girl would cry and I would try and comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to rock her to sleep while telling her stories to calm her. She began to open up to me especially when I told her that my mother also died. I guess it kind of connected us to a mutual understanding that we knew how painful it could be to lose someone you love.  
  
In time her cheerfulness came back slowly. She started smiling and laughing like any normal child would. If one didn't know her right after her parents were killed one would say it would be impossible for such a sweet little child to act so distant. Even to me it seems more like a dream than actual reality, but I know for a fact that that was how she had been.  
  
After Sayaka came out of her depression we started to bond even more. As she got older we did everything together. We took walks, Aunt Trisha even taught us some of her fabulous baking skills. We made cookies all the time, especially gingerbread, Sayaka's favorite. I made them for her whenever she was in a slump or angry. She never really said anything but I knew she appreciated the things I did for her.  
  
I knew Sayaka admired me and looked to me to be her role model. I was flattered with the idea. She loved me and I adored her just as much. We were nearly inseparable even though I was fifteen and she was eleven.  
  
Nights were our main bonding time, we could lay awake and tell each other everything. Well, I couldn't tell her everything, there were some things I knew that I probably shouldn't so I kept it inside. Sayaka would tell me all her fears and I would comfort her. It was odd an eleven year old would turn to someone at the remarkably young age of fifteen for comforting instead of her dear auntie, but strange as it may be that's the way it was.  
  
When I was fourteen I started working at a stand at the market were I could sell sweets and bread to the peasants. Sayaka would sometimes accompany me to give me someone to talk to and she always came around noon to bring my lunch. I did this because I felt the need to repay Trisha and Enders for all they had done for me. They were the main reason I had gotten over my mother's death and were there for me. They took me in and raised me as if I was the child they couldn't have. I was so thankful for all they had done for me; I felt so in debt to them. So I did whatever I could to help them out.  
  
Ender and Trisha were an elderly couple after all and didn't like the long walks back in forth from the bakery to the market place. So I took the job. It gave me a chance to see the villagers and I did good for my family as the same time.  
  
Today I am packing up early today because Aunt Trisha asked me to pick up some cloth to make Sayaka a dress. It seems she has ripped yet another one. This is the fourth one this month. My dear Aunt and Uncle say I was far worse though and I probably was. I was an outdoor kid who loved adventure.  
  
I started packing up the stand getting up from my sitting position to get the straw-woven basket that my Auntie had made. Today had been a good day. I sold over twenty-six loaves of bread. The sweets had also gone like crazy, now that I count them while placing them in the basket, I only have seven left of fifty. I carefully folded the blanket and placed that inside as well.  
  
I loved walking down the market place. It always seemed so alive. It never failed to remind me why I loved this town so much, the people. As I continued my way some of the villagers greeted me and I returned it warmly.  
  
" Hi Botan, how's your family?" Jordan, the blacksmith asked as I passed him.  
  
" Fine, thank you. How's Jimmy?" I replied smiling. Jimmy was Jordan's two- month-old son.  
  
" He's great. I just wish he could fall asleep one night without wailing like a thunderstorm," Jordan said laughing. I laughed along with him. As great as children are, they come with some torture as well. As does everything if you think about it.  
  
I continued my way until I reached the seamstress, Saramien. I see her often, as Sayaka seems to increase her torn dresses each month. She noticed me in the crowd and grinned.  
  
" Good evening Botan. I'm guessing Sayaka has ripped another dress has she?" Saramien asked kindly. I nodded.  
  
" She comes second only to me," I answered.  
  
" Well that's true. When you were younger I your poor Aunt had to drag you down here everyday!" Saramien exclaimed.  
  
I blushed. Did I really come that often? Good god, I really was horrible!  
  
" Sorry about that. I must have been very annoying," I said looking at my toes.  
  
" Nonsense! If I had minded then I wouldn't have become a seamstress. Such is the expectations of the job," Saramien laughed.  
  
" Though you were quite the case!" she continued.  
  
" Heh heh," I stuttered, not really knowing what to say.  
  
" Well now Botan, what will it be today? Should I repair Sayaka's dress for her or just lay out some new material?" Saramien questioned.  
  
" Well if its not too much trouble can you repair the dress? It's one of Sayaka's favorites although Aunt Trisha wanted to get a new dress altogether," I replied.  
  
" Certainly, I can do that," Saramien nodded. She got out her needle and thread preparing to stitch the damaged dress once more, " I had a feeling you would be coming today so I already chose some material for you. It's on the table. The dress will be repaired by tomorrow. Come back then," she waved her hand not wanting to be disturbed with her work.  
  
I walked over to the table picking up the soft material laying it in the basket. It felt as soft as silk and had pretty swirling patterns in red with a blue background to make its design. Sayaka would love it. Saramien had picked her favorite colors. I whispered a thank you to Saramien who was busy at work and quietly left the shop.  
  
I covered my eyes slightly as I stepped outside back into the light. Judging by the position of the sun I would have just enough time to get back before dark. You did not want to be out after dark. That was the time all the gangs and thieves came out, turning Attanun to become a completely different place.  
  
Most of the villagers had filed out to their homes by now; only a few people remained in the once flourishing market. I walked quickly in the direction of my house, getting nervous with the rapidly setting sun. I heard a familiar yelling not too far away. I ran towards the voice. As I turned a corner I saw a circle crowded around two figures. One was as I suspected.  
  
Avil was the leader of one of the thug gangs. He acted like a nice gentleman on the outside but he was a creep on the inside. To try and protect my family from him, I ignored it, as did everyone else. Though we knew without a doubt he was up and about at night causing trouble. It seems he has found a new target for his aggressions a boy I do not recognize. As I came nearer I noticed he looked...wet? Why would he be wet? Well we were near the docks, but this is not the best time to be swimming, surely he knew that.  
  
The boy had black hair with blue tips and a white starburst in the front. I must say it was one of the wackiest hairstyles I have ever seen but it looked..nice on him? He was wearing all black and had a white bandana on his forehead. Avil was in the center yelling at the stranger, who didn't look at all threatened by him. Was he crazy? Did he know who this was? There might be a slight chance he could take on Avil but there were over twenty guys surrounding him!  
  
Maybe I could help him out of this. I knew that Avil had a crush on me...maybe I could persuade him to let the guy go..It was worth a try.  
  
" Avil!" I screamed at him.  
  
He looked up at me shocked and I felt everyone's eyes turn to me. I found my eyes staring at the newcomer's crimson ones.  
  
" What are you doing? You know you have to be back by dark! That's the time when all the bad guys come out," Maybe I could play him by making him think I was that naïve of the world and making him think I actually cared for his sorry ass. The things I do for people..  
  
" Botan? That's what you came for? But I have to teach this guy a lesson. I'm sure he is one of the guys causing trouble around here!" Avil protested.  
  
" Avil I have never seen him before. If he truly was causing all the trouble I highly doubt we would have seen him before this," I said dryly. Who was he fooling?  
  
" I mean I don't think this is him. It has to be more than one person involved in all this chaos. There would have to be other people with him. Please can't we just go home?" I pleaded, immediately softening my previous words. I didn't want him to get suspicious.  
  
Avil glared at the newcomer thinking things over in his head. The boy just shook his head looking back in forth to me then Avil. I bit my lip in worry.  
  
" All right Botan, I'll take you home," Avil decided waving off his gang who seemed to disappear into the shadows.  
  
" NO! I, uh, I mean I forgot my blanket at Saramien's and I need to retrieve it first," I recovered. Smooth, I said mentally, real smooth.  
  
Fortunately for me Avil wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He walked off in the direction of his house, then turned back to look at me suspiciously, and then continued walking home. When he was out of sight I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I had been holding. I turned back to the stranger, who was looking at me.  
  
" You didn't have to do that you know," he said to me, letting me hear his voice for the first time.  
  
" It's ok, Avil has had a thing for me awhile now and I guess it has its ups," I said trying to smile.  
  
I held my hand out for him to shake.  
  
" Hi my name's Botan."  
  
He grasped my hand firmly and shook it. I felt a something in me spark at the contact. I looked at him but he didn't seem to feel anything so I shrugged it off.  
  
" Hiei."  
  
It was then I noticed he had a sword strapped to his belt. I felt curious, it was the first time I met someone who might really know how to use a sword.  
  
" Do you know how to use it?" I asked.  
  
**********************Hiei  
I had decided to go for a little walk to scale the village and get a feel for the surroundings. We would be attacking in less than an hour and I wanted to know where everything was. I was all wet from the water; I had to swim from the Jagan to the docks.  
  
A group of thugs were waiting for me on land. I pulled myself up and used my power over fire to dry my body as best as possible though my clothes were still a good deal wet. The group had circled around me but I ignored them. Foolish ningens, they don't know what they're getting themselves into.  
  
The leader of the group stepped out among the pack into the middle to stare at me. I glared at him.  
  
" Get out of the way," I said carelessly. If they wanted to fight and die why should it matter to me? They would die soon anyway.  
  
The pack laughed.  
  
"Ooh you think you're a tough guy huh? Well this is our turf so you better just get out now," the leader said. He cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point, " While you are able."  
  
I smirked. They were getting it now. I waited for them to make the first move. They should learn to pick their fights, and I'm just the person to teach that to them. The leader prepared to lung forward into an attack when a voice stopped him.  
  
I girl stepped out of a corner and told the leader off. After a short argument she convinced the pack to beat it more or less. If I didn't know better I'd say she was trying to protect me. Which was confusing.  
  
Why did she just do that? It was clear that she despised the guy from what I see so she must have done it for me? But why? I was getting ready to pound them all to the moon when she interfered.  
  
The blue-haired girl sighed as the guy she had called 'Avil' disappeared. It seems she is somewhat scared of him. The girl appeared to be around fifteen years old. She had captivating candy colored eyes that went well with her simple purple dress. She held a basket in her left hand and my jagan eye picked up a blanket in the basket. So she did lie.  
  
" Hi, my name's Botan." She held her hand out for me to shake.  
  
I nodded shaking her hand.  
  
" Hiei," I said simply.  
  
I saw her eye my sword.  
  
" Do you know how to use it?" Botan asked indicating my sword.  
  
I felt the urge to laugh. What was I supposed to say? Yeah, I'm a master of seven different styles of swordsmanship and I can slash up to sixteen times a second. I didn't want to scare off the girl who had 'helped' me.  
  
" I'm ok," I said deciding my answer carefully. She nodded to me.  
  
" You should watch out for Avil. He's not the kind of person you would want to mess with. You probably already know this but he causes trouble for this town at night," she said, her ponytail blowing in the wind.  
  
I smirked and nodded.  
  
" I figured."  
  
She cast a glance at the sky and her eyes widened. It must have been later than she thought.  
  
" Well I need to go now. Nice meeting you, Hiei. Maybe we'll meet again," Botan said turning around to follow Avil's path. She waved her hand in a farewell and ran down the empty path.  
  
Very doubtful we will meet again, since your village is going to be burnt to the ground in less than an hour..Somehow I felt myself wishing I would see her again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.  
  
Hopefully she would be one of the few who would survive Attanun's downfall.  
  
**************************  
  
Screaming had pierced the once silent night. Houses where set aflame, people where running around crazily, demons were laughing at their pathetic attempt to get away from their inevitable death. The village of Attanun was being burned to the ground.  
  
We had started the attack on schedule, but the jewel was not in sight. For some reason my mind was not on the jewel..but onto some blued- headed villager. I shook my head once again. Why did she keep appearing in my thoughts? It wasn't like she was significant in any way, just a normal, village girl. That tried to save you, my mind shot back. Great since when did I have a conscience?  
  
The truth was the girl had been in my thoughts ever since her departure. It was getting aggravating. I had a mission to do. I part of the treasure was here and I need to find it!  
  
I heard a scream behind me. Just a normal scream, there shouldn't be anything wrong with that but I knew the person which the voice belonged. I whipped around to see Botan staring in horror as a building above her came collapsing down. My eyes widened. In seconds the falling debris would crush her body. Botan was going to die.  
  
***********************  
  
Muwahahahah! An evil cliffy! What is going to happen to Botan? Will Hiei save her? Does Hiei even care? Where is the gem? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter won't cha? I'll give you all a hint, the more reviews the faster I update.  
  
I'm sorry I know this fic has somewhat of an Inuyasha plot, but it is different, I swear! Please don't flame me on that part. The story is like Inuyasha in some ways yes, but don't flame me for it please! The summary's at the top of the chapter in the authoress' notes please read over that if you find yourself lost.  
  
Thanx I love you people! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts in a review! This is the first chapter so do you like what you see? Hate it? Tell me in a review!  
  
~Freesia~ 


	2. Welcome Aboard!

Tales of the Jagan

Chapter 2

Welcome Aboard

Hiei

I heard a scream behind me. Just a normal scream, there shouldn't be anything wrong with that but I knew the person which the voice belonged. I whipped around to see Botan staring in horror as a building above her came collapsing down. My eyes widened. In seconds the falling debris would crush her body. Botan was going to die.

I didn't even think about what I was doing. My feet just started moving on their own, and in my fastest speed might I add. I suppose my honor code kicked in. Yes, I know how ridiculous it must sound. A pirate, with an honor code? Well, it's not much of one, but when some slip of a girl goes out of her way to help a stranger from a group of potentially dangerous thugs, I can't just let her gut smushed by debris.

Not to brag, but I really was quite a fast demon, which Botan should be thankful for, because that trait is about to save her life. I was rushing so fast that the normal human or demon eye would not be able to catch it. I was able to go faster than the speed of sound, impressive huh?

My arms grabbed the paralyzed girl's waist and drug her away from the impending danger from above. Anyone watching would not have seen me pick up the blue-headed girl, and would have thought she'd be lying underneath with her body mangled and broken.

I stopped a few feet away, close but far enough to be safe from the rubble, smirking when I heard it hit the dirt road behind us. The girl was still quivering in my arms, probably traumatized. Well, I couldn't help that; I didn't cause the house to collapse on her. Or…maybe I did, considering I was one of the four people who decided to raid this village in the first place…

"Hiei?" The girl whispered, recognizing my face.

"Botan, right? Long time no see," I said casually, waiting for her to pull out of my arms, but she seemed reluctant to do so.

"Th-thank you for saving my life," she whispered, sagging into my arms further. I raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter or pull away. I noticed her eyes were a beautiful blend of pink and purple, a shade I had never seen before, but reminded me of the color of a dusk sky.

"What's happening?" The innocent girl asked.

"This town is being raided by pirates, those of the Jagan," I enlightened, not denying the truth. Her eyes widened in fear. I grinned in return.

"Heard of them, have you?" I asked.

"Who hasn't," she muttered, "But why have they come here? This is a small, poor town! The people here are defenseless, we've done nothing to deserve this nor have anything of value to them!"

"That's not exactly true, they are searching for the Treasure of Mortar, and a piece is said to be located here," I said, wondering if I could use the girl to find the missing treasure piece.

"I've certainly never heard of it!"

"Hmm, seems as if I'll be off then," I said dismissively. I'd have to search for it myself.

"What?" She asked, not understanding.

"Perhaps you haven't realized it, in your endearing naivety, but I'm one of the pirates aboard the Jagan, and I can't leave without that piece. It'd be in your best interest to let me go, the sooner I have the piece, the sooner I can leave, which lessens the number of casualties of your townspeople."

"You're a pirate?" she wondered and I was surprised I didn't see anger in her eyes.

"Yes."

She yanked herself out of my grip, and once I found her struggling I released her without hesitation, which she wasn't expecting, which ended up on her landing on her bottom in front of me. As she fell, I heard a clink as something fell out of a pocket in her dress. Interested I turned to see what fell out.

My eyes widened considerably. There it was, shining an indigo blue, a perfect spherical gem, one of the many countess pieces of the Treasure of Mortar. I laughed mentally at the irony. This little girl had had it the entire time. How strange fate can prove to me. I bent down to grab it but she gasped and snatched it before I could.

I glared at her.

"Give it to me."

She glared back.

"No! Please don't take it! It was my mother's, the only thing I have left to remember her by!"

Botan's eyes glistened with unshed tears and I could see the gem meant a lot to her, perhaps as much as it meant to me.

Botan

This was the end. I knew it. Seconds from now I would be crushed by falling wood engulfed in flames and my life would be over. Visions of my life flashed before my eyes, of my mother, the Timons, Sayaka, Saramien, all of the townspeople. Well mom, it seems I'll be joining you sooner than expected. I couldn't move and resigned myself to my fate.

Unexpectedly, as my eyes were closed so I would not have to see my own death, I felt warm arms encircle my waist, pulling me to safety. I heard the crash behind me and didn't feel the impact upon my body. Surprised, I looked up into familiar crimson eyes that I had seen for the first time only an hour ago.

I lost myself in his gaze, really anyone would find themselves sucked into them. His eyes weren't the only thing beautiful about him, his whole face was handsome, probably the handsomest I've ever seen, not that I've seen many males my age in this small town anyway, but from the way my body was squashed against his, I figured the rest of his body was muscular and fit, chances are physically fit, too.

Even though I had almost died seconds ago, I felt safe in his arms. The situation hit my like a bucket of ice cold water. It was then I noticed I was trembling, and I sagged further into his embrace, sinking into the comfort he provided. I noticed his odd look, and can only imagine how confused he must be. Under normal circumstances, I would probably be blushing, but my fear prevented me from feeling embarrassed at my actions.

I recognized the boy as the one I had helped earlier.

"Hiei?"

He replied casually, probably waiting for me to pull away, but I couldn't comply. Not when he was the only thing preventing me from having an emotional breakdown right there.

"Th-thank you for saving me," I stuttered. He did not say anything in return so I continued.

"What's happening?"

He explained how pirates were raiding the village. How could this be happening? This village was too small; we had nothing of value to offer. What could they want? And the Jagan! Only the most known pirate ship of them all! The Jagan was like royalty of the pirates, the most feared and respected. They certainly didn't attack or plunder without purpose, but what could their reasoning have been? I saw Hiei smirk, but it didn't register in my mind why.

"Heard of them have you?"

"Who hasn't? Why have they come here? This is a small, poor town! The people here are defenseless, we've done nothing to deserve this nor have anything of value to them!" I exclaimed remorsefully, no it wasn't fair. This village had always been quiet and peaceful, always keeping to itself; hardly ever causing problems besides the thugs that came out at night.

"That's not exactly true, they are searching for the Treasure of Mortar, and a piece is said to be located here."

"I've certainly never heard of it!"

Having lived here most of my life, I think I would have known if some mystical treasure piece lied here. So my entire hometown was being destroyed because of some misleading factor? It couldn't be true! But I certainly would have known if something that could attract the Jagan of all things remained here, wouldn't I?

"Hmm, seems as if I'll be off then."

"What?"

Was he stupid? He could be killed if he went back in there! No doubt he was brave, as he saved my life, but I wasn't about to let my savior go back in there and lose his life.

"Perhaps you haven't realized it, in your endearing naivety, but I'm one of the pirates aboard the Jagan, and I can't leave without that piece. It'd be in your best interest to let me go, the sooner I have the piece, the sooner I can leave, which lessens the number of casualties of your townspeople."

As if I wasn't already traumatized enough, this had to happen. My savior was a pirate responsible for the fate of my town? Then, why did he care if I was about to die anyway?

"You're a pirate?" I griped out, the only thing I could come back with.

"Yes." His answer stabbed through me like knives and I almost wished the debris had crippled me.

I yanked myself out of his grip, no longer feeling safe with his revelations. He let me go, which I should have expected but didn't. I landed ungracefully, losing my balance, landing painfully on my butt. I noticed too late, that during my fall, my mother's precious gem had fallen out of my dress, in clear view of my rescuer-pirate, I reminded myself. I winced as he looked to see the object.

I saw his eyes widen and his arm reach of for it, but I was faster. I grabbed in and clutched it in my palm, hiding it from view but the damage was done, my prized possession had been seen. I knew he must want it, I was probably very valuable, but it meant so much more to me than money. It could have been a spec of dirt that my mother had given to me-I would still have protected it as dearly. I couldn't let it be taken from me, not after all the trouble I went to keeping it a secret all these years!

He glared at me.

"Give it to me."

I glared back.

"No! Please don't take it! It was my mother's, the only thing I have left to remember her by!" I begged, trying my best to plead my way out of this. I was practically crying now, though I wouldn't let them fall just yet, trying to remain strong.

Loud screams that were presumably close from the volume of the noise distracted both of us momentarily and diverted our attention to another scene.

All of the townspeople were huddled together in the center of the burning town, scared out of their wits, but alive. The pirates surrounded them, their weapons out threateningly, forming a circle around them. I wondered why they weren't attacking, not that I wanted them to, but it was not characteristic behavior from what I have heard of pirates.

I noticed Sayaka and the Timons among them and felt instantly relieved that they were ok. Trisha had her arms protectively around Sayaka and Ender stood tall, trying to look unafraid for all three.

Hiei

Screams made me lose my concentration and I sensed the girl was distracted as well. My eyes looked upon an odd sight.

The villagers were surrounded by my crew that spread out in a circle shape to keep them locked in, their weapons out. I was surprised they were not already dead; it wasn't like my partners to show mercy.

The only explanation is that the people did not resist and did not have any means to defend themselves with. It was a small town, so it wouldn't be improbable that they didn't have a militia to protect them. If the people were cooperative, it could prove favorable to keep them alive, just to find out where the treasure piece was; too bad I had already found it.

The girl was noticeably relieved that her family and friends were not dead and I could see a tiny spark of happiness in her eyes.

I growled at myself, engaged in an internal battle. I knew leaving without the treasure piece was not an option. Even if I did let her keep it and walked away, Toguro would surely come after it sooner or later and the creep would kill her for sure. Either that or take her on board for a fate worse than death…

No, I thought looking at her, a girl like her did not deserve such a fate and Toguro wasn't getting another piece that they had gotten to first. No damn way. Then again, it was clear how important the item was to her. Perhaps she'd even die before giving it to him, but I doubted she would risk the lives of her friends and family along with her own.

"That gem is a piece of the Treasure of Mortar we are searching for. That item contains magic you know nothing about; it could easily lead to your death. It is best you would just give it up," I tried to reason with her, but as I expected she shook her head no stubbornly.

"See those people down there?" I nodded with my head to signify the people huddled together in the center of the town, "Those people will die if we don't get the stone. Is it worth all their lives?"

I was a merciless question I knew. Low, even for a pirate, but as I said, I would not leave without it. I saw Botan's eyes waver in uncertainty, waging the stone's worth over the lives of the village.

"Under the circumstances, I'll make you a deal. You seem to be very attached to the treasure piece, and I'm not leaving without it. We can compromise that you can keep the gem, if you come along with us on the Jagan," I said. It was the only solution. The girl was innocent, so much so like my sister, and I felt protectiveness surge up within me. The girl had somehow managed to gain my respect with her display of courage earlier. She was an interesting character, and I didn't want to say goodbye to her just yet.

"Go with you on the Jagan?" She stuttered, shocked.

I nodded. I didn't know why I wanted her to go with me so bad, but what I wanted I got, even if I didn't understand the reasoning for it.

"Yes, you could keep the gem as long as you are with us, and the people of this town would be spared of course, as long as we get what we came here for," I said in my most persuasive voice.

"Can you really make than kind of suggestion? The captain of the ship might not want me aboard."

I smirked and bowed mockingly.

"Captain Hiei Jaganshi at your service."

Botan

"Captain Hiei Jaganshi at your service."

It was a tempting offer. I couldn't bear to part with my mother's keepsake or have the villagers be killed on my conscience. By agreeing to his proposal, I could keep my gem and save their lives.

And Hiei was the captain…that man was just full of surprises wasn't he? I was very surprise that he was the captain of the Jagan was so young, probably a little older than me! He bowed, though mocking I couldn't help but think it was a charming gesture. Something about him attracted me, drew me to him for some unexplainable reason…well him saving me and all might have something to do with it.

"Ok…but if I go with you, the gem remains with me right? And all those people down there are spared?" He nodded, smirking at his victory. I sighed. As long as the people were ok, the town could always be rebuilt.

Hiei

Good, I had her. Now all I had to do was fulfill my part of the deal. I mentally communicated with Kurama to tell him I had found the piece of the Treasure of Mortar. I supposedly had a jagan eye in the center of my forehead, but I had never actually seen it. I had inherited it from my father, and unless it is implanted, it remains under my skin. (Yes, in this fic Hiei did NOT have his third eye implanted, it come from his father!)

After successfully reaching Kurama and giving instruction to leave the villagers unharmed and to return to the ship, I also informed him that I would be taking a girl with me. I sensed his curiosity but told him that it was a long story and he would find out once we had set sail.

I tugged on Botan's arm, trying to pick her up and carry her with my enhanced speed to the Jagan but she resisted. I looked at her, confused.

"Don't I need to get my things?" she asked cutely.

"We don't have the time, Botan. Besides, you house and all your things are probably burnt down anyway. I'll get you new things once we get on the ship."

She realized I was right and nodded, but I noticed she saddened at the loss of her house and things. It wouldn't matter; she would have a whole new life now. I soundlessly picked her up, she weighed nothing to me, and ran to the Jagan, my running seeming to be a blur of black, white, blue and purple (Botan's dress).

I stopped in front of the enormous size of the Jagan, my pride and joy. I set her down and she gazed upon what would be her knew home. I could see her eyes raking over every inch of the ship, awed at seeing the world famous phantom ship.

"Welcome aboard the Jagan," I said to the astounded female that tried to memorize every feature of the ship, finally laying eyes on the most feared ship in all the world, and above all else, her new home.

Sorry to everyone, it's been a year since I've updated. I really like where this fic is going, it's even more fun the write than my other fic! I'm not quitting on this or The Will of the Fighter, but I must encourage reviews! I would really like for this fic to become as popular as my other fic, which has just broken 400! The more reviews I get, the more I'll update. I'm not asking you to write a paragraph long report, three words are enough for me, and anything would do! Tell me your ideas, there are so many possibilities with this fic that I might be able to include some things you guys thing of or tell me any negative things you think I have to work on. (Besides updating faster, I know I suck at that already)

Reviewer Responses:

MystiKoorime-Hey thanks for being my first reviewer! Well, now you know what happened to Botan! She's already feeling attracted to Hiei, this fic will probably be more romantic than the Will of the Fighter, so if you want kissing and that stuff, this is for you!

EvenSong-Sara! I successfully rescued Botan, or well, Hiei did anyway! Yeah, you're never online anymore you bugger! Not keeping in touch with your twinnie, the nerve of you! Lol just kidding! But really, I'm missing you lots and want to talk to you more! Speaking of cookies, I made some yesterday from scratch. Talk about yummy.

Crazy nixie- Thank you for your comment! It makes me so happy you like it!

Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure-Well, you figured out what happened! Hopefully it won't take me, as long to tell you what happened next chapter, I'm so sorry for making you wait a year!

Disturbedvixen- Yeah, I love the Hiei/Botan pairing, but I like some Kurama/Botan fics too, I must admit. I hope you do make that Hiei/Botan fic and we can do some friendly competition! Heehee!

Sei-san-Thank you, I've always been interested in pirates and Hiei could definitely make one heck of a pirate, so I thought why not? The Pirates of the Caribbean also played a large part of inspiration for it too.

Anime Lover-Thanks! I'm going to keep you hooked for as long as possible too! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Sherkoni-Hey, I think I've read some of your fics, they're pretty good! Yeah this may seem a little bit like Inuyasha, thanks for understanding! Hopefully this fic will bring more Hiei/Botan supporters right?

Crystal Koneko-Hey you're awesome! You read both of my fics, yay! Don't think I don't notice because I do! Keep up the good work with reviewing and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon!

Sumi Yomiitomi-Thank you! This fic will be long, just a warning, and knowing me it'll take a few years to get the whole thing out, but never fear it'll probably have 30+ chapters so you'll still get to read a lot!

DigiQueen-Sinceramon-Yeah they are really cute, I love both of them together! Don't worry I'm sure people love your fic as much as they love mine. I think all of you pretty much hate me for making you wait a year…well, I updated! Heh heh…I'm gonna go now before you peg me with rotten fruit…

Zennou-sakusha- I like the idea of Hiei being a pirate! I think he'd be a good one too! Pirates are such interesting characters, ne?

Nanodapurin-Yay! Is that from Mew Mew Power? I love that show! It's awesome! Heehee, I don't want to die, so I guess I have to update! Here's your chapter, now I get to live! Yay!

SMARTRone-Yay! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Botan-cute-spiritgirl-Thanks for complimenting my writing style, I know it's a little different, but it's fun to write that way! Different is good!

Kaori-Angel-You're very welcome! Botan's safe and sound, you think Hiei would actually let anything happen to her? Lol, over his dead body!

Robin Autumn-Thanks, here's chapter 2! Thank you for the encouragement and I'm really sorry for not updating in a year!

LivingImpared-I'm glad you like it because if no one did I'd probably quit the fic, and I don't want to do that…so thanks for liking it!

Sekai- I like your enthusiasm! Hiei is an awesome pirate, if he can be a thief, why not a pirate? Thank you for reviewing!

Kitsune Kit-Yup! Go Botan! Go Hiei! Go Botan! Go Hiei! I could do that all day!

Isis-Yes cliffies are mean and evil I agree, but I just couldn't resist! Do you have an account? As you wish, it would be my honor to email you when I get this chapter out. Do you want me to always email you when I get a new chapter out? If you do, it's no problem! Thank you for reviewing.

Amanra-Wow! I'm stunned! Your second favorite author? Why thank you! Now I feel really bad for not updating, by now you probably found someone else's fic that's better than mine! Darn! Heehee, you signed fan! Awww that's sooo cute! I have a fan! Yay! Thank you for reading and liking both my stories, and you can tell me to update anytime you want! I checked your favorite author out and it seems that he/she writes stories about Golden Sun, and I have no clue what that is, so I guess I can't compete with that huh? Heehee!

Tsume-Hiei luver-Oh do you mean Tsume from Wolf's Rain? Tsume's so cool in that show! Thanks for reviewing!

RitSuYue-Don't worry I won't quit this fic! Not with all the support I received! And the new hit feature installed is pretty cool too; it lets me see how many people came to the page even if they didn't review! Ha ha! I hope you liked what happened in this chapter!

Black Wolf Fire-You have a problem with the word nice? That's a bit unusual but I don't like the word cheesy, so I guess I can relate. Thank you so much for supporting my fic!

Darkgarnet-Umm sorry about that! Well here's your chapter! It shouldn't take me that long to get the next chapter out, I promise!

Gab-Yes sir, ma'am! Right away!

Ok, because this is a new fic, I don't really care about the Will of the Fighter so much because it already has a lot of reviews and I know a lot of people have read it, I'm going to try to get at least 10 reviews ok? You guys are so awesome I had twenty-eight for this chapter, and I'd be thrilled if I got twenty-eight again! So I'm aiming for at **least 38 reviews**, but if I don't get them I'll probably update anyway, I'll probably just be sad, so you guys will have to suffer with shorter chapters! My new form of punishment!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Freesia


	3. Meeting the Crew

Tales of the Jagan

Chapter 3

Meeting the Crew

OOOOOBotanOOOOO 

I stood there for who knows how long, just staring at the grand ship. It was the largest ship I have ever seen, though I admit I have seen no more than five ships my entire life. A small town like where I come from doesn't usually attract much attention so I missed out on a lot of the grander sights in life.

After staring at it for so long, I began to get a little unnerved. What were the people like on that ship? Pirates are said to be cruel and heartless, the stereotypical version that comes to mind is a big, burly, bald guy, whose skin is littered with tattoos, with a bandana to cover up his baldness. He would be tall and not particularly handsome, and his smile would reveal a gold tooth substituting for a real one. Then again, Hiei didn't fit that description at all, he was taller than me, but short by man standards, he was not bald or ugly. I've already decided he's the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on and he did not seem to be exceptionally evil, even though he did seem to have a harsh streak within him.

Suddenly I got cold feet and no longer wanted any part in sailing on the Jagan. Could I trust the pirates on there? What if they didn't like me? The longer I stared, the more I thought it was a bad idea. What if I had to become a pirate?

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Hiei asked.

I looked down at my feet nervously. I was starting to seriously wonder if I could outrun him, but the odds were considerably in his favor. If he could outrun gravity, what chance did I have?

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, not painfully tight, but tight enough to know I couldn't brake free from it. I felt a little comforted at the contact, but I was still unsure and a little scared. I was going to be sent off with strangers that I knew nothing about! I haven't really met many people, and certainly never encountered pirates before! Just how was I supposed to act?

I felt him take a step forward and unwillingly followed. As we boarded I felt my weight shift, not used to the rocking of the ship, and lost my balance, only to have Hiei grasp my shoulders with each hand and steadied my. I thanked him with my eyes instead of voicing it.

"You'll get used to walking around on the ship soon enough, let's just hope you don't get seasickness," Hiei grumbled, not looking happy at the idea. Seasickness? What was that?

As we walked Hiei still had hold of my arm, which I was thankful for because if he wasn't pulling me, I don't think I would have moved. I spotted several pirates on the way; many did have tattoos and appeared to be suspicious characters. They all moved aside to let Hiei pass and regarded me curiously, but wisely said nothing. Most of them had tattered clothes and didn't look overly friendly. In truth, they made me uneasy.

Hiei and I stopped in front of an enormous door that was decorated with two gold ornamental swords in a cross pattern in the middle of the door. Hiei wasted no time in opening the door, releasing my hand in the process and walking right in. I stood there, not knowing if I was to follow him or not. He answered for me, rolling his eyes and pulling me into the room by taking my wrist.

The occupants and I seemed to be engaged in a staring contest, with Hiei looking back and forth. The first person I noticed had orange hair that stuck up peculiarly on the top of his head. He was very tall, and wore a white trench coat with no shirt underneath and matching white pants. (His Dark Tournament outfit) It looked like he was trying to punch the man next to him, but the other person had caught his fist. I guessed they were fighting before we entered, but now their attention was focused on me. That man had greased back black hair and had lovely brown eyes. He was shorter than the orange haired man and was wearing a light tan colored shirt and matching pants with a black best tied around his waist. (Yusuke's also in his dark tournament outfit. He's wearing it on the cover of Tournament's End, the dvd)

An enormous, rectangular table was off to the left of the room. The table could easily fit eight people on each side and was polished to look like it was meant for high-class society. On the right was a rug that had a pretty picture of the sea on it. Surrounding the rug were several plush couches, armchairs and love seats, along with a couple small tables that were positioned next to them. I got the distinct feeling that this was the captain's lounge. A person with long red hair was sitting at the table that I think is probably also used for dining. He had a deep shade of green as an eye color that I had never seen before. He sported an orange jacket and a light blue shirt could be seen underneath because the jacket wasn't zippered. For pants he had long dark blue jeans. (This is Kurama's outfit on the cover of The Seven DVD, in case you were wondering) The last person in the room was a young girl around my age. She wore a pinkish-red dress with a white shirt underneath and a brown belt at her waist. She had short dark brown hair and brown eyes that were looking at me curiously. She seemed the most out of place and I wondered what a girl like her was doing on a ship like this.

I noticed Hiei watching with interest, he was wearing a black no sleeved shirt and matching black pants with a thick white belt with a silver buckle on his waist. (He's wearing this on the Sword and Dragon DVD) The red head spoke first.

"So Hiei, this is the person you told me about," he mused smiling encouragingly at me, "My name is Kurama, nice to meet you."

I nodded in return, still feeling a little shy.

"My name's Botan…"

"Am I missing something?" The man with slicked back hair asked. Hiei sighed.

"Long story short, this is the girl who had the piece of the treasure in her possession. After debating a little we decided she could keep it if she came along and here we are," Hiei explained briefly.

"She's coming with us?" questioned the one with orange hair.

"Isn't that what I just said you fool?" Hiei retorted.

"I'm Yusuke, the strongest captain of this ship," boasted the man with the slicked back hair. He smirked in a friendly way and I knew he was just joking, nevertheless the other men in the room sent him death glares.

"Ah, don't listen to him! I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and I'm the real man of the ship!" exclaimed the tall one with orange hair.

"The only title he has is the one with the most stupidity," Hiei remarked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Take that back shorty! Don't make me come over there and beat you up!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I am so scared," Hiei mocked, sounding anything but. I smiled a little at the interaction between the two, it was kind of funny. Then I wondered if Hiei was the captain, why was he taking this from a member of the crew? And didn't Yusuke say he was the captain?

"Yeah right Kuwabara, you can't beat me up, much less Hiei!" Yusuke snorted.

"Wait, I thought you were the captain?" I asked looking at Hiei so he knew I was asking him.

"Well, actually there are four captain's on this ship," The red head answered, "Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and I were friends before the Jagan and so we all kind of share the part of captain. I'm Kurama by the way."

"But we all know I'm the REAL captain!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yeah right! You couldn't lead you way out of a shoebox" Yusuke came back.

"And I outclass you in every way," was Hiei's reply.

"Now, now we all have our own roles that lead up to the success of the Jagan, it takes all of us working together-" Kurama started.

"Not him!" Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

I watched as the four got into a miniature fight right there, well more like the three were fighting and Kurama was the mature negotiator. It was then I noticed the brown haired girl had come out next to me.

"Hi, I'm Kayko! Don't mind them, they always do this," She nodded to the squabbling boys and offered her hand, which I shook, "So you have a piece of the treasure too, can I see it?" Kayko asked.

I held out my keepsake and to my surprise she pulled out an identical gem, only it was light pink.

"I had one too and wouldn't part with it, although it was Yusuke who found me. It was a ritual that was passed down in my family for generations; the first-born daughter would receive the game from her mother when she turned sixteen. Of course then I didn't know it was a piece of the Treasure of Mortar. Did you?"

"No, it was something my mom gave to me when I was little," I said truthfully.

"I guess we are a lot alike. I'm actually happy for another girl's company, living with all boys can get a little lonely," She said with a nice smile. I nodded in understanding.

"So, your name's Botan, right?" I looked to see Kuwabara walk over to me, the fight apparently over with, "That's a pretty name."

I blushed at the compliment, even though he was complimenting my name, not me.

"Thank you. You're Kuwabara right?" I asked conversationally.

"You can call me by my first name, Kazuma, my fine lady," he flirted.

I glanced down nervously, not particularly liking the shameless flirting. I wasn't very familiar with boys, Avil had always liked me but he was a dirty creep and I had always gone out of my way to avoid him.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

I growled angrily when I saw the fool hitting on Botan, who looked like she was trying to get away but didn't want to be rude. Yusuke and Kuwabara had always been perverts, but Kuwabara had never seemed this interested in a girl before. Botan was mine, I found her first and she was under my protection.

I walked briskly over to the two and punched the doofus in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for you punk!" Kuwabara screeched loudly.

"Stop that you oaf, you're embarrassing all of us!" Pirate indeed, he made a mockery out of all of us!

"I was just talking to her Hiei! It's not like you own her!"

I gritted my teeth.

"She is mine! I found her first so back off!" I yelled. Kuwabara smirked and I knew he was going to try to annoy me somehow as payback.

"Oh so you like her?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't, either way, you won't get her," I growled, stumping him. Frustrated that his attempt failed, the fool once again tried to yell something back at me when Kurama stopped him.

"Please stop it, is that anyway to act in front of our guest? You're both acting like children!" I growled again, Kurama was the only one who could talk to me like that, anyone else would have gotten a punch in the face, unless it was Kayko because she's a girl and one punch from me could probably knock her out, but luckily she always minded her tongue and was respectful.

I turned on my heel and grabbed Botan's wrist, taking her with me.

"I'll show you to your room," I told her as we walked out the door.

"Your friends seem nice," she offered.

"I can tolerate them," I replied and she giggled.

I was going to take her to the guest bedrooms. We had six and five were left open, Kayko taking the one of them as her room. They weren't as grand or as big as the four master bedrooms, but they were still lavished and made for royalty. Much better than what the crew had.

We didn't really hold much respect for the crew, we didn't even pay them. They got to go off the ship whenever we docked somewhere, gave them food and lodging, though eight crew members were known to share a room. Their rooms where small, only big enough to stack eight hammocks, on in each corner of the room with another above it that could be reached by a provided ladder and a small compound table/dresser made up their rooms.

We only used them because we needed them to maintain the ship for us and give us numbers if we went on raids, though none of them were skilled fighters, only one of the ship's captains could have fought all of them without breaking a sweat. They obeyed orders without question and stayed out of our way. They never had any part in planning our next move and if they weren't working were restricted to the crew quarters on the lower decks. Really, they were little more than slaves. If they betrayed us by giving information, any information to anyone, they were to be killed, no questions asked. And we would find them, eventually, no matter where they were. That fear made them all fiercely loyal to us, they knew they meant next to nothing to us and could be easily replaced. Our crew was made up of mostly demons and a smaller portion was made up of humans, but there were no females.

I wouldn't have them fooling around in that manner, not on my ship, when we docked and they had free time, I could care less what they did. That's one of the reasons Kayko and Botan were staying in the guest rooms, they were guests and wouldn't be working like the crew, but to keep them as far away from the crew as possible. Most of them could be categorized as shady, and I wouldn't trust them alone with a woman, human or not.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

I would have thought Hiei and Kazuma's argument funny and cute, had they not been arguing about me. I was actually relieved when I felt Hiei tug me out of the room.

We went up some stairs that lead to a hallway that ended in another flight of stairs. Hiei pointed to the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Up those stairs are the four master bedrooms that the captain's share. Mine is the furthest on the left," Hiei informed.

There were six doors in the hallway, three on each side. They all looked identical but on the center door on both sides was a small light that was connected to the wall above the frame of the door that gave just enough light to make out where you were going.

"These are the guest bedrooms. The crew sleeps at the bottom of the ship and never come this far up unless ordered to, so don't worry about them bothering you. Pick any one you want," he offered generously.

I pointed to the middle door on the left side. I thought the light was pretty and it would stand out from all the other doors except the one across it. He nodded and opened the door, like a gentleman holding the door for me to walk in first. I did with a smile.

The room was mostly cream colored that made it seem not particularly feminine, but like it could be used to fit either gender. That didn't bother me, I always liked tan colors anyway. Earthy tones were always normal and you wouldn't tire of looking at them as the years went by.

A generous sized fireplace that was decorated with stone was in the center of the right side of the room, a queen sized bed a few feet to the left of it. I could see a closet on the opposite side of the room. A changing curtain was in the corner, so I could get dressed behind it without having to worry if anyone saw me in a not so decent state. Straight ahead of me was a glass balcony door that would slide open and close that lead to the balcony. I gasped and rushed over to the door and hopped onto the balcony. It was a beautiful sight, as far as I could see, there was nothing but water. And it was twilight, which had always been my favorite time to look at the sky. When I was a little girl looking at the sky had always been a hobby, the colors of the sky had always fascinated me with their beauty, and the hobby stuck.

I rested my hands on the railing and leaned over, careful not to fall off. I felt Hiei come behind me and I followed him back inside, sliding the door closed. I could always come back when Hiei was gone, but it was rude to make him wait while he was here.

Hiei walked to the right of the fireplace, where there was a table and a chair, probably a place to read or write with the light of the fire to help you see. I saw him pick up something in his hand and then walked back over to me, handing me the item. I saw that it was a key.

"I would advise you to lock your door, especially at night. I doubt if the crew would steal anything, the door hasn't been locked until now with no one living in it, but it never hurts to be cautious," he tipped.

I gave him a skeptic look, asking him to explain and he sighed.

"Look, the crew isn't a bunch of gentlemen, most are scoundrels and cutthroats. I wouldn't trust them if I were you. Keep that key with you and lock the door when you're not in the room and even when you are at night. The only time I would call it safe to keep the door unlocked is if you are in it when the sun is out, or if you are with me or one of the other captains," Hiei explained further.

Just what kind of crew did he have? With what he just told me I no longer felt particularly safe. Surely he was jesting? The look on his face said otherwise.

"What if I lose the key?" I asked meekly in a timid voice.

"Then I'll get you a new one," Hiei said exasperated, "I already have a master key, all of the captain's do, but unless there is an emergency situation, I probably won't use it."

I nodded, the sun had now completely set, the only light coming from the fireplace now. I hate to say, I'm not a big fan of the dark, especially in strange places, and without people I really knew. I had known Hiei for a less than half a day, and the rest less than that. And with what Hiei had just revealed…I was beginning to get frightened again. Hiei must have noticed.

"It's ok, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you while you are here. The crew shouldn't be up here, ever, without permission so I wouldn't expect many encounters with them anyway. If they do try anything, they will be killed instantly, so that will rest on their minds before they try anything too," Hiei tried to comfort me.

Hiei looked at my ripped dress.

"I'll get you something else to wear tomorrow, he pulled out an extra shirt, and here you can wear this to sleep in tonight." I nodded and thanked him. I looked down at my dress and blushed. For the first time I noticed how torn and ragged my clothes were. A lot of my skin was showing, but nothing was really indecent was showing. Oh, how I must have looked to everyone! 

Across from the closet was a vanity, mirror and all. I was horrified to see my face was smudged with smoke and dirt too. Well, there go all my hopes for a good first impression!

I fidgeted with my hair in the mirror's reflection.

"I looked like this the whole time?" I asked feeling my heartbreak.

"What? What's wrong with how you look?" he asked. I sighed at his obliviousness.

"Well I was hoping to make a better first impression than looking like a street rat," I mumbled sourly.

"Women. You looked fine. If it makes you feel better, Keiko looked horrible when she came here for the first time too."

"Really?"

"No."

I giggled. I figured he wasn't a skilled jokester, but he was a really nice guy that tried to make me feel good. And he was just so blatant about things that it was funny! The whole situation was funny! I was worried about how the pirates of the Jagan thought I looked, and one of the captains was cheering me up! If someone had told me this would have happened yesterday I would have thought they were crazy!

"Thanks, Hiei."

He nodded and prepared to leave, placing the key in my hand.

"Lock the door behind you," he said and left. I took the warning and locked the door.

The darkness didn't seem so fearsome anymore, and I no longer felt alone with strangers. To me, Hiei wasn't a stranger, I had known him for less than a day but already he felt like the cherished friend I never had, like I knew him all my life.

I suddenly felt fatigued and realized how exhausted I was. I opted to go to sleep and collapsed on the light tan colored bed. I could always explore the room further in the morning; after all I'd be here for a very long time.

OOOOOOOO

Hey! How's this for updating fast? Thank you all, I received my 10 reviews and am happy, but I want at least ten for this chapter too! The more reviews-the faster I update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

We need **48** **reviews** for the **next chapter!**

Oh yeah, if any anonymous reviews want me to email them when I update my story, I will, just leave it in a review and when I'm writing the reviewer responses I'll email them if they leave their email. Please leave your email address for each chapter because I'm not perfect and if you made the review for a different chapter I won't reply to it and chances are I'll forget to email you, sorry. This only applies to people who do not have accounts on because if you do have an account you can just put it on your author alert and save me the trouble. Thanks!

OOOOOOOOOOO

Reviewer Responses-

Sakina B.N. Vega-Thank you for reviewing! You like my choice of POVs? I always thought my writing style was a little different from other writers, don't get me wrong, no two author's have the same exact writing style, but mine is just…I don't know weird. But that's ok! Thanks for saying thank you, most people just tell me to hurry and update. I love them to death but it's nice to have someone thank you too!

Shoujo Bat-Thanks for taking the time to read and review? Umm what would you like me to review? One of your fics? Ok, just tell me which one you want me to read!

MystiKoorime-Yep, well I updated quickly this time! Aren't you proud of me? It's a miracle! Yeah, I think this is going to turn out to be fluffy, wasn't this chapter kind of fluffy? I thought so anyway, even if I was just mild fluff. Thanks, you're the best!

Crystal Koneko-Couples! There's going to be a lot! But since you mentioned them I'll tell you what they are! Obviously Hiei/Botan, Yusuke/Kayko, Kurama/Shizuru and I'm a bit miffed with Yukina. It's either going to be Kuwabara/Yukina or Touya/Yukina. There will also be one-sided Kuwabara/Botan. He's still going to have a crush on her after meeting Yukina, and Hiei's going to get annoyed and jealous! There will be some Sakyo/Shizuru and Genkai (well Genkai's daughter)/Toguro. It's a lot but it's going to be a long fic. I'd tell you more about Genkai's daughter but I don't want to give too much away! Thanks for reviewing!

StupidKitten-I think you're a very smart kitten! Anyway, I noticed you put me on a lot of you favorites list and I can't think you enough for it! It's just so…gratifying? Yes, gratifying will work; it's a very gratifying feeling! Thanks!

Miss Kyoshi-Well aren't you a wonderful little person! I thank you for volunteering to review 38 times, but I wouldn't make you do all that. Just knowing you want the next chapter that bad would be enough inspiration I think. But luckily, I got ten reviews, so here's your chapter! And thanks for adding me to your favorites!

And just so you know, this chapter is longer! Enjoy!

LivingImpared-Thank you for bearing with me. Well, I got this chapter up fast; don't I get points for that? Heh heh. Thanks for putting me on your favorites! It means a lot, and then next chapter might take me a couple of days to write, probably not out as fast as this one. I was surprised I wrote it this quickly, but I couldn't fit half the stuff I wanted too, so I'll just have to plan it all in in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Miss Kyoshi-You reviewed twice, so you get these things twice! Oh, happy birthday! It's the second right? I'll try to get the next chapter out by the 9'Th but I'm not sure if I can make it! I'll announce your birthday though in my author's notes!

RitSuYue-Thanks, I want you to be honest about this chapter, it started good but I think it was a little off at the end somehow, what do you think? Maybe I'm just paranoid, I dunno. Yeah, I think it's going to be romantic, but then again my version of romantic, might not actually be romantic. To me it's fluffy, but I've never written hardcore fluff before so I don't know. Did anything I just write make sense? I hope so, if not just ignore it . I should be able to update again in about a week if I get 10 reviews!

Darkgarent-Oops, I just noticed last time I wrote Darkgarnet! I'm so sorry, I thought it said garnet instead of garent and it was very rude of me! I'd fix it in the last chapter but with all the changes just made, I don't know how to with out replacing the chapter! So sorry about that, hope you forgive me, you didn't say anything so I hope you're not too mad. And I posted this chapter in less than a year! Bonus points for me!

Ok everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Try to review if you have time, ok!

Freesia


	4. A New Family, A New Home

A New Family, A New Home

Tales of the Jagan

Chapter Four

OOOOOBotanOOOOO 

I woke up terribly early the next morning and not in the best of spirits. I had had a nightmare, well actually a replay of the townspeople being surrounded by the pirates. I kept picturing their faces, scared and frightened while the crew simply jeered at their expense. All of which I was the cause.

And on two accounts. First off, the pirates came because of me, or rather the jewel I possessed lured them to our small, remote village. I didn't feel too guilty about that, how was I to have known? It didn't come with a sign that said 'Beware! Pirates are looking for me!' I always knew it was valuable, but to the pirates of the Jagan? Before meeting them, I wasn't entirely sure if they were a myth, legend, or real. Now I knew first hand it was the latter.

The second is horrible to say but I did save Hiei's life back there before the raid. Maybe if I hadn't helped him out there, maybe they would have given up and gone home if they found one of their captain's beat up and in horrible condition. Aunt Trisha always told me to live with the consequences of my actions, but I never knew saving someone's life could be a bad thing!

Surely things could have gone worse, much worse. In fact, I probably would be dead, Hiei in turn saved my life, and he couldn't very well save my life if he was dead or crippled now could he? But then, maybe I wouldn't have, because the rubble wouldn't have fallen on me if the building it fell off of wasn't on fire, and without the pirates to provide the fire, if they had indeed turned back with their injured captain, there wouldn't have been a fire at all! See how the situation turns confusing?

All I know is that I felt horrible. I helped the one who brought on the destruction of my town, burned the whole village down! Sure no one was killed, but his or her houses, livestock, and possessions were all in ruin! No doubt the crew took their more valuable possessions and ran off with it anyway! So, yeah, they're alive, but left with nothing! And the very idea of Hiei being killed at all doesn't give me a happy feeling either, especially when I feel such a strong connection with him…and I should hate him! But I can't!

He destroys my town, kidnaps me, and takes me away from the people that I love! I have every reason to hate him, I should hate him! But I am very aware that my mind and heart are two very separate things. I feel bad that I can't hate him, and bad that I want to hate him. The whole situation is tormenting me to no end!

I sighed from my spot on the balcony and rubbed my temples with my fingers. When I couldn't sleep, I instinctively came out here. It was calming, feeling the breeze from the wind and hearing the water from down below. I had woken up early, how early I don't know but it was still dark. Now the horizon was beginning to get lighter and I new the sunrise was going to come soon. I had never seen the sunrise from a ship before and despite my troubling thoughts, was excited to seeing one.

I never heard the knock on the door, or the click of the lock being pulled back, so I was surprised when I found Hiei behind me on the balcony. Really surprised. I even screamed really loudly when he tapped my shoulder. Had I been a fighter I probably would have punched him but I'm not and I didn't.

"Hiei!" I exclaimed, whacking him softly on the arm with my hand out of instinct. Which probably wasn't smart, hitting a pirate, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Checking up on you," was the reply.

"Afraid I'd jump overboard?" I wondered curiously, but my tone was more serious than teasing.

"Hn. Newcomers don't normally sleep well the first night."

"I had a nightmare," I admitted, "About my town."

"You should consider yourself lucky. Most of our raids don't turn out that peaceful."

He called that peaceful?

"Ooooh, lucky us," I mumbled.

I saw him frown and winced internally. Great! I just had to piss him off on the first day! I panicked and stiffened, realizing he could probably throw me overboard if he wanted too.

"I keep thinking it's my fault," I said in a softer tone, and I saw his eyes soften a little. I relaxed a little when I realized he wasn't going to hit me.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

"Ooooh, lucky us."

I frowned at her comment. Did she just mock me? I think she was thinking on the same lines because I saw her stiffen as if she was bracing herself for something. I could see where she was angry, it was my crew that raided her town, under MY orders no less, but all things said and done, I pretty much single handedly spared her sad excuse of a village, too. I called off the crew once I found what I wanted, yeah ok so the village was technically burned down, but I couldn't reverse time and go back. I wondered briefly if she hated me, she didn't seem to.

"I keep thinking it's my fault. I mean I was the possessor of what you wanted, and I did meet you and all…" she trailed off.

Whatever I did, none of it was her fault. She was no more in control than any other person in her village was. In fact, they probably got the better of the deal, they got to stay with their families, and she was forced on a pirate ship.

"Your not at fault. For any of it. You should be considered the heroine, if nothing else."

I saw Botan look at me questioningly, with eyes full of hope and innocence, the she wasn't to blame for the devastation that befell her home.

"If you had not interfered when you did, those twenty some men would be dead right now," I saw her shoot me a bewildered look, "No, I'm not over confident, they never stood a chance in the first place."

She didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"You saved them along with your village. Had we not met, you would have been killed, and the gem buried with you and the town would have been sacrificed for not handing over the treasure piece," I concluded.

"That's not humane," she protested.

"I never claimed to be human," I shot back.

"You-you're not?" I saw her eyes widen.

"Do you think a human could run that fast?" I asked her smirking. She blinked and ran it over in her head a few times, weighing both sides down.

"But you don't look like a demon," she muttered.

"Not all demons have scales and horns you know," I chided.

She blushed.

"I'm hundreds of years old, and seen much more than you have. You'll find most of the demons that can pass for human are normally stronger," I explained, "If you haven't noticed most of the ship is run by humans. Yusuke and Kurama are half demons, Kuwabara is the only human, and I'm the only full demon on the captains."

"They're demons too? I never would have guessed. You certainly don't look hundreds of years old to me," Botan said accusingly.

"Demons age differently than humans. The life span depends on what race of demon you are and how strong you are, but most demons can live to be thousands of years old. Normally demons don't die from old age, most are killed before their life expectancy runs out," she really didn't know much about demons, "You never saw a demon before, did you?"

She blushed again and rubbed her head, thinking.

"Well, I have seen pictures, and when I saw your crew I automatically assumed they were demons because of their…traits, but now I'm not really sure. We could have had passersby that were demons but I wouldn't have recognized them as demons and probably classified them as humans," Botan replied truthfully.

"Hn." Were most humans that ignorant? Good, I can add that to my ever-growing list of why I hate humans as number 224.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

By now the sun had come up and was well on its way up the sky. We sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence when someone knocked on the door, and this time I actually heard it.

The door opened and Kayko and Yusuke popped in.

"Hey Botan, Hiei," Kayko greeted, slightly surprised Hiei was there but decided to ignore it, "Since today is you first day here, I decided to make a big welcoming breakfast!"

I mirrored Kayko's wide grin. She made me a welcome breakfast? That was so sweet!

"We sent Kurama to wake up Hiei and Kuwabara," Yusuke added, "But I see Hiei's up."

I missed Yusuke's mischievous look but heard Hiei's growl. Maybe he was a demon after all. I noticed the floor started to shake from a ruckus upstairs and the sound of loud voices coming from above.

"Go away Kurama! I need my beauty sleep!"

Everyone downstairs, with the exception of myself, sweatdropped.

"Yes, but today's Botan's welcome breakfast-"

"Botan, my sweet love is waiting for me? Why didn't you say so!"

Seconds later loud footsteps rushed down the stairs and a resounding crash echoed from the hall, leading me to think he fell halfway down the stairs. Poor guy, that's one way to wake up in the morning.

I heard Hiei growl in annoyance and remembered they didn't have the most eh…companionable relationship. I heard the feet start and assumed he must have gotten up and saw the familiar orange head in the open doorway…and didn't so much as pause as he continued tearing up the hall.

I saw Kurama come up and lean on the doorway, panting.

"I am never waking him up again." Kayko and I laughed, Yusuke chuckled and Hiei just smirked.

The pounding returned and Kurama quickly stepped into the room to avoid being trampled by Kuwabara.

"Ah! Botan! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere!" Kazuma proclaimed.

"Why didn't you start with her room, idiot," an irked Hiei asked.

"Don't ruin my good mood shrimp!" I saw them both tense and I wasn't up for watching them go a round this early in the morning, much less in MY room. To prevent a fight I quickly stepped in the middle of the two would-be combatants.

"Well, I'm starving! Whose up for breakfast?" I asked cheerily.

I saw Kazuma grin broadly and reach for my hand, probably to lead my to breakfast, but Kayko beat him to it, taking my hand just before he could and leading me down the hall, the others following. Looking up to her smiling face, I wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or not.

"I hope you like it! I'm the cook here, you know," Kayko informed.

"Well then, I'm sure it's going to be wonderful," I complimented and she rewarded me with another smile.

"My parents used to own a restaurant and worked as the chefs before I came here. I learned everything I know from them!"

I noticed her face never turned grim when she thought of her parents, so I assumed she didn't have a bad parting with them when she left.

Thinking about the parting, I wondered if my family figured out I was the one taken? Or did they think me dead? I never did get to speak to them before I left…Thinking about them made me feel slightly homesick and Kayko noticed the change in my attitude.

"Hey, Botan, you alright?" Kayko asked, concerned.

I smiled thinly at her. I felt everyone's stares turn to me and I wanted to hide from the attention.

"I'm just thinking about my family. I didn't really say goodbye before I left…I guess they figured out I was the one who was taken, but what if they think I'm dead or something? I don't want them to be worried about me when I'm ok…" I trailed off unhappily.

"Don't worry, Botan. I'm sure they know! You did tell them, right Kurama?" Kayko asked looking for reassurance. Kurama looked slightly guilty.

"Well, I told them we were taking someone, but I didn't tell them who, I didn't know what her name was then," Kurama admitted, looking genuinely sorry.

"It's ok, Kurama. It's not your fault," I comforted, "Maybe I could go back sometime?" I looked at Hiei.

"Perhaps…" It was better than a flat out no.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

"Perhaps…" I answered when she asked if she could return home some day. In truth, I didn't want to take her home. Ever. She could decide to stay there instead of come back. And for some reason that didn't bode well with me.

We continued on to the high-class breakfast room that the captains and their guests ate in. There was a small kitchen in the room next to it, but most of the cooking was done downstairs in the larger kitchen.

Along the way, I continued to eye the fool and Botan, making sure they never got too close to each other. Yusuke seemed to have fondled the brunette's backside and was met with a harsh slap, but thanks to his demon blood, he was still conscious. Kayko huffed angrily and turned away. Botan giggled and Yusuke smirked mischievously at her. I knew what was coming.

Before his hand was halfway to Botan's unexpecting rear end, had punched him firmly on the top of his head. Yusuke winced in pain, my punch doing more damage than Kayko's slap had.

"Molest your own woman," I growled at him as he clutched his head. Botan looked confused and I wondered if she actually realized he was trying to grope her.

"I'm not his woman," Keiko growled.

"I never said you were," I retorted and she blushed, having called herself his woman.

"Yeah Urameshi, we all know Botan's mine," the idiot boasted.

EXCUSE ME!

The oaf came up behind the bluette and put his filthy hands on her shoulders. Botan turned around awkwardly and he grinned at her while she grinned back feebly.

I gave him my fiercest glare, which sadly went unnoticed by him and strode past them, grasping Botan's hand and tugging her down the hall with me. Once she felt my tug, she eagerly ripped herself out of the oaf's grasp before we could start a tug-o-war contest using Botan as the rope.

The others acted like nothing happened and followed calmly after us. The moron stood there for a couple seconds and stomped his foot once he realized that I had taken Botan from him again. (Talk about slow reaction time)

Too bad the fool didn't seem to realize I wasn't going to let him near Botan. No way in hell.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

Happily using Hiei as an excuse to pull out of Kazuma's grasp, I forced myself out of embrace to go with Hiei. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but when presented with a choice of him or Hiei, I'd choose Hiei any and every time. No contest. Actually I'd probably choose Hiei over anyone on this ship, except maybe Kayko, but that was different.

Hiei led me through turns and twists, stairs, stairs and more stairs, until I felt the familiar feeling of being lost again. This ship was really too big! It was ridiculous!

I tried to focus on remembering everything, but all the halls looked the same to me and I lost count of how many right and left hand turns we took. I'd just have to remember to get someone to escort me to breakfast from now on.

"I'm lost," I whispered lowly so the others didn't hear.

Hiei smirked.

"You'll know where everything is by heart by the end of the month," he promised. I doubted it but nodded anyway.

We came to a large, wooden, fancy, ornamented door. He pushed it open and I saw a large rectangular window that gave a perfect view, all you could see for as far as you could see, in every direction: was endless miles and miles of ocean. Simply lovely.

If that wasn't enough to take my breath away, a large table filled with more chairs than we had people, and was filled with more food than I think could last us a week, and this was supposed to be just breakfast. Yeah right, we'd never finish all this. I wouldn't dare voice it to Kayko though, not after she worked so hard on making the grand meal.

I heard my stomach growl and decided I would eat as much as I could, for Kayko and to appease my hunger. After all, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and my tummy was reminding me all too well that it wanted food.

With saliva practically dripping from my mouth at the sight of the food and hurried ahead and plopped down on a random chair and started piling things onto a nearby plate. I was about to dig in when I noticed I was the only one about to dine, the others had yet to move.

"What? Aren't you guys hungry?" I asked them.

"Poor thing hasn't had a decent meal in over a day," Kayko said sympathetically.

Yusuke on the other hand mirrored my eagerness to eat and jumped into the chair next to mine and started piling things on as well. Hiei moved before Kazuma could and fill the seat on my other side. Kuwabara dejectedly took the seat across from Yusuke when Kayko claimed the seat across from me and Kurama took the seat on her other side.

I could have cried when I tasted the food. It was wonderful! Kayko really was an excellent cook! And she did all this by herself? I decided to help her out with the cooking from now on, it was a big job and although she did it perfectly, the poor thing probably spent the whole day slaving away at the stove.

Taking her time and effort into consideration, I decided to compliment her on her work.

"Kayko this is delicious! You're parents must have been the best cooks in the world to have taught you this well!" I exclaimed, taking time to swallow before I spoke and digging right back in when I finished speaking.

Kayko beamed at the compliment and I saw her looking at the food, which was diminishing rapidly. I looked on in awe as I saw the food literally disappear before my eyes and empty into someone's stomach. I was amazed that we all ate that much and that fast. Not to criticize anyone on their eating habits, I was doing my fair share of damage to the food pile, but it was almost all gone! That food should have been enough to last us a day and already it was gone!

Kurama was the first to notice my stare.

"Yes, we do consume heavy amounts of food on this ship," he said grinning, "You'll get used to it. Who can blame us when our chef's this good?"

Kayko grinned happily at him and Kurama smiled at her, Yusuke snorted at the exchange, probably a little jealous.

You'll get used to it. How many times had I heard that phrase today? At least twice, but I felt like a hundred. I looked to see all the fruit, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, bagels, and muffins Kayko prepared gone.

Kayko cleared her throat like she was announcing a speech.

"And now that we are all happily fed, I would like to welcome Botan, our newest member! Botan, welcome to the family!"

There was a cheer, and I grinned madly, feeling truly happy for the first time in a day. I forgot all the confusion and uncertainties in that moment. For the first time aboard the Jagan, I finally felt at home.

OOOOO

Ok, we have another world record update! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I got over ten reviews, which made me so happy! It's practically radiating off me and bouncing off the walls. Too bad I haven't even started working on the next chapter of the Will of the Fighter deflates oh well. Sorry I just noticed I switched back to my original POV I use in my other fic, I was trying to go with the one I used in the first chapter, but I didn't even notice I had switched back so I guess you guys are stuck with me writing like this. It's just more natural for me. So I need 10 more reviews for the next chapter please, which would be…**63 reviews!** Keep it up and I'll keep updating! Thank you!

OOOOOOO

Reviewer Responses:

Aiiro-bara- Nah, don't feel bad. I put a whole year between the first and the second chapter, now I'm trying to make up for lost time! You think a month's bad! Think how I feel, I've waited a whole year! Yes, pirates are very interesting to read and write, and fun too! The story is a bit different, but I think that's why so many people like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Elemental Dragon-Thank you for taking the time to review! It means more than you know! Over 100 people read it, and 12 people reviewed! Now you can feel happy because you are one of 12 special people!

Sakina B.N. Vega- I know I was really fast! I think I did a world record! Yeah, you'll notice if you look at the first chapter, it's in a different point of view and I was going to try and do the fic in that pov but I just realized I switched back. So I guess I'll just continue this was to avoid more mess-ups like that. This chapter wasn't as fluffy in my opinion, but Hiei does get a little jealous! Thanks for reviewing!

Darkgarent-Nope! I'm happy you didn't say anything about the typo or I would have thought you were really mad at me before I could apologize for my error! I'm glad you like the POVs I use, if you read Sakina B.N. Vega you'll know I messed up again when the POVs! Oh well, no one noticed, not even me, and I wrote it! Yup, these reviews give me a lot of inspiration and support, so don't think their reaching blind eyes! I was going to say deaf ears but that wouldn't make sense so yeah…I kinda make things up sometimes…yeppers…thanks for reviewing!

RitSuYue-Thanks, I get paranoid a lot when I can't write how I wanted something to work out. It's frustrating and I end up rewriting it and it still doesn't turn out what I want it to. So in the end it's just a big time waster. Yay! I wrote fluff! Even if it's only mini fluff! Thanks for reviewing!

LivingImpared-I get my inspiration for people like you! So good job yourself! Heh heh I know I shocked myself when I updated that fast, I bet you dropped whatever you were holding when you found I updated again! Miracles happen!

Crystal Koneko-Yeah, you'll see why in the next chapter…I was going to have it in this chapter but it was already too long because I couldn't fit everything in the last chapter so I put it in this chapter instead and bam no more room. I normally stop once I get 3000 some words and then do the reviews which take normally another 1000. I figure 4000 a chapter's good enough. What do you think? I'm glad you like the couples!

Gab-Thanks for reviewing! You reviewed, you get your update!

Kaori-Angel-Nope! It was only ten reviews, which I can normally squeeze out. It adds up quickly though, so it seems like a lot I guess. For this chapter I actually got over ten! It makes me so happy! Thanks again for reviewing!

Abbu jabbu-Aww thanks! Comments like that make my day and you're very welcome!

Abbu jabbu-Gives cookies Yay, I get kudos, you get cookies! Yummy!

Coolbabykk- Oh, I was wondering about that, thanks for clearing it up! That's so cool, you're sister's Shoujo Bat! I'm an only child and for some reason its weird to think that sister actually take the time to read my fic! I'm honored, thank you!

StupidKitten-Grr, I keep telling you you're a smart kitten! Smart smart smart! Thank you for you're wonderful comments and for reviewing!

Miss Kyoshi-No you did give me a date, what did I put? Heh, sorry for getting it wrong! Well I made it in time for you birthday! Happy birthday! starts singing the happy birthday song Happy Birthday to you! Yeah poor Botan wasn't looking her best, but Hiei thought she looked good, so it's all good. Just imagine when he sees her on a good day!

OOOOO

Oh yeah, before I forget, everyone happy 4th of July! I'm a day late but I hope you all got to see some fireworks! They're so pretty! And everyone, it's Miss Kyoshi's birthday on the 9th so happy birthday Miss Kyoshi!

OOOOOO

Thanks

Freesia


	5. The First Disagreement

Abbu jabbu-Yeah, I'll admit updating so fast is incredible, especially me! Sorry but I don't expect much updating that goes exactly that fast! Thanks for reviewing!

Crystal Koneko-That line just sort of came to me! 4,0 is a good number? Was there something behind that, sorry my mind's drawing a blank! You'll have to tell me what line you liked best in this chapter!

LivingImpared-Hahaha! I'm psychic! Well, it probably was a pretty big thing to be astounded about, I'm known for going months without updating!

Miss Kyoshi-Yeah poor Kuwabara, but he gets Yukina soon, so soon he'll be happy as well! You're very welcome, how was your b-day by the way? Good I hope!

RitSuYue-It's a deal, I'll update if you review! Yes, mini fluff! I think there'll be more as the chapters go on. We don't want anything too major too soon or else it would be out of character and not exactly believable.

MystiKoorime-I think the updating that fast was like a fluke, but I shouldn't take as long as the Will of the Fighter to update, knock on wood. Did you knock on wood? You didn't? Well, go do it! You don't want to jinx me do you? Lol, but seriously, knock on the wood!

Kaori-Angel-Thank you for your lovely comments! Is this update soon enough?

Kuwabara99-Hiei mentioned Yukina? I think I missed that, when did he say something about Yukina? Heehee, I'm just curious! Yukina should be coming along in a couple chapters.

Kuwabara99-He's not exactly going to switch, he's just going to like both of the girls. I think it'll be pretty humorous but in the end he'll decide he loves Yukina more. Glad you like the fights, their too irresistible to leave out!

Kuwabara99-Thanks for reviewing all the chapters! It's pretty rare for someone to do that and I appreciate it! Happy birthday! Cool, you're ten years older than me! I bet you're all smart and I'm not even in High School!

Heartluv-thank you for taking the time to read it! Lol, I cracked up when I read 'Hiei the jealous one'! Yeah, but soon Botan will have the choice to go back to her old home and stay on the Jagan, guess what she picks!

Darkgarent-Heehee, in all honesty I'd still be using the stars, the one that's on the 8 key right? But has to be a stinker and now they don't show up so I had to use the OOOOOs. I'm glad you like this one; I think this one is more popular than my other fic, so I might update this one more. And don't worry, I like it when people talk a lot in their reviews, it makes it more fun to respond! I may do some other POV besides Hiei and Botan, but those will be far and few I think.

Aiiro-bara-I still don't know exactly how to right this chapter, but I got a review with someone wanting me to post a chapter before they went on vacation which gives me two days. If I think the chapter is to horrible I won't post it but I'm going to try to do it! I just hope it turns out ok! Besides, it kinda like a ritual to post a chapter before you go on vacation! I did that two years ago and it turned out well!

StupidKitten-You are smart! Thank you for reviewing!

Emma-Not to worry, as of now I have 71! I think when you reviewed I already had more than 61 so don't worry it's not that long! Thank you very much for contributing a review!

J.J. Banks-Wow, this is an awesome review! I'll tell you a secret; I like pirates, Hiei/Botan, and alternate universe fics too! They're even more fun to write! I don't blame you for not wanting to read it before, I was planning to finish the Will of the Fighter first, and it's still like possibly only halfway through. So I'd decided I'd just try to do both at the same time. I'm glad you like my writing style and if this is your dream fic, well I can't just not continue can I? It's more motivation to go by! Thanks for your support and inspiration! And you better work on your fic too, it's awesome! Hey cool, I just noticed we have the same number of chapters! Ha, this is my chapter 5, where's yours?

Sakina B.N. Vega-It's summer, you should be taking some lazy time! Well last time was a bit of a fluke, I don't normally update that fast and I honestly don't intend to, but because you're going on vacation, I had to get this chapter out! I'm going on vacation in two days, and wouldn't be back until you had already left! I hope this chapter turns out ok!

Vindiya-I apologize for taking so long but I was gone for 11 days because of vacation and then another 5 because of soccer camp. And just so you know, when I get the desired number of reviews, that means I just start working on the chapter, it doesn't mean it will be immediately posted. Sorry for the confusion on that, I just use the review quota to take a few days off from writing and not feel guilty about it. Thanks for your review and sorry that vacation and camp got in the way!

Rekka88-Thanks for your support! I'm glad you like it!

Gab- Thanks for taking the time to read my humble fic, I'm glad to see you like it!

Kaorie-Thanks! I appreciate all the nice comments, and it gives me more initiative to keep writing!

H/B always- They fed us crap at camp, I'm sooo happy to be back! And I'm online now and you're not! The horror! Wow, you must know all the best H/B fics if you've read almost all of them, you'll have to help me with the recommendation fics!

Kitsune Kit-Thanks for reviewing and not forgetting my fic! I'm glad your computer was fixed!

Kitsune Kit-Thank you!

Kitsune Kit-Heehee, thanks again!

Kaorie-Forgive me for making you wait but I had to go to soccer camp and went on vacation for 10 days. Thanks for reminding me though! It means you really want the next chapter!

OOOOO

Tales of the Jagan 

Chapter Five

The First Argument

OOOOOBotanOOOOO 

"A demon ship?" I repeated.

Kayko nodded.

"Yes, this ship is a demon ship. You'll find demons are in most ways, superior to humans. Even in shipbuilding. The Jagan was created by demons and is one of the best ever built. This ship is technologically advanced in most aspects," Kayko summed up.

It didn't come as much as a surprise to me. I had never been on a ship before, but I was pretty certain most ships were inferior to the Jagan. In my village, electronic lights were rare and expensive; most people just used candles as a source of light. In the Jagan, one of the first things I noticed was how many lights were run by electricity. I had seen a few candles, but on the ship they were more used as decoration than a source of light.

"This ship is also more sturdy than those made by humans. It can withstand more attacks and hits without so much as a dent," Kayko continued.

Somewhere during the conversation, I realized how smart Kayko was. She was remarkably bright and I could tell she had quite a bit of schooling, compared to me. I only had lessons from the Timons as tutors, which covered just enough to be considered basic.

Kayko had come by this morning after breakfast to see if I wanted to go with her to the bath room. I had eagerly accepted. Now, the bath room is not a bathroom. A bathroom is a place where there is a toilet and a sink. A bath room is a place where you bathe. I haven't seen it yet, but I am pretty excited to see it.

I looked around and once again noticed how terribly lost I was. I'd need a guide with me forever!

"You know, it's really nice to have another girl here. The guys are nice and all, but there are just some things you can't do together, like bathing. And you can't always talk to them about everything either. I was here for a couple months and I'll admit it was kind of lonely," Kayko admitted.

I felt a twinge of pity for the lady. A whole ship filled with guys and she was stuck as the only girl. Guys were great and all, but as Kayko said, there are some borders you just can't cross.

I noticed one of the crewmembers staring at us oddly, and sent him an odd look in return. On his face was a look I had never seen before, but there was a suspicious glint in his eyes that unnervingly made me wary. Kayko caught the looks he was sending us, and her eyes turned from warm and content to stony and hard. I trusted Kayko knew what his look meant, and by the looks of it, it was a bad thing.

The crewmember smirked, revealing crooked, sharp teeth. He began walking toward us confidently, like we were no threat to him at all. I knew this was a demon; he had gray skin and malicious green eyes. His head was bald except for a pink tuft in the center of his head. I could tell he was well muscled, if he were to attack us, Kayko and I would probably have to make a run for it.

"Hey sweeties, whatcha doing all the way out here," his grin widened, "Alone?"

Kayko narrowed her eyes in a glare.

"That is none of your business. If you don't get out of our way this instant we'll call the captains," she threatened.

"Hey, I know Urameshi's got you all claimed up and everything, but what about blue head here?" His index finger jerked towards me. My eyes widened in confusion. Claimed? I'm guessing Urameshi is Yusuke since it seems he was the one who brought her aboard. Then if that were true then I was claimed by…

"Don't even think about it. Touch her and your life is forfeit," Kayko pointed an accusing finger at him for emphasis, "She's Jaganshi's."

The demon's eyes widened in shock.

"That can't be true. Jaganshi ain't interested in protecting anyone but himself," the demon argued bewildered.

"Touch her and you'll see if I'm lying or not, but I don't recommend it if you like breathing," Kayko snapped.

I suddenly realized what this was all about. The demon was more or less trying to make a pass at me and Kayko was defending me saying Hiei'd kick his ass if he tried anything. I guess that makes me like his ward or…something.

The demon weighed both sides in his head for a few moments and then backed out of our way. Kayko moved immediately forward and brushed right past the demon like he wasn't worth the time and I hesitantly followed her, glancing back at the demon until he was out of sight.

"Sorry about that Botan. Some of the demons on this ship can get a little rowdy at times. As long as you say you're Hiei's no one should bother you. He's the one that most fear anyway," Kayko murmured.

"Why do they fear him most?" I wondered.

"Well, him and Yusuke, when he's in a bad mood, which is pretty common. Hiei and Yusuke can be very irritable and they can be pretty intimidating when they're angry. They fight when they're pissed off and more than not, someone or multiple things die when that happens. Yusuke is just temperamental and hot tempered. Hiei has this…dangerous aura you can call it. He's pretty much the silent and brooding type unless you bother him," Kayko replied.

Hiei did have a commanding personality that reeked authority and had the whole 'don't mess with me attitude' down to a tee, but he didn't come off to me like a bad guy.

"He doesn't seem that vicious to me," I said honestly.

She giggled and I felt myself blushing.

"You wouldn't. For some reason he seems to have quite the soft spot for you."

I shook my head to signal a 'no', my blush deepening even though I disagreed with her.

"That's not true, he just feels responsible for me is all."

"It takes a lot for Hiei to accept someone and he seems to like you already, which is quite a feat. You're lucky he didn't just kill you for the gem."

"We kind of did have a weird sort a meeting," I admitted.

"Well, you must have done something right. On this whole ship I bet he only considers Kurama and Yusuke to be his friends. He hates but respects Kuwabara and I'm pretty sure he only puts up with me because of Yusuke," Kayko explained.

She stopped talking to open a door and I realized we must have gotten to the bathroom. The door seemed to be made of oak and had a double door entrance. We entered and I saw that the floor was made of stone, as were the walls. There was a huge, bowl-like, half circle in the center of the room with a changing divider in the center, probably to separate the girls' bathing side from the guys'. I noticed the large tub had suspicious little holes in it, but didn't say anything on the matter. The sides stuck out like a bench all around the rim of the tub, minus the part that dipped in to make stairs, that I supposed were there so that you could sit down while you bathed. Convenient.

I scanned the room, which was pretty large but didn't have much in it. There were bars attached to the walls that towels would hang from and there was something that looked like a bookcase, but instead of shelves it had many small squares, one on top of the other. When I asked later, Kayko said it was made for stuffing your clothes into.

There were a couple lights that hung from the ceiling and I learned you could adjust the light to be as bright or dim as you wanted to be. I thought it was cool; it must have been one of the demon features of the ship, because I have never seen or heard of it before.

Kayko knelt down to the side of the tub where there were two metal handles sticking out, that obviously started the water. I walked over to examine them with her and she explained how to use them. She turned the one on her left.

"This one means that hot water will come out." Immediately steaming water poured forth from a large spout a few feet away that I hadn't noticed before.

"But you have to turn the right one too, which controls the cold water, or else the water will be unbearably hot."

I nodded in understanding. I looked at the tub as the water filled up quickly. This ship was amazing, with all its gadgets and trinkets! At home we'd either have to bathe in the lake, which was normally freezing cold might I add, or carry water in buckets from the lake, heat it over the fire, and then pour it into the bathing tub in our house, then repeat the process about forty times! It was more hard work than relaxing, which was the reason Sayaka and I normally opted for bathing in the lake.

Almost as an afterthought I dipped my hands into the water to test the temperature. Kayko was right; it was just warm enough to not be scorching, yet comfortable. By now, the room was starting to haze up with steam and the room was becoming increasingly hotter. There were some other buttons on the side of the tub, which Kayko explained while we were waiting for the tub to fill. She pressed one of the buttons and the tub began to bubble.

I stepped away in shock, but Kayko only laughed.

"I was like that too, the first time I saw it. The bubbles come out in jets in the tub, you saw the holes I expect, and the feeling is incredible. I think the demons call it a Jacuzzi or something. Basically, it's like a hot spring. Have you ever been to a hot spring, Botan?"

"N-no, I haven't. I've heard of them though," I added.

"Well then, you're in for a treat," Kayko replied.

We stripped off our clothes and grabbed towels from the walls, wrapping our bodies in them and taking the stairs, submerged ourselves into the tub. Kayko and I sat on different sides of the tub so we were facing each other. I could feel the steaming water all around me, the jet streams gently hitting on my back, causing me to moan. The feeling was simply glorious. I never knew one could feel so relaxed and content at the same time.

Kayko handed me the bar of soap so I could begin washing. I did so, humming merrily and happily, idly wondering what the scent of the soap was, but glad that it smelt wonderful.

"I've never been in water this warm before," I commented.

"Neither have I. This tub's the only one I know of that has hot water. Either that or you'd have to get Hiei to warm it up," the brunette replied.

I didn't understand.

"What?"

"Oh, Hiei can control fire."

Really? That was interesting.

"Mmmhhhmmm. It's actually pretty cool, but I've only seen him do it a couple of times," she continued.

I grabbed the bottle that contained a thick, gooey, liquid that was labeled shampoo and poured some onto my hand. Kayko had instructed me to rinse it through my hair and it would help clean it. I sunk deeper in the tub to wash it out and then repeated the same thing with the conditioner.

"So do you mind Hiei?" Kayko asked.

"No, why would I?" I asked in return.

"Well, I just think it's cute, how protective of you he is and all. It's really uncharacteristic of him. What do you think about it?" She wondered, looking at me while rubbing her body with the soap.

I shrugged, my cheeks reddening.

"It's a little weird. I'm not used to the attention and all, but I don't really mind. I am his ward after all, I'm sure he just thinks he's responsible for me."

"Yeah, probably," Kayko agreed, "Though I've never seen him that possessive of anyone before. Especially around Kuwabara."

"Oh really?" I mumbled. I didn't really want to talk about this, though I had noticed. I made me uncomfortable thinking about it. In the village, boys never really paid me much attention, and I had never paid much attention to them.

I'm sure Kazuma was a nice guy, but I had never had someone come on to me so fast and so bluntly that it kind of scared me. What's even weirder was that I was more comfortable with Hiei, who was even more controlling than Kazuma. We had our awkward moments, but I never felt anxious or uncomfortable in his presence like I did with Kazuma. When I was with him everything just felt…right.

Now that I was completely washed I decided to spar a few moments and just relax and soak in the tub a bit more, not thinking about anything or worrying, just relaxing and enjoying the feel of the pleasantly warm water against my skin.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

All of my duties were done, the ship was in tip-top shape and everything was in good order. The sun was just beginning to set and I was aware that I was instinctively going to check up on Botan. I figured it was her first day here and I just wanted to make sure she got back all right, and left it at that.

I knocked on the door, and heard her fiddle with the lock and then open the door. She smiled and stepped aside so that I would have room to enter. I did so and noticed the door to her balcony was opened; she must have been watching the sunset again.

Upon inspecting her further I noticed she must have just gotten back from the bathing room because her hair was still wet and she had a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

She pointed to the balcony and I nodded, following her back out. She was leaning over the railing again and I was leaning a few feet behind her on the door, just observing her, and the way her hair blew in the wind.

I realized then that neither of us had spoken the entire time.

"Can you really control fire?" Botan asked. I thought it was an out of the blue question, but was glad the silence was broken.

"Fire demons normally can," I snorted.

"Can you show me?" She was looking at me eagerly with excitement and I resisted the urge to show off.

"Not here. Once we land, maybe," I replied.

She nodded and seemed content with that answer.

"Which reminds me, what are you going to do here? You can stay for free but it is required that you have to do something on your time here, you can't just wonder around forever," I brought up.

"I figured something like that. Kayko cooks, so I think that while I'm on the ship I'll help her if that's ok, but I think I'd really like to see the world and new kinds of places, so I'll go with you to find the pieces of the Treasure of Mortar," Botan answered.

I almost spluttered.

"What? You can't do that! That would be much too dangerous for a girl like you!"

She narrowed her eyes at me but I didn't feel threatened in the least. More amused, here was this slip of a young girl trying to intimidate a demon. Not an everyday occurrence.

"What do you mean a girl like me?"

"Exactly what I said. A naïve little girl who is a human above all else. Whether you like it or not, humans are weak, fragile things," I elaborated for her, very aware she was getting more annoyed with every word.

"I'll admit that I may be a little on the naïve side concerning that I don't know a lot of things out there, but I am not weak!" Botan defended, "That's why I want to go out there and see the world! To learn what I don't know!"

"You're better as you are," I argued. It would be better for her to stay on the ship, where her and her ideals would be protected. I knew that it was a cold, vicious world out there and she would learn all too well what it was like if she didn't remain here. Bright, optimistic people like her could easily be crushed when facing the reality of the world and I didn't want that to happen to her. Not to Botan.

"That's not for you to decide," she muttered angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Actually it is," I snapped, fixing my eyes into a cold glare. It seemed to shock her a little bit, she had never been on the receiving end of my glares and it seemed to make her lose her confidence, like I wanted. She could have her own opinions, but she would not argue with me. My decision was final, and the sooner she learned that, the better.

"Well, I'll have to go with you at first," she said a little softer than before, as if she was treading on eggshells but determination was still hidden in her voice, "I have to buy some clothes and you wouldn't want me to get the wrong size. Kayko was nice enough to lend me this one."

I looked over her small frame.

"I think I can remember you size," I said evenly. Botan blushed a bit when I ran my eyes over her body to memorize her size and her cheeks puffed out indignantly.

"No you can't! You wouldn't want to waste your money, would you?"

"Who says I'm going to pay for it?" I asked smugly.

"You'd steal it?" She asked horrified.

"Pirate," I said simply, smirking.

"That settles it, I have to go with you to make sure you don't rip some poor merchant off," she resolved.

"Fine, you can come to buy you're damn clothes but after that you're staying here!" I was mad that she pushed me to actually give in and have her way. I stalked off the balcony and shut the door harshly behind me, still angry with myself at letting her win. There was something about this girl that made me do things that I normally wouldn't, and it aggravated me to no end.

I stomped up the stairs, fully intending not to see her until the next morning at breakfast; too bad that's not the way things turned out…

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

I was upset. Ok, upset was an understatement. I was completely _distraught_. But can you blame me? I hadn't asked for much, just to go with him to search for the pieces of the Treasure of Mortar and he had completely flipped out on me.

I was lying on my bed; face down, burying my head into one of my pillows. My eyes had long since been watery, but I simply refused to let them fall. I tried to tell myself that I was being stupid, we had only had a simple disagreement and already I was in tears, but that train of thought only made me feel even more horrible about myself. I was a sensitive girl; it was just too much too fast.

Did he really think I would want to spend the rest of my life on a ship? No matter how grand and majestic it was, I wouldn't condemn myself to a life separated and shielded from the rest of the world. No, that wouldn't even be a life.

And the Treasure of Mortar is my only hint about my mother. Maybe since she had it, she possibly knew something about the treasure piece? It was unlikely, but it was still a lead. I can't remember much of my early past, but even as a child I had the fleeting suspicion that mom had been running from something. But from what, I don't know. And damn if I let Hiei get in my way!

I realized I had fallen so hard was that I had used Hiei as the pillar of support to keep standing. I had relied on him and depended on him to keep me stable and now that he left, the rest of my restraints crumbled.

I gripped my pillow tightly and hugged it to me. My burned village, homesickness, and the mystery of my mother all bled together in my head despairingly and I choked on a sob.

I was so caught up in my troubles that I never heard the door open and never saw the imposing figure that loomed in the doorway with a sinister grin.

OOOOO

Sorry for taking so long everyone! I had a vacation in Canada and Chicago that lasted about 11 days and then a week of soccer camp directly after that, so I was kind of between and rock and a hard place. Because of the long wait I made this chapter especially long! **The quota for this chapter is 95 reviews before the next chapter! The sooner you review the sooner the chapter!** Which I must say you guys are reviewing splendidly so don't expect a long wait for the next chapter, the reviews build up faster than you might think!

My recommendation fic is:

As Lovers Go by J.J. Banks!

The story is fairly simple; Botan is a maid who just starts working as a personal maid for none other than the millionaire Hiei Jaganshi! Both of the characters are incredibly in character and Hiei has this devious air about him that is just adorable! It's awesome so go read it!

If you have any more free time while you are waiting for the next chapter can you take my quiz? Have any of you guys ever heard of quizilla? If not now's a great time to check it out and you can start by taking the quiz I made! You don't have to rate or message or anything, it's new and I just made it and no one has taken it yet and it's driving me crazy! So be a friend and take it will you? Thanks! The link is: 


	6. Amiss

Reviewer Responses:

H/B Always-Hey perk up you! I'm going to keep saying stupid things till you smile! In fact I might write another chapter as speedily as I can just as a present! But really I don't have the planning done much yet, that's why it's taking so long to update. Why do we need plots anyway? And for you question about Hiei, he's in a very pissed off mood right now or will be soon! So yeah if you happen to run in to him, run in the opposite direction!

Living Compare-I was good for a while there, wasn't I? Well we all knew it had to end sometime! Thank you very much, and I love your Japanese, it's such a cool language! Too bad they don't teach it at my school . Oh well, and it's just Freesia Lena-san!

DudetteRin101-Thank you very much for reviewing and sorry it took me freakin forever to update!

Betabonanza-Thank you ever so much for the 5! Reviews! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait.

Aiiro-bara-Yeah I think it's cute when they fight! Botan's just in too much of an emotional state to enjoy the playful banter Unfortuneatly. I like when people ramble anyway! It gives me more to talk about and makes me happy! Oh shoot, the quiz link disappeared? Darn for being so mean! Well, if you still interested (please still be interested!) I'll put it on my profile or put it at the bottom of the chapter, just with spaces in between. Thanks!

RitSuYue-Thank you for all your wonderful compliments. This story is going to be much fluffier than my other, in my opinion anyway. Now I'm second guessing myself, The Will of the Fighter (if you read that) is going to get more romantic, but kind of dark. Yes, pirates are awesome, and thanks. I think I do Botan a little out of character but I try!

MystiKoorime-Uhh, does this count as soon really big smile? sigh Didn't think so. Hiei and Botan will go through infinite bonding throughout this fic, and will have plenty more disagreements, which is to be expected, she's an innocent girl and he's a cold-hearted demon.

Amata Mercy-Thank you very much, I'm happy you like my story that much! But I did leave a rather nasty cliffy huh? Well, never fear, for now you will know what happens!

Heartluv-Wow, I can tell you're into this and it makes me so happy! I can just hear my English teacher saying to analyze the text shudders scary woman. But hey, I like it when it's my story! Yeah, Hiei's such a softie, even though he tries to hide it. They will have other arguments of course, but this is a major one between them.

Xmiahimex-Oh does that stand for Mia princess? And wow, you're really good at predicting! Guess you caught the signals! No one else did, be proud! Yes, I have seen One Piece, and sadly it is one of the few anime I can't stand, along with Fighting Foodons, practically anything on Miguzi, Big O and a few others. Thanks for reviewing!

Forgotten-heart-That was a really heartwarming review! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy my stories and it makes me feel even more of a jerk for making you wait so long! I apologize sincerely.

Keke-Kikyos-Daughter-Sorry for making you wait! Thanks for taking the time to review!

Celtic-Botan-No, it's not a problem really! I think you can speak English very well! Certainly better than I can speak your first language! If there are some parts of the fic you don't understand just leave a review or email it to me and I'd be more than happy to try and translate it in another way so that you might understand! It's no trouble at all, I'd be happy to do it! Heehee, it's so cool I finally know a Brazilian! Whoops sorry, but I find it so interesting to meet new people from all over the world! Thanks for reviewing and remember if you want, I'll try to translate some things you have trouble understanding!

Chapter Dedication-This chapter's dedication goes to Rikku's (HB Always) cousin and uncle who are terribly sick and their chances of survival are slim. Please keep them in your thoughts and hearts.

Oh yeah and MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYBODY!

Tales of the Jagan

Chapter 6

Amiss

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

I clenched my eyes tightly in desperation not to let the tears fall. Hiei just couldn't understand things from my perspective. Who would want to spend the rest of their lives and rot away on a ship? As I told myself over and over that was the reason for my distress, I knew secretly it wasn't.

More so than that, it was that a door had opened itself to the path of finding out about my mother. Mystery had shrouded her like a midnight cloak, and I'd risk my life on piecing the puzzle she left behind together. It was that important to me.

The other topic was Hiei, plain and clear. His attitude had disturbed me. His glare had turned my blood ice cold. I knew from the beginning he was a shady character, wasn't the King of Morals, wasn't a chivalrous knight in shining armor as fairy tales that I had grown up on had it but it still hurt. To think he had dismissed me so easily and uncaringly was enough to pierce my heart.

How he had become so close to my heart I don't know. In the village I didn't have many friends my own age, most I couldn't say were more than friendly acquaintances. Hiei more or less appeared my age, though I knew it couldn't be true taking in the fact that he was a demon.

I could admit to myself that I was attracted to him from the beginning. His personality, physical appearance, the veil of mystery that also surrounded him made me want to know more. Somehow I had also been driven to his power. I guess I was partial to men with egos, were confident if not arrogant, and were laced with an enchanting seductively powerful persona, and knew it.

I had never had time for crushes before and I could admit that maybe I harbored one for Hiei. I knew his opinion of me meant a lot in my mind, and his words and actions could affect me more than anyone else. To have him turn against me and to start seeing him as an enemy, I don't think I could bear it.

I tried to hold in a choked sob and managed to stifle it somewhat though it still was audible. A lone tear trickled down the side of my cheek and I knew it had to stop now or it would become the first of many. My body was trembling and shaking and despite myself I could not calm down.

The reality had crashed down on me like a gate. I had accepted life on this ship and Hiei did have all the power. Anything he wanted to do with me he could do, and I would have no power to stop him. If he wanted me to stay on this ship forever because he thought I wasn't ready to face the big world, then I could do little more than voice my displeasure. Kayko I'm sure would stand up for me but I didn't want to get her in trouble with Yusuke. Maybe she wouldn't understand anyway, I mean she didn't seem to mind spending the rest of her life on the Jagan, so maybe it didn't bother her.

Well, she didn't have a life mission like I did. Perhaps that's what set us apart.

The pillow was wet now with tears and more were adding to the already soaked cloth. Through it all my eyes had been closed, but still tears leaked out. I had given up on trying to stop them but was adamant not to make a sound through it all. It was all I needed to have Hiei hear me, storm in, and see me in my broken state. My heart was shattered but my dignity didn't have to leave as well.

I was so immersed in my self-pity that I didn't notice when the knob to my door slowly, quietly turned. Didn't notice when the door had been silently pushed over then silently shut and locked. Didn't notice the sinister grin that had worked its way on the lips of the imposing figure looming in my doorway.

I felt a prickle in my back; the kind you get when you know something is watching you. Immediately I froze my shaking body in fear, and turned around with apprehension, praying it was all my frazzled nerves and dread.

My eyes snapped wide with a newfound fear. There, in front of me, was the man-err demon from before. I recognized his gray skin, the malicious intent in his eyes, and perhaps the most noticeable, his baldhead save for the lone tuft of pink.

I could see him there, standing next to my door; his finger on the button that would lock the wooden fixture, and didn't have to think twice to know it was shut tight. I sat on my bed, paralyzed. To me time had frozen.

"Hello sweetie," he greeted, beginning his march toward me.

I backed away.

"St-stay away from me." My voice could not hold back the stutter that forced its way through.

His evil grin widened. Apparently it didn't bother him that his victim would be unwilling.

"Don't be like that sweetie, I have a lot of plans for us tonight."

I shuddered at the tone and implications of his words. I may have been naïve, but even I knew what his 'plans' for me were.

I had opened my mouth to scream but he, in a burst of speed, was able to place his hand on my mouth and muffle the sound in time.

"Don't scream," he commanded as I tried to bite him but failed.

Displeased with my resistance, he removed his hand covering my mouth and dealt me a sharp backhand to the cheek. The force from the blow caused me to slam backwards against the dashboard of my bed. My cheek throbbed painfully and so did my head and back from the dashboard.

He had worked his way into kneeling in front of me, pinning me between him and the cursed dashboard. I glared at him hotly courage I didn't have. His eyes narrowed.

"You will get hurt more is you are difficult. It would be better if you would just comply," he said gruffly.

I hissed in response.

His hand reached behind my neck and yanked my hair harshly. Instinctively my hands flew to the spot trying to get him to stop while his free hand tugged at the front of the dress I had borrowed from Kayko.

I wanted to kick him badly but his knees were on my legs, preventing me from inflicting the blow I so badly wanted to pound into him.

More tears flowed down my cheeks, but these were different, tears of anger, tears of shame, tears of despair, tears of hate.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

I woke up from a troubled sleep with the feeling something was amiss. I hadn't planned on sleeping tonight, as a high-class demon I don't require all that much of it, but my last encounter with Botan irked me. The images of her, the way she had looked so crestfallen and desperate came back to me that I thought the easiest path was to sleep it off and that hopefully when I awoke it would all be forgotten.

That wasn't the case.

I still felt guilty about forcing her to remain here, but I had her best interests in mind. The real world would tear that innocent thing apart slowly but steadily. I had taken it upon myself to protect her, shelter her from harmful things. I knew how the world worked, she didn't. The more she found out, the more she would lose that innocence I prized in her. The more she learned the more that warmth of hers would become cold and frosty.

Hearts harden over time and experience in the real world. I had learned that from experience, not my own, for my heart had been born that way, but from the experience of others who had once been light-hearted and kind, now were dull, untrusting, withdrawn. I had become so attached to her kind nature and innocence, that I wouldn't-couldn't have it disappear on me. I'd protect it no matter what, even if she would hate me for it for a time and never learn to be grateful for it.

The brief sleep did nothing to diminish the feelings or images of her from my mind. Still, something else was tugging at my senses now. A sense of wrongness, something was amiss here. Something was not right.

I frowned and mulled over it. In my eagerness to forget, had I forgotten to do something? No, before I had gone to see Botan I had fulfilled all my duties. So what was it?

I heard a sound only a high-class demon would be able to hear and pinpointed it to Botan's room. My eyes narrowed as the situation clicked.

In a flash I had left my bed, sped through the door and had cut my way through Botan's locked one. I'd get her a new one later. Right now, the important thing was to get to her in time.

What I saw made my blood boil.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

I heard the two pieces of my door fall to the floor with a bang. With my teary eyes I could see my hero, the only one I would always count on to save me, no matter how much I detested him earlier. So happy was I that I had almost fainted with relief. I think the thing that stopped me was the murderous look in his eyes.

It was the kind of look that no pure, justice-proclaiming hero could ever hold within his or her eyes. It was too dark, filled with a deep promise of pain and suffering, anger flaring inside them. These kinds of eyes were rarely ever seen, for soon after the one who saw them would be on a one-way trip to the other world.

The eyes scared me, no doubt, but I was a little calmed to know they were not aimed at me. I had never seen Hiei this far into insanity before, but something in him had snapped. The cold fury he was emanating was enough to freeze hell.

The demon atop me had almost succeeded in tearing my dress off when Hiei had barged in. Now the demon was quivering in fear. Both of us just watched him as he stood perfectly still, waiting for a response. None came, but the demon knew it would be suicide to even think of touching me while his captain was here. Already he knew that his life would end in a matter of minutes.

Slowly, he got off of the bed.

"C-captain Hiei," he started stuttering in a last attempt to save his pathetic life. Before he could even finish Hiei had phased beside him and had his hand curled tightly around his throat, lifting him off the floor with one hand. I thought it was an impressive sight, as Hiei was a good deal shorter than the weaker demon, but at least fifty times as strong.

I watched wide eyes as the demon began gasping and struggling futilely for breath, his windpipe being slowly crushed, his neck bleeding from crescent moon cuts as a result of Hiei's sharp nails purposely digging in.

In that moment, somewhere inside myself I felt a smidge of pity for him. Never in my life would I forgive him for what he tried to do but in reality he really didn't do much. He just smacked me around a few times, but he never got the chance to even force one kiss or undress me aside from the few rips in my clothing.

The murderous intent had yet to diminish in Hiei's eyes as I cried out mentally for him to stop. It was enough. He saved me; I had remained untouched besides an aching cheek, back, and head. The bastard deserved to die undoubtedly, but not in such a cruel way.

Hesitating a little, I made my decision and jumped off the bed. In two steps I had reached the two demons and had embraced the shorter one from behind. His head turned to face my and I shivered still at the emotions I could see swirled within. Truly frightening, really. His eyes judged me, as I held my breath, to see in his twisted state if he would attack me too or recognize me as a friend. Sometimes when people are that far gone they lose themselves and attack anything just because they can. I had heard that demons especially could go berserk and lose themselves to their demon emotions that are usually buried deep inside them. If anything, I knew the person in front of me was probably Hiei's inner demon, the kind who thought like a demon and fought like a demon, acted on their demonic instincts.

After what seemed like minutes of staring at each other, I felt him close his eyes and when they opened again, they were normal. His posture slackened and he released the demon that miraculously wasn't dead yet. When I say released, I meant thrown into the air. At the same time, Hiei turned his attention to me and moved to face me, altogether completely disregarding the other crewmember.

I never saw the killer strike that Hiei had undoubtedly laid. The gray skinned demon had landed sprawled out on his stomach without a sound. I might've even thought he was unconscious if not for the angry red line going diagonally across his back and blood staining his shirt. It made me reconsider just how deadly I considered Hiei to be. But my mind was in no mood to be rational.

The instant he turned to face me I launched myself to his chest, clinging to him pitifully, and just a pitifully, whimpering. Eyeing my tear-streaked face, his gaze softened and I slowly felt his arms hold me to him gently.

Hiei gently picked me up and cradled me in his arms, sitting us both down on the bed. He stroked my hair in a comforting way and I sobbed against him. Soon he was rubbing my back, and my crying ceased when calmed by the comforting sensations he was creating. I felt drained from the experience and his arms were rocking me to sleep. Vaguely I realized that neither have said anything throughout the entire escapade but paid it no real mind. We'd talk in the morning. For now, I just let myself be whisked off to sleep, feeling safe and protected in the fire demon's arms.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

I felt my vision go red. Some demon I didn't care to recognize was all over Botan who was crying and shaking with terror. My reasoning flew somewhere in the back of my mind and I felt my demon instincts taking over and I offered no resistance. I could admit I wanted to rip the piece of shit to shreds.

I knew the raw emotion must have been scaring the poor girl even more, but for now my attention was focused on the soon-to-be-dead crewmember.

I registered in my brain that he was trying to talk to me but I didn't here the words and in all honesty, didn't care too. I don't care if killing him would damn the existence of the world, he was going to die by my hand for the sin he had almost committed. No one would touch anything that belonged to me. Ever.

Before I knew it, my hand had stretched across his throat and had lifted him easily into the air so he was dangling helplessly. Tightening my grip, I grinned sadistically as my nails bit mercilessly into his neck, and heard him whimper in pain. My mind was firmly set on the pain, blood, and suffering of my victim that I was surprised when I felt something soft and alien on my back.

Shifting my eyes, I saw Botan clinging to me from behind, pleading with her eyes to stop. Truly, only she could want to spare someone who had wronged her so. I peered into her eyes, searching her soul to see it was truly what she wanted. I felt my inner demon shift, remarkable that even it responded to her feelings. Once a demon has given into the blood lust it rarely lets anything interfere.

I felt my senses calmed by her and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. My inner demon was transferred deep into my mind again and I felt myself take over once more. I felt my stance lax in her hold.

The bastard however, was not going scot-free. Grasping the hilt of my sword and throwing him in the air at the same time, I delivered a perfect diagonal slash down his back. All of it was done in my demon speed, so the death wouldn't taint her pure eyes. He died instantly and I was slightly unhappy that he got to die so quickly, but my priority was Botan.

I turned to her and she eagerly buried herself in my chest. The feeling was foreign, but I was not so emotionally distanced that I did not know what to do. Make no mistake, I am not a fuzzy, warm person, but I can act affectionate, I just never act on the instincts. Up until now anyway.

She was broken, vulnerable. What Botan needed now was to be comforted. I could hear her sobs and whimpers, felt her petite body trembling, and could do nothing. It made me want to revive the dead body and kill it again.

Softening my gaze, I picked her up and cradled her for a few moments, an embrace she accepted eagerly. I gently lifted the both of us onto the bed and allowed her to cling to me like a frightened child.

Absently stroking her hair now and then, I did my best to make her feel comfortable. Her soft cries hit my heart more than I'd like to say. I hated to see her sad and unhappy. Botan was supposed to be sweet and happy, always with a peaceful smile and glowing eyes. Not trembling and whimpering and helpless. I growled softly so that she wouldn't hear and cursed my inability to do anything effective.

I found myself stroking her back and holding her against me. This seemed to work because soon her crying passed and her frame began to relax in my hold, her breath evening out. When I wiped her tears away with my hand and she didn't respond, I figured she was probably asleep.

I began to pull out of the embrace and leave her to rest, but she tightened her hold. I froze when her eyes begged me to stay.

"Hiei, don't go. Please, I don't want to be alone," she whimpered, tears brimming in her eyes again.

I couldn't leave her alone in that state. I glanced to the door that lay broken on the floor in two pieces. Anyone could come in now. No, it wouldn't be safe to leave her alone.

I tightened my grasp on her to show that I would stay and she snuggled her face into my neck. Not even a minute passed before she was asleep.

I groaned and grabbed a pillow to place between my back and the dashboard. Really, she was a troublesome girl. Always getting herself into situations she was unable to get herself out of. I pulled her more protectively into my grasp, watching the door.

She sighed against my neck and I stiffened.

I certainly wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. I told myself I couldn't sleep because I was guarding her, but my rational mind knew I could guard her in my sleep easily. The main reason, if I admitted it to myself was the feminine body pressed up against me.

I stretched my hand out, a dark beam shooting from my palm to the frame of her door. The blackness seeped into it until it disappeared inside. Now I would know who was inside her room at all times, whether it is she, or anyone else that dared to enter. Nothing like this would ever happen again. Our crew will definitely be in for a rude awakening tomorrow. I thought it was clear that no one was to touch what is mine, but I'll make certain they'll never make that mistake again in the morning.

Until then, I amused myself by threading my fingers through her blue hair, feeling its softness, preparing for a restless night.

OOOOOO

And that's the end of the chapter! Wow, this chapter took a long time to come out, but I really did try. The words and feelings for this chapter wouldn't come together but I pushed myself to finish it for a present to all of you for the holidays. This chapter didn't go exactly how I thought it would, but I'm actually quite happy how it came out. What do you guys think? There's probably lots of errors because I did this in like three hours and I have to leave in twenty minutes for a Christmas party, but I'm pretty sure most of you are just happy the crewmember got what was coming to him and Hiei and Botan got their fluffiness, right?

So before I go I want to wish everyone a happy holiday if you celebrate Christmas, Kwanzaa, or Hanukah or just give you my best wishes if you're not celebrating anything!

Let's see, I'll make the quota for this chapter 120 reviews! Until the next chapter!

Freesia


	7. Day Trip

Reviewer Responses:

RitSuYue-Nope, I'm really excited about this story! It's much easier to write than my other fic actually. My goal is to get this chapter posted before New Years, so happy New Years and thank you for reviewing.

LivingImpared-Omg! I'm so sorry I spelt it wrong! Let's see how I spelt it last time…how the heck I got impared messed up with compare I will never know but I'm really sorry about that. Oh and what does matane mean? Thanks for reviewing!

Forgotten-Heart-Thank you very much! It's very rare to find a reader that is begging for an update. I don't mind when they do, I do it myself sometimes with other writers, but it's a nice change of pace for someone with patience. Thank you!

Kuwabara99-Yep, the demon was toast. Well, what did you expect from Hiei? I plan for Yukina to show up in the next chapter or perhaps two chapters. Depends if I decide to split this one up into two chapters because I expect this chappie to be a long one. Thanks!

BlueGreenGrey-I'm glad you liked the fluff in the last chapter! I hope this chapter is soon enough for you!

Vindiya- Thank you for your support, you will be happy to know this story is flowing so nicely that it's really easy to update and continue! I hope I don't jinx myself now! Well, enjoy the chapter and Happy New Years!

Ellamr-I'd probably want him to get tortured a little too, but this is Botan. She couldn't hold a grudge if her life depended on it. Thanks for reviewing and Happy New Years.

Bookworm0492-MERRY CHRISTMAS! There are lots of triangles in this fic but Kurama/Shizuru will be one of the pairings here. Are there any couples that you would like to see paired? I can't promise anything but I can consider it if you want.

KeKe-Kikyos-Daughter-Thank you and I will!

Betabonaza-Yep, I updated! I know the world is now officially in shock! What's your favorite chapter so far if you don't mind me asking? Thanks for reviewing!

Kitsune Kit-Thanks and Happy New Years!

MystiKoorime-My friend you have reviewed! Yay, now I get to respond! Hiei is Botan's savior that's for sure. I will include the crew getting their ears chewed off if I can write the scene properly. I plan too, but I'm not sure if I can do it justice so I may just refer to it. I'd really like to have it in though so I'll try! Hope you enjoyed the fluff! I needed them to get a little closer and harden their relationship a bit more to prepare them for the upcoming chapters!

Heartluv-Thank you very much! The two will get closer and closer as the story goes on! Here's the next chapter!

Amata Mercy-I'm glad you love this story! This fic will probably be better than the Will of the Fighter if you read that also, because I'm a much better writer now than when I started that fic. And this plot could go on forever no kidding! I love it so much that it probably won't end in awhile; you can judge it that's a bad thing or not lol. Hiei and Botan will get much closer as the story progresses, I promise you that, and yes, Hiei does take Botan with him, in this chapter anyway. Enjoy!

Keke-Kikyos-Daughter-Thanks for the review! You were the 120'th!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything worth patenting!

Tales of the Jagan

Chapter 7

Day Trip

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

The early rays of dawn's first light had started to trickle in from the balcony window. The blue-haired girl was sleeping fitfully in the same position as she had fallen asleep in hours before. Her cheeks were marred by the evident tearstains left behind from the midnight waterworks show.

Just as I had thought, I didn't get a wink of sleep, not that my body was protesting. I had slept a little last night and really my demon body rarely needed more than a few hours of sleep a week. Oh the joys of being a full-blooded demon.

I glanced at the dead carcass on the floor with unbridled loathing. That creature had tried to harm something that belonged to _me_. As my charge, I thought I had made it clear that nothing of mine was to be tampered with in any way. It seems that little message was forgotten and the crew would pay for this treachery. Dearly.

Footsteps started echoing down the hallway, and thanks to my exquisite demon hearing, I could clearly make out that it was coming down the steps, meaning it one of the other captains was awake. I heard the figure pause outside Botan's doorframe, the door clearly missing. I could picture the puzzlement on their face before my eyes connected with emerald green ones.

Kurama stepped in cautiously, his face carefully masking the surprise that I knew must be there. He regarded my position with Botan silently before redirecting his gaze toward the dead crewmember. The half-fox demon shifted his attention towards me again and I met his gaze indifferently, giving no hint that the red head seeing me in such an intimate situation with Botan affected me in the slightest. With all things said and done the fox had seen me in plenty more situations that were more intimate than this in the past. It was nothing to get embarrassed about and we both knew it.

I've had over my fair share of women and the fox had women flocking to him as well. In all my many years spent with women, I rarely cared for any of them. They were merely a convenience and happened to be there at the right time. Sessions of intimacy for the captains of the Jagan had no strings attached and were pretty much a one-time thing. It was a mutual, unspoken agreement that we knew and the women accompanying us knew from the start. For us it had never been about love, just the simple need to fulfill our desires and then take our leave.

Kurama, Yusuke and I have always been the same that way. Kuwabara, if he managed to snag a woman, tended to become attached to her before we forcefully dragged him off. The fool was too damn sentimental. It could get him killed someday.

I could tell that the fox's genius brain had clicked the pieces together and had figured out what had happened. His gaze turned cold and had a not been used to it, the look on his face might have even made _me_ shudder. Kurama has been my closest friend for ages but even I know to tread carefully when he gets that face.

"Last night?" he growled, voice cold with an edge to it.

"Yeah, but I stopped him before he managed to get too far," I hissed and spat at the dead body.

"I assume you intend to question the crew about this?"

I nodded firmly.

"There will be hell to pay."

Realizing that the dead carcass on the floor would probably do nothing to calm the poor girl's nerves, I snapped my fingers and the body was set aflame. My flames ate away at the flesh and bone of the demon, and minutes later nothing was left, not even leaving a black smudge on the wooden floor.

At that moment the bluette beside me began to awaken. She unconsciously stretched out and yawned before completely awakening. Her eyes fluttered open, one hand coming up to rub the sleep from her eye. They widened considerably when she noticed that her body was snuggling on mine and she blushed deeply.

"H-hiei?" she squeaked.

"Morning," I said gently, "How are you feeling?"

It took a minute to sink in but the memories of the night before hit her like a smack in the face. She her eyes that were still puffy from all the crying she had done earlier. Her eyes became misty with emotion and she offered a cracked smile.

"I'm fine," Botan lied to the best of her ability. If Kurama and I hadn't been the incredibly perceptive demons that we were, it might have slipped by us. But, being who we were, we saw through her like a window.

Kurama walked next to us on the bed and Botan noticed him for the first time, just realizing he was there.

"My apologies for not helping you last night Botan," Kurama said sincerely. His eyes were serious, but they had lost the dangerous glint to them. Kurama could control his emotions better than I could, and could hide them better as well. He wouldn't show Botan an expression that would frighten her out of the security we provided now. No, the full extent of his wrath would be showered upon the crew.

Her lips quivered once before she tried to cover it up with a timid smile.

"No Kurama, it's ok, really. Hiei took care of it. That-that man hardly even touched me yesterday."

"Then what's this," the fox said, caressing her cheek gently where it became an angry black and blue mark. Botan winced at the touch, light as it was.

"I was lucky. I'd rather have him beat up on me than harass me physically," she spoke softly, but I could hear the truth in her words. She shuddered briefly at the memories.

"It won't happen again, Botan. I promise you." I looked her dead in the eyes so she could see that I was being completely serious. She just nodded and looked away, if she looked me in the eyes anymore her composure would break.

Kurama knelt on the floor and pulled her upper half into a tight hug. She hugged him back just as tightly, trembling, clutching him for dear life. Her whimpers started surfacing as she tried to use him embrace as reassurance that everything would be ok.

I was slightly surprised Kurama cared for the girl this much. Sure, he would be expected to come to her aid as she was mine, and we protected what belonged to the other, but it seemed as if he truly cared for the well being of Botan. Apparently the rest of the crew had gotten attached to the girl without my knowing. That was a hard feat in itself.

Kurama seldom became close to people enough to call them friends. He was civil and spoke more than I did, but he kept his distance well. Undoubtedly he thought Botan worthy of the title of friend if he would exert himself this much to comfort her. Kurama may be distanced, but he was a great friend once you were deemed as one. He was deathly loyal and protective, and would risk his own life to help his precious people. I knew I could trust him with Botan.

Looking at the two of them, I was suddenly overcome with a feeling of jealousy. I had half the mind to rip Botan out of his grasp and hug her to me but I resisted. He considered Botan his friend; of course he would be upset that she was almost raped. Instead, I contented myself with the knowledge that even though Kurama was hugging her; she was still sitting in my lap. I thought I made the right decision when Botan pulled back with a small smile, but a true one nevertheless.

She sniffled once and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, both of you. I-I don't know what I would have done if-" she cut herself off abruptly, not wanting to go into details. Kurama and I both got the message she couldn't voice in words.

"Don't worry, Botan. We'll take care of it," I promised. I shared a knowing look at Kurama, he nodded in recognition. We knew what we had to do.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. I'd like to keep it quiet," Botan begged.

I looked away and shook my head.

"No can do."

"What?" She looked shocked.

"Do you think we will let them get away with what they tried to do to you?" I asked her, grabbing her wrists harshly. She looked on confused.

"What do you mean? You killed him yesterday, he's dead."

"We mean the crew, Botan," Kurama supplied.

"Huh? But they didn't do anything. It was just him! Surely you won't blame every member of your crew just because one of them acted out of line!" Botan argued.

"That filth may be the only one who acted, but he was not alone. Regardless, it seems the crew needs another reminder on how I respond to people who touch those that belong to me," I hissed.

The look of confusion prevailed until a light bulb lit over her head.

"That's right, because I'm your ward, aren't I?" she questioned.

I nodded.

"Yes. As long as you remain on this ship, technically you are mine."

"Well that's still no reason to blame everyone because one of them did something wrong."

Something wrong. _Something wrong!_ She classifies someone trying to rape her as something _wrong?_ What the hell!

"Botan," Kurama prodded gently, "I don't think you fully realize what could have happened to you last night."

She blinked.

"No, I understand, I just don't think it was their fault."

I groaned and resisted smacking my forehead. Why did this woman have to be so difficult? I decided that her naiveté and stubborn will was a bad combination to go up against so I decided to change the subject.

"Are you feeling alright?" She gave me a nod. "Good because after my little 'talk' I'll be taking you ashore to find some clothes."

She gave that bright smile that I had missed and her eyes lit up excitedly, everything concerning the crew forgotten in an instant.

"Really!" she exclaimed happily.

I nodded and gave a small smile that she didn't miss. In response her smile widened.

"Kurama, I trust you can find a village somewhere so we can make our stop?" I turned to look at him.

The fox smiled and nodded.

"That should be no problem."

Botan leapt off of me and in her haste nearly fell on the floor, but managed to catch herself at the last second. Kurama and I shared amused looks.

"Ok, I'll just eat breakfast and I'll be ready to go!" she exclaimed.

She was out the door in seconds. I shook my head at her excited state and waited.

"Three, two, one…"

The bluette stumbled back into the room sheepishly.

"Umm, Hiei? I forgot the way…" she played with her fingers in embarrassment.

Kurama and I got up from our places, one of us on either side, and led her out the door.

OOOOO

We had assembled the whole crew into one of the lower decks. As we had hoped, they were jittery and uncertain, knowing something was wrong and they were in trouble. Kurama was wearing his deadly expression again and it did wonders to unnerve the crew.

Yusuke and the fool and also been informed and were also positively livid. While Botan and Kayko were eating breakfast, it was decided we would hold the meeting now so the girls wouldn't find out, or at least be present.

For now I just let a nervous tension fill the room as they waited for one of their captains to begin speaking. It was Yusuke who broke the silence.

"Hey bastards! Obviously now you've figured out you've done something that's pissed us off so much I could spirit gun you to hell and back but you're not worth the hole in my ship!"

Some of the members honestly looked like they had no clue what was going on, while others looked guilty and stricken.

"One of your friends made his way into Hiei's charge's room last night," Kurama spoke coldly, "Ring any bells?"

Now they knew they were in for it. The fearsome pirate captains all had murderous looks on their faces. Facing their wrath was nothing they took lightly, many would prefer drinking poison if they had the option.

"And you call yourselves men, despicable," Kuwabara spat.

"Tell us which among you was involved in Gerra's plot and we may spare your life. If no one comes forward, all of you will die," Kurama spoke calmly, the death threat sweeping off his lips like he was talking about having tea.

Kurama knew that asking the crew to come forward in order to save the other crewmembers was useless. These men were the lowest of the low; the only life of value to them was their own. Kurama simply worded it in a way so that everyone, including the innocents and those who were guilty, would die. And they meant it too, it would be all too easy to replace the crew, the four captains saw them as nothing more than servant laborers.

"Pl-please we didn't think he was actually stupid enough to act on it!" A demon that could have passed for human if his skin was not brown and had his ears not have been pointed at such an angle cried out.

"Last night?" I questioned.

"Y-yeah. He came in the common room last night boasting of seeing the blue haired wench-girl!" He quickly referred to Botan with a much more respectable term as I gripped the hilt of my sword and glared at the man. He began to physically shake at my intense gaze, but continued his speech.

"He went on about how she was beautiful and that he wanted to have her. We could appreciate her beauty, but later that night he proclaimed he was going to her room. We didn't think he was serious!"

"So all of you knew?" Yusuke snarled darkly.

"If you had come to us, perhaps you would have saved your own life," Kurama informed, albeit too late.

I darted, too quickly to be seen, unsheathing my blade and made five quick slashes. A moment later I blurred back to my spot between Yusuke and Kurama.

Five bodies fell to the floor dead, a huge slash going across their bodies in places that varied. The crew looked shaken and curious, but took it as good fortune that only five had been killed.

"We know your schedules and your assigned jobs. Only those five could have been in the common room at that time. However, if anything like this happens again, none of you will be spared. Are we clear?" The demons knew that it was not a question, but a warning. None of them had any doubts that if one of them misbehaved, all would be slain.

"Now, clean this mess and get back to work."

The meeting was over.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

I walked on after Hiei in the bustling town, careful not to lose him. This town was lively, and packed with so many people. When he walked people seemed to make a path for him and stood out of his way almost out of respect. Hiei was fortunate to be blessed with an aura that commanded authority. Just by looking at him, one could tell he was powerful and the people made sure not to come in contact with him or get in his way by this fear. Me myself however, had no such authority, and as I trailed behind him I was forced to shove and push my way through.

I was desperate to keep up with his fast pace, though he was only walking. It would have been easier if I didn't have all these people in the way! Hiei had made it quite clear that I was to stick close to him. This didn't bother me in the least, I didn't feel particularly safe in this strange town, and if we split up I certainly wouldn't be able to find my way back to the Jagan again by myself.

Earlier, I had borrowed yet another dress of poor Kayko's. It's amazing she still has a wardrobe with me around. After breakfast, I was told that the Jagan had stopped at a hidden dock and Hiei fetched me to go to one of the ports. The Jagan was famous everywhere, so of course the four captains would know tons of secrets in order to stay hidden and unseen. I doubted there was really anyone that could stand in their way, but it would be an inconvenience for them nonetheless.

The hidden dock was quite a ways off, so the fire demon and I had a bit of a ways to walk. We followed dirt path that stretched on for a few miles without encountering a soul. I enjoyed the walk, it was peaceful and I missed seeing nature again after seeing nothing but ocean for a few days. Hiei for the most part didn't talk and I didn't bother to bring up a conversation. After what had happened, I wasn't much in the mood for talking anyway.

The path eventually led to a heavily populated market. I had never in my life seen so many people in one place. In the hustle and bustle I made sure I was almost literally on Hiei's heels and continued to observe the area and take everything in.

The captain pirate stopped in front of a rack of women's clothes and nodded to the woman selling them.

"Pick your clothes out here."

I nodded and began searching through the clothes. Tearing through kimonos, dresses, skirts, and blouses, I looked for something that appealed to me. A dress caught my eye. I reached for it and pulled it off the rack to examine it more closely. From the texture I could tell it was high quality, probably made from silk. With the Timmons we didn't have the money for expensive clothes, Mrs. Timmons simply made our clothes from cotton, a durable and affordable material.

The dress was dark pink and had colorful orange flowers going up the left side. I pulled it against me quizzically, trying to judge how well it would fit. The sales woman must have seen my dilemma.

"Dear, do you want to try that on?" She asked kindly.

Before I could say anything she pushed me into a makeshift dressing room and pulled the curtain shut.

"Go on, go on, try it!" she urged.

I sighed and did as she bid. Sadly, there wasn't a mirror included in the tiny stall. From what I could tell, the dress was conservative enough, came down just above my knees. The straps weren't immodestly thin, about the width of two of my fingers if you were to measure and the neck didn't dive down.

It was a nice dress, it felt wonderful on my skin, but I was still skeptical. Though practical, it showed way more skin than I was used to. The dresses I used to wear were full-length, long sleeved, and I always had to wear a shirt underneath it. Waving myself with my hand, I noted happily that it was a light dress. The weather was unbearably hot and these clothes were unarguably lighter.

"Are you done in there honey?" The lady addressed me.

I realized I had been in there for many minutes and replied that I was dressed.

"Come now, don't keep us waiting, let us see it on you!"

The woman opened the curtain and pulled me out by my wrist. I was off guard and too shocked to struggle as she pulled me out. The sales woman backed up to take a better look.

"What do you think?" She was looking at Hiei; obviously the question was aimed at him. I looked up at him to see him eye the dress. His eyes narrowed in concentration and I held my breath for his decision. Finally, he nodded.

"It's acceptable," he said, paying for it.

"I like it too! It goes well with your eyes," she complimented me.

Personally, I thought it clashed a little with my hair, but if it was good enough for Hiei, who was I to argue?

I decided to stay in the dress, as it was lighter and the temperature was too hot for my liking. Hiei asked, more like ordered me to pick out some more clothes unless I wanted to wear the same thing everyday. I pulled some others off of the racks and Hiei quickly paid for them.

I was a little uncomfortable with him buying me everything, I wasn't used to people buying things for me and it made me feel a little guilty. The clothes must have cost a small fortune, but Hiei didn't seem to mind parting with it. He must have just spent more money than the Timmons had saved up in their lifetime. I fidgeted uneasily.

"Are you sure it's ok? That's a lot of money you're spending on me," I murmured.

Hiei smirked.

"It's fine. I've had meals more expensive than this," he said arrogantly.

I gaped.

"Besides you need something to wear anyway, as you said you can't live off a Kayko's clothes forever. And shopping's a pain in the ass, so we're getting it all done now."

He honestly did look bored.

The sales lady had somehow managed to pile all the clothes into one big and sent us off, merrily. The lady should be happy, Hiei probably bought a quarter of the clothes she had for sale.

I didn't want to go back to the ship just yet. This would probably be the last time in awhile I'd be allowed off the ship. I decided it wasn't worth fighting Hiei about it anymore. I could live with remaining on the ship; I'd have Kayko at least. I wasn't overjoyed in any sense, but had accepted it. At least Hiei and I would stay in good terms. As long as I could stay with him, I'd pull through somehow. Besides I did owe him for all he has done for me, taking me in, and the whole almost rape thing…

And really, it was too painful fighting with him last time. With my jumbled emotions I'm not sure I could take another round of arguing. I'd break if that happened again. I was barely stable as it was.

Looking down at the bag, I stopped abruptly. Was it me, or was something glowing…? Hiei stopped too.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't answer and my hands dove into the bag. It led me to my old clothes; the glow was coming from the pocket. I pulled out my gem to see it shining brightly. What was this?

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he grabbed my wrists, forcefully pulling my hand closer so that he could get a better look, but careful of his strength so as not to hurt me. I didn't resist even though it was rude, his pinky was stronger than my entire body. A fact that was a bit degrading, but true.

"Why is it…?" I voiced out.

"It's sensing another gem. All of them react this way if two or more pieces fall into a close proximity," he explained quickly, "We need to find the other one. I should be glowing as well."

Suddenly he was all business. I hoped he wasn't going to try to kill anyone for it. A replay of what happened to my own village came to mind; I sure hoped it doesn't come to that again.

"Come on." He grabbed the wrist holding the gem and tugged me along after him. I followed obediently, pleased that he hadn't taken the gem from me in order to seek the other one out and left it in my care.

We scanned all the people hurriedly. I resisted the temptation to smack my forehead. How are we supposed to do this? It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack! All we knew is it was somewhere in the area, with no clue as to the direction. Someone could be carrying it on his or her person, like I am, it could be in a pot, and someone could be selling it for all we knew. The gems were so tiny it could literally be anywhere.

I growled in frustration.

"Hiei this is impossible-" He cut me off.

"It should be glowing like yours. We should be able to see it. Keep looking."

I rolled my eyes but obeyed.

My eyes were drawn to a skirmish not far away. A pretty woman was being trapped between two human men who looked like they were trying to intimidate her. She had caramel brown hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders and tawny brown eyes that seemed furious. Obviously she was not happy to be in the predicament.

The brunette was garbed in a red shirt that was littered stylishly with black lines. The shirt was tight and ended an inch before her belly button, revealing a bit of skin. She also wore a black skirt that was slit up the right side, from her thigh down. I'd probably look ridiculous in an outfit like that but she pulled it off marvelously.

I looked on worriedly as one of the males grabbed her arm, but she punched him in the face, sending him off of her. This caused her to lose her balance however, and she staggered for a second before regaining it. I noticed what slipped out of her skirt.

It was lime green, but other than that it was identical to my indigo gem. And it was glowing.

OOOOO

Yay, I'm evil, I left it with a cliffhanger! Aren't you all just thrilled? Cookies to anyone who can guess who the woman is. I'll post the next chapter in the next fifteen reviews, 135. See ya then!

xxooFreesiaxxoo


	8. Shizuru's Reason

Reviewer Responses:

Crystal Koneko-Yup, you were right! Thanks!

Ellamr-You guessed it, but in this fic Shizuru is NOT Kuwabara's sister. The two are not related! Yeah I guess Kayko, Botan, and Shizuru all have gems don't they? Who knows, maybe when Yukina makes her appearance maybe she'll have one too! I'm glad you liked how Kurama acted, I'm trying to draw on his darker side to the best of my ability but I'm not sure how well I'm doing it. He's actually hard to write like that!

LivingImpared-Wow, thanks to you I'm going to be spelling impaired wrong the rest of my life! Haha. Don't worry I've made dumb mistakes that top that. Yesterday my friend walked straight into a door because she was so busy talking to me she didn't see it! It was so hilarious and I was happy she didn't hurt more than her pride. Matane!

Kuwabara99-Yeah, you got it! Wow, either I described her well or you're all psychic! I like Botan's dress too:) Yukina will be coming soon in the upcoming chapters. She was supposed to appear this chapter but I miscalculated and the chapters began getting too long so I had to end them and start a new chapter. I'm too fond of details…grr.

Peneia Teke-Glad you liked the chapter! I tried my best and was sorta happy at how it came out! I never liked shopping much either, now I do though but I never buy anything. I'm far too attached to my money…Nailed it! It was Shizuru! I'm surprised everyone got it!

Vindiya-Yup! Shizuru's here! Man, you guys are good!

TearsofSadness17-Thank you! No! Don't say I'm getting good at updating! It's a bad jinx! Lol. Last time I told myself that I got lazy and it took like months to post the next chapter! But I appreciate it! Thanks!

MystiKoorime-You liked the Yusuke line? I need to start adding a favorite quote section. Lol, you can be in charge cuz I think you're the one who always says it! And I like that! Yeah, you got Shiz too! All of you are too smart! Note to self, be more vague…Hiei is possessive of Botan and cares for her in his own way, but I wouldn't call him in love yet. Definitely the beginnings of it are starting to show, but Hiei's a tough shell to crack. I don't think he'll fully realize he loves her for awhile, at least to himself!

Betabonanza-Thank you, thank you!

Mel A. T-Uhuh it was Shiz. I'm starting to think the punch gave it away! About your suggestion, Botan is spunky and energetic but she just went through a really rough time. She sees Hiei as her support, especially with what almost happened to her, she's not about to jeopardize her only security just yet. Her personality and character will shine through with time; I think you'll be please with how Botan acts in this chapter!

Heartluv-I'm glad you liked how Yusuke and Kurama reacted! I thought it was sweet too…In a dangerous kind of way…lol.

Kitsune Kit-Yes, you got it as well. The lady is none other than Shizuru.

Bookworm0492-Not a Kurama/Shizuru fan? I wasn't either when I started writing, but I got a request to write it from someone, so I tried it. Now I'm like addicted to it. There are some hints in the anime too, now that I think about it. I'm not a die-hard fan of this couple myself, but I think it's cute enough and I rather like it in this fic especially. I think I made their personalities fit each other. I'm sorry you don't like it, they will be a pairing, and there is some action between them in this chapter. Give it a try though, you might like it.

Ashley Dawn Kirk-Thanks for the extensively long review! I love those! The girl is Shizuru and she will be paired up with Kurama and another character. I'm glad you might join and post a Hiei/Botan fic! We could always use more of those!

Blu-babe-Thanks and I will!

Disclaimer: This fic and situations are all mine, but Yu Yu Hakusho itself does not belong to me…yet.

Tales of the Jagan

Chapter 8

Shizuru's Reason

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

I stood disbelievingly in amazement. It was definitely the treasure piece we had been searching for, no question. It was if time and space had frozen and hours were passing by as I stood frozen, eyes locked on the gem. I clutched my own in my hand instinctively.

Hiei noticed where my eyes were and smirked, pleased that now the Jagan would have one more piece of the treasure of Mortar.

Time began again as the brunette snatched the gem quickly off the ground, but it was too late, the damage had been done. She tensed and backed away, her posture screaming defiance. Hiei immediately took it upon himself to take matters into his own hands.

"The gem, wench. Give it to me."

She glared challengingly and hissed.

"No." The reply was so cold I thought I might get frostbite.

At the sounds of grunts and groans, we were momentarily distracted. The two goons that were bothering the woman before had dusted themselves off and stood up.

The woman with caramel hair stiffened even more so, now against the odds of four to one in her mind.

"Hey, woman, we were trying to be nice but-" One of them spoke up angrily, but Hiei silenced him quickly with an uppercut. He fell to the ground, and this time I was certain he would not be getting up for a couple hours. Hiei just as easily turned on the other one and knocked him out cold as well. The three of us were once again in a stand off.

Her eyes widened a bit with the unexpected help, but she wasn't about to thank the pirate captain. Hiei cracked his knuckles for intimidation or maybe just because he had just punched two humans in the jaw, I'll never know.

"I do so hate distractions," the crimson eyed demon murmured arrogantly, "Now that they're out of the way, shall we continue?"

I stood off to the side, watching the show down play out. I of course knew the brunette stood no chance. She was a human, and Hiei was a demon. Really, the match up was far from fair.

"I won't give it up!" She snapped acidly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. Playtime was over.

"That's fine. I'll take it off your dead carcass if I must." The coldness in his eyes proved that he wasn't bluffing.

"I'll never give it up! This jewel means more to me than my life!" she growled undeterred.

The words rang out in my soul familiarly. I looked at her and could see myself in her shoes. The similarity of the situation brought waves of sympathy over me. The girl would not back down, it was evident that the jewel piece meant as much to her as she declared it did. I could understand how she felt; my gem was the world to me as well. My eyes glazed over as I thought about it.

Hiei wasn't bothered by any of that though, or perhaps he didn't care.

"It doesn't matter to me how I get it, but mark my words I will be leaving with that gem," he promised.

I heard a rustle coming from behind me and turned around. The noise came from a crowd of figures were running towards us, people jumping out of the way to avoid them. I noticed they didn't look normal. Their skin was tinged green, their eyes yellow and reminded me of a reptile. Another thing that set me off was that they had some sort of bone sticking out of their head much like a spike.

"Lizard demons," Hiei hissed.

Apparently he thought they were more of a threat than the girl because he switched his attention to them as the approached.

"Get the girl!" a lizard demon shouted.

"Damn!" Hiei cursed, "Botan get behind me!"

I complied immediately and took refuge behind his back. These demons also wanted the girl for some reason or another, but their reason was irrelevant. Hiei wasn't going to let anyone else touch her until he got what he wanted first. After that, she was fair game.

The fire demon unsheathed his sword and stabbed it through the first lizard demon. I watched in amusement, surprised the kill wasn't gory. The kill didn't bother me in the least actually. As I watched him, I grew more impressed with Hiei's abilities. There were at least fifteen lizard demons but none were a match for him.

He gracefully and effortlessly cut each one down, clean and precise. His skill reminded me of a dance, deadly but beautiful. My eyes followed his movements, entranced. It was hard not to watch in awe; Hiei was death in motion. The last one hit the ground and I rushed to him excitedly.

"Hiei that was amazing!" I gushed happily.

"Hn." He smirked arrogantly.

His eyes darted around, looking for someone.

"Where's the girl?"

I swirled around. She was gone.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

I swore internally and cursed my bad luck. The wench had escaped and with her, the gem.

"What are we going to do now?" Botan asked.

I was more than capable of preventing something like this. It would've been so simple to subdue the whole lots of lizard demons in no more than a second but I didn't. I had only meant to kill the first one slowly to intimidate the rest of the lizard demons, forewarn them so that they knew ahead of time that this was one opponent they were not capable of defeating. To see the terror, futility, and finally the solemn acceptance that they were going to die was what I was aiming for.

If only Botan hadn't look so entranced in it all. I could feel her watching me with an expression akin to being entranced. My form was perfect, movement fluid and elegant. My swordsmanship and fighting skills were refined to the top level. Any passerby could have thought me a battle god and they would not have been far off.

I enjoyed her fascination immensely, which led me to showing her an encore. Smoothly, I defeated all of them with ease. It was a dance I had mastered, alluring and forbidden. But in my showing off I had wasted precious time, and the young damsel had taken the opportunity to flee.

I sighed, annoyed. That stupid, troublesome wench of a girl was a pain in the ass.

"We'll find her."

"Hiei? Maybe we should give up. She seemed awfully attached to it and she's already left…" Botan trailed off, twiddling her fingers and avoiding my eyes.

I clenched my teeth and growled.

"Don't be stupid. On this quest no one is simply going to hand over a piece of the greatest treasure there ever was," I growled roughly. Leave it to Botan so sympathize with a woman she doesn't even know. Their predicaments are similar; perhaps that's where her sympathy stems from, but really. This was no time to be sentimental.

She turned her lavender eyes to look at me pleadingly and I sighed, my gaze softening the slightest bit against my will.

"If we don't take it someone else will. She'll be safer with it no longer in her possession."

This seemed to work on her mind. By making it seem like it was for the brunette's own benefit, Botan became willing to search for the gem again. Well, so be it. Botan will take it for her own reasons, while I take it for others. Anything to twist the girl's mind into cooperating.

I snarled to myself internally. Botan complicates too many things, whether it's convincing her or impressing her. If I'd been alone this would already be finished. The other part of my mind argued that if it weren't for Botan we'd not have stopped here, therefore missing the gem completely. But for now I tossed that treacherous inner voice out the window and stabbed it.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

"And how are we going to find her?" I asked.

I didn't really have it in me to separate the woman from her prized gem, but I had recently become aware of the dangers surrounding the mysterious object. She at least deserved to know how much it could cost her to try to keep it. Hiei did have a point. If we didn't take it someone else would. At least with Hiei I could ensure that her life remained intact at the very least.

"We have to interrogate some people for information," he responded evenly.

I nodded. Fair enough. I was about to tap someone on the shoulder and politely ask if they knew something about the girl we were searching for when Hiei grabbed a human that was unlucky enough to come within he reach. Pulling him up by his neck, Hiei had his sword positioned dangerously close to said appendage.

I gasped in shock. Hiei! I mentally screamed his name to myself and asked what in the world he was doing. The poor man was shaking in fear and terror, trying desperately to edge away from the pointed sword with no success.

"Do you know a woman who has in her possession a jewel," Hiei lifted my hand with his free arm to show him my gem, "that is similar to this? She was cornered by two men earlier today and tried to fight them off. Ring any bells?"

His voice was not a question but a dangerous threat signaling that if he did not answer with the correct information, nasty consequences could befall him.

"I-it must b-be Shizuru!" the man stuttered, "She's the bravest and most cunning woman in this village! It has to be her! I know no other woman who has the guts to pull off something like you say." The man was all but quivering.

Hiei was still not convinced and tightened his hold on the man's throat.

"Describe her," the fire demon ordered.

"S-she has brown eyes and h-hair…wears tighter clothing…" the man gasped, his air supply being cut off.

Hiei released him and threw the man to the floor.

"Sounds about right. Where does she live?" the crimson eyes demon questioned.

I gawked at him. The whole display unsettled me. I wasn't used to seeing Hiei's ruthless side but I was grateful it was not directed at me. It made me nervous, but I somehow knew he wouldn't hurt me. I was uncharacteristically proud that Hiei was so strong and could command so much authority. It was addicting, but I knew it morally wrong at the same time.

"I-I don't know, sir," the man replied. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

The man was still crumbled on the floor where Hiei had deposited him before. At the unsatisfactory replay the captain placed his blade a hair's breath away from his neck once again.

"Not good enough," he growled sinisterly.

"Hiei wait." I grabbed his wrist, hoping to placate him. I knew my hand on his would do nothing to restrain him if he wanted the man dead for his insolence but I thought my feelings would have enough impact on him to make him listen to me in the least.

"Really, She is wanted by some gangs so she doesn't stay long in any one place!" he cried truthfully.

"Hiei, let him go. He really doesn't know anything," I said lightly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed in consideration as he took in my wishes with his own, but slowly complied, retracting his sword to its rightful place on his side.

"Guess we're on our own. But we'll find her one way or another."

At least we knew two things about her now; her name, Shizuru, and gangs wanted her.

OOOOOKuramaOOOOO

I trudged along the dirt path purposefully and swiftly, aiming to spend the shortest time as possible in town. My goal was to quickly obtain the item we had run low on and leave even faster.

How could they forget something as simple as firewood?

(Flashback)

"Hey, Kurama! We're out of firewood, buddy! How would our favorite fox like to go get us some in town?"

I frowned, not pleased at the news. Firewood was essential, without it we would not be able to light fires, and without fires over the deep, cold ocean the crew could get sick. Yusuke, Hiei and I were probably immune to most illnesses therefore be all right, but Kuwabara, Kayko, and Botan would be susceptible. The crew I didn't care about so much, but if all of them got sick and were unable to perform their duties, we would have trouble. Though easy enough to replace, we wouldn't be able to trade them off for new members unless we were at a town or village. It would be convenient if there were sailors waiting to be picked up in the middle of the sea, but life just didn't work like that.

On the drastic side, Hiei was capable of maintaining a fire without burning anything, but it would make him irritated and angry to have to waste his energy like that. And Hiei was _not_ pleasant to be around when he was in a bad mood. To most people half the time he was not pleasant to be around when he was in a _good_ mood.

"Why don't you go, Yusuke? After all, keeping track of the wood was your responsibility."

"Well, I moved the firewood in the kitchen for Kayko because she was complaining about how she had to get it for the stove and how it was tiring for her to lug it all the way back. So I transferred it here and when I checked on it this morning it was almost gone. So you can see, it was mostly Kayko's fault!" Yusuke accused.

Kayko, before had been looking apologetic, but turned red with fury at Yusuke's words.

"Yusuke you jerk! How dare you blame this on me!"

Whipping her arm around, she gave him a well-deserved slap on the cheek leaving Yusuke to curse loudly and rub his throbbing face.

"That still does not explain why you are unable to retrieve the wood yourself Yusuke," I reminded.

Yusuke blushed lightly.

"Well, Kurama…I'm not a very good haggler. Whenever I'm sent out to get something I always end up getting ripped off!" Yusuke said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

(End Flashback)

I sighed. It was true. Yusuke and Kuwabara both had no tact for haggling. Hiei could outright threaten the merchant into giving him what he wanted and I was smart enough to know a good deal when I saw one. Why? Why was Hiei the only other captain with half a brain cell?

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

After walking around for ages we finally spotted Shizuru. This poor girl always seemed to be in trouble. Men, demon and human alike surrounded her, jeering. It clicked that this must be one of the gangs in town that were after her. I wondered what they wanted with her.

The older woman must have had a will made of iron, for she did not back down. On the contrary, she was still resisting, struggling, hissing, spitting, anything to prove her defiance. So enraptured were they that the girl and thugs took no notice of us until we were all but upon them.

The struggle paused. Shizuru looked at us in surprise. The thugs looked at us with annoyance and a little fear. Still, they were cocky and overconfident in their abilities and numbers.

"You!" Shizuru pointed at us.

"Give us the woman," Hiei ordered scathingly.

The gang brushed it off and had the gall to laugh at him.

"Hey, sorry buddy but we got her first. Our little lady needs to show some manners and repay her debts to us." The apparent leader came forward, of demon heritage of course. Most often the leader of a pack was the strongest, and humans couldn't compete with many things, least of all strength.

"That is of no concern to me. Give her to me or I'll take her."

"Heh. You, stranger, think you can take all of us down? We're the Yuwatari gang, we run this town. No outsider is coming to come in giving us orders," the leader boasted.

"Have it your way."

Hoping to make a fool of the pirate, three of the members charged Hiei simultaneously. They attacked in a three not because they recognized Hiei's strength, but because they were cowards. They had no shame in attacking another man in numbers.

As expected, Hiei easily parried their blows and took them out. Now angry, the whole gang charged him, having no honor code whatsoever to stop them. I stood behind and watched the all out brawl. In the mess, I remembered last time Shizuru had escaped like this. Quickly scanning the crowd I noticed her standing on the outside of the rumble much like I was. Then seeing as no one was paying her any attention, she nimbly darted off into a nearby bar.

I deftly followed and ran after her. Unfortuneatly, Shizuru might have been graced with some form of stealth that must have developed to give her a chance with all these gangs after her, but I had none of it. Some of the demons that were not engaged in the battle noticed me trying to leave and came after me.

I ducked, petrified as one of the humans tried to hit me with a spear, the weapon cut the air above my head, missing but not by much. Before he could try again, a sword plunged into his gut. Hiei pulled it out and swung it expertly at the numerous opponents that were beginning the crowd him from all angles again. I backed away to put distance between us.

Hiei tried valiantly to rid all of the opponents, but there were just too many for him to defend himself and me at the same time. They could fight for hours and they'd never land a blow on him but they also enclosed him, making it impossible to come to me should I need help.

Remembering Shizuru, I turned and fled hurriedly into the bar I had seen her take shelter in. Some of the thugs broke off and ran after me. The fire demon cursed and attempted to follow but the defense tightened and he was forced back. Blocking at axe with his sword, his leg kicked out to hit another member in the chest. Pushing the axe user back, Hiei grabbed the weapon with his free hand and snapped the handle in half and hurled the dangerous metal head at a different thug. He cried out in pain but was soon dead on the floor.

Hiei didn't care; he just wanted to finish them quickly so he could get to Botan. This was what he had been afraid of. The bluette wasn't a fighter. Without someone to protect her, the girl was defenseless and at the mercy of the thugs. May the girl be damned for running off, but Hiei knew just as well that he had no way of defending her in this situation, as much as he loathe to admit it.

I burst through the door to the bar and made a beeline for Shizuru.

"Wait!" I screamed and she paused long enough for me to grab her wrist.

"Let go!" she yelled, trying to pull out of my grip but I adamantly held on.

The door swung open again, this time with our pursuers. Breaking out of our stupor, we dove behind to bar in a last attempt to hide. Somehow the thugs didn't see us and were sniffing around the room trying to find us.

We sat with our backs pressed against the bar, out of view. I sighed in relief at the temporary safety. Shizuru glared heatedly but she couldn't run. If she got up, the gang would find her. We were stuck.

"Look princess," she snarled, "Let me make this perfectly clear. I'd sooner die than hand this gem over so you and your little bodyguard should just back off. I hate fools like you who think they can take whatever they want."

Her voice was low but threatening. The young lady was beyond pissed. And rightfully so, I guess a lot of jerks have been after her lately. All this stress would want to make me snap too. Still, I wasn't used to being talked to so harshly, and it showed on my face.

Shizuru's gaze softened a little when she saw my eyes widen and my forehead crinkle. I could picture myself looking like a scolded puppy. The ferocity in her eyes began to ebb away and retreat. She backed down with a sigh and leaned more fully on the support the bar offered.

She took out her bright green gem out of a hidden compartment in her skirt and stared at it in the flat of her hand. A faraway look took over her eyes and I got the feeling she was reminiscing about some time in her past.

"This gem was a gift to me, you know. Given to me by the most important part in my life." Shizuru looked at my reaction and my eyes begged for her to continue.

"My lover, Sakyo gave it to me as a present. Only days later he disappeared without a trace. That was months ago, and I haven't seen him since."

Her eyes were dull now, gazing at the floor in disinterest. The sorrow and pain could not be blocked out.

"I remember him saying as long as I held on to it we were sure to meet again. I thought it was strange then but now I realized he was planning to go missing. Don't you see? I can't let it go, it's all I have left of him. This gem's my only chance in meeting him again. He promised me as long as I had it we were bound to meet up again. I'm traveling now, searching for him."

I stayed silent during her tale. With that out of the closet I could understand her a lot better now. It wasn't the fact that it was a piece of the Treasure of Mortar that made it so special to her. Sakyo could have given her a bottle cap and Shizuru would've guarded it with the same passion.

Her gem was the key to finding Sakyo; my gem was the key to learning about my past. Both pieces were tied strongly to our goals. Without them, we were lost. Nodding, I made up my mind.

"Ok, go. I'll distract the goons so you can make a run for it," I said confidently.

Shizuru froze, bewildered. When she saw I wasn't joking the look changed to surprise and gratitude. Her brown orbs glazed in compassion and I smiled brightly, encouragingly.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

In all truth Shizuru had a better shot at them than I did. She was street-smart and had proved it when she punched that guy earlier. She was tough and hard to break. I didn't have enough experience to bluff my way out of a box but I sure wasn't going to tell her that.

We nodded to each other and stood up, revealing our position. I braced myself, happily noting that at least only two of the thugs had entered the bar. Shizuru turned to make a break for the back door but her eyes caught mine.

"Hey, thanks…" She was searching for the words to express her gratitude but I waved it off.

"Just go!" I shouted and we split apart.

"There she is!" the thugs exclaimed.

I ran to meet them, grabbing random items on top of the bar and hurling it at them. Beer bottles, shot glasses, ashtrays, it didn't matter to me. Anything at all to distract them. They closed the distance sooner than I would have liked. I tried to scramble away but they overpowered me.

They tossed me on a table, each pinning one of my wrists on the table so I would be unable to get up. I desperately tried to bite them; it did no good.

"Hey wench, you're going to pay for that," he hissed angrily.

I yelped when he gripped wrist tighter. Suddenly he was ripped off of me and thrown clear through the wall of the bar. Hiei's eyes were blazing when he, faster than my eyes could follow, slashed the other with his sword.

He sheathed his favored weapon, turning to me.

"You all right?" he asked. He was trying to look indifferent but his eyes betrayed his concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you," I praised.

"No one touches what's mine."

He kicked one of the bodies hatefully.

OOOOOShizuruOOOOO

I made for the back door quickly not wanting to have the girl's sacrifice be in vain. She was different that was for sure. I didn't even know her name. She had acted so selflessly, she contained such a pure heart that surprised me. I had thought that all people with such a heart had long died out. If I ever got out of this I'd have to thank her properly.

As I ran through the doorway I noticed too late that I was not alone. Two demons belonging to the gang were stationed there, expecting me to make a break out the back. They were prepared this time.

I didn't stop running, their presence made me run all the harder actually. As one could expect they both moved to block my path. Not slowing down a bit, I punched the first demon as hard as I could. He clutched his face and landed on the floor. The other took the opportunity to grab my wrist in a death grip, yanking me back as I tried to speed past him.

Now halted, I struggled furiously to be free, but the result was his grip tightening even further. I just couldn't shake free of this guy. The other demon not holding me smirked arrogantly, raising his fist; I knew to deal me a blow for my 'insolence'. Really he just wanted to prove who was superior by smacking me.

I refused to let my fear show and instead looked on in anger at the impending doom. However, before his knuckles could make contact, he froze, eyes glazing over and then slumped backwards, no longer living. At this I couldn't help but gulp in fear.

A rose was embedded in his back, the cause of death.

"I don't approve of two male demons picking on a human woman," a cool voice rang out, sharp as steel and twice as deadly.

Breaking out of the stunned trance, I used the disturbance to forcefully remove the grip from my wrist while my demon captor was too startled by the interruption that he was unable to come back to himself in time. He snarled and reached for me again while I tried to keep the distance. My 'savior' if he could be called that, I really didn't know his intentions, was impossibly fast, and before I could blink, was between us. His stance was almost…protective.

It only took one punch from him to crumble the demon completely. Despite myself, this man scared me. He invoked fear in me that I hadn't felt since Sakyo left me. Until then I've been numb, uncaring, devoid of most emotions, above all fear. Life didn't matter to me as much; life was worthless without Sakyo.

But this man…He looked to be in his early twenties or late teens, but his eyes looked mature and impenetrable. He had eyes of someone who has lived long beyond their years, wisdom, experience, cunning, and intelligence. In a way, he almost looked like a girl; definitely had feminine qualities like his long, blood red hair.

His face was expressionless, in control; he must have had a lot of self-discipline to maintain such a cool demeanor. The man's frame was slender but strength practically vibrated off of his body. Just by one look I could tell that the man was more than he seemed. Deadly, conniving, clever, devious, killer, and power were all words I would associate with his person. Most of all he was intimidating. I was a firm believer in that the eyes were the windows of the soul, but his might have as well been a concrete wall for nothing could be depicted through them.

If death could take a human form I was certain he was it.

"I won't hurt you, I just want the gem."

I moved backwards, frightened. I knew it! He wanted it too! But this man…I couldn't fight him and win, this much I knew.

"No! I can't! It's more than just a precious stone to me! It was a gift from my boyfriend before he vanished! I need to keep it so I can find him again! It's my only chance!" I screamed desperately.

If I couldn't fight him, or at least defend myself against him, then my only option was to beg and lose my pride and hope he had a sympathetic heart. It had a very low success rate but my only shot depended on it.

The events of the day had fatigued me and wore me out. I pride myself in being collected and hard to crack, but even I have my limits. My nerves were high, my patience thin. It was just a really horrible day. I'm used to people coming after me, it happens everyday almost, but today was emotionally hectic.

The bluette had managed to soften me, the red-eyed demon that was with her and the emerald eyed demon (I figured he was demon. No human could be that fast, calculated, or natural killer that he was and pull it off with such ease), especially the emerald-eyed demon scared the heck out of me. They were a new volume of danger I had been exposed to; it frightened me and left me exhilarated at the same time.

The silence ticked on in a stand off, it was unbearable for me but the rose demon in front of me looked so at ease it disgusted me. With all the time, thoughts rushed into my mind, like how he killed the first demon. How could someone be so powerful that even a rose was deadly? It was a shame, that such a beautiful object could be turned into a murder weapon, but wasn't there a line saying every rose had its thorns? In that perspective, it seemed justifiable. Teaching not to overlook something as trivial as beauty because looks can be deceiving. The same would go for its wielder, as a matter of fact, because he was also an example of a deadly beauty.

Finally, after much consideration, he chose to break the silence.

"If you want to find him then come with me. It would be beneficial to us both. I need the gem and on the Jagan you would have better hopes of finding your boyfriend than stuck here."

Did he just say the Jagan? The _Jagan_? The most legendary and fearsome ship ever to sail the seas? _That_ Jagan?

Just then two more people sped into the room through the back entrance.

"Shizuru!" I recognized the voice of the girl who had helped me earlier.

"Kurama?" She knew him?

"Kurama, you can't take the gem from her!"

"Woman, what are you talking about?" The demon with spikey black hair did not seem amused.

The red haired demon merely chuckled.

"Botan, I wasn't planning too. Meet our newest crew member."

Botan's, I finally knew her name, widened in surprise, then happiness. The fire demon's opened too, but in shock and disbelief.

"Fox, what are you doing? You can't just do that!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Why not, Hiei? You did," Kurama replied smoothly.

Hiei's, as I know new the fire demon to be called, clenched his fists and teeth but did not argue. Botan blushed and I figured that she had been put in the same situation. For a second I had a bit of admiration towards Hiei, I just couldn't fathom how could he take anything from a girl as sweet as that. It didn't seem possible. I was glad he wasn't as heartless despite how he might have seemed.

"Shizuru, you're really coming with us?"

It took me a minute to put together they were all part of the same group. All eyes were on me, awaiting my decision.

I shrugged.

"If it allows me to keep my gem and continue searching for Sakyo. At least there these thugs can't follow me."

"You seem tough enough," Hiei considered.

I turned to him, "Glad you approve." But the intonation of my voice suggested that I didn't care in the least that I had his approval, and I didn't.

He glowered, not used to being talked down too. I knew that was possibly and dangerous, pissing him off, but right now it felt just too sinfully good.

"Should we go?" Botan asked, breaking us from the glare-off.

"Not yet," Kurama murmured, "I was sent to collect firewood, courtesy of Yusuke, and now all of you can help me."

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

As we neared the ship, carrying loads of wood, well technically I only held one bag, as did Shizuru, it was Hiei and Kurama who were carrying loads that should have been impossible to carry, I felt my pace slow down until I stopped completely.

Looking back over my shoulder, I took a last look at the scenery, thinking that it might be awhile before I was allowed off the ship again. I was startled to see that Hiei had stopped when I did, leaving Shizuru and Kurama to trek on alone.

"You handled yourself pretty well. If you would prefer, you can come along next time, but stick close to me. You're really quite helpless in a fight…"

I ignored the insult. I was so happy, if I had not the logs, I think I would have jumped on him. So I settled on a bright smile!

"Thank you Hiei!" I exclaimed giddily.

"Whatever," he said indifferently, but if one could look closely, they would see his eyes had melted their frozen look and were warmer than they had been in decades.

OOOOOO

Done! This chapter, no lie, took over five days to finish! It's over 6000 words! And on top of that I have a lot of things to say!

Congratulations for the following people for guessing that the mystery person was Shizuru: Crystal Koneko, ellamr, Kuwabara99, Peneia Teke, Vindiya, MystiKoorime, Mel A. T, heartluv, Kitsune Kit, booworm0492 and Ashley Dawn Kirk. Good job you guys!

If any unregistered users leave their email address then I'm just going to assume they want an email update when the next chapter pops up unless they tell me differently. So if you leave your email, I'm going to email you the next chapter ok? I'm doing this because I've offered before so I'm not sure if you leave your email if you want it or are just leaving it for whatever reason, so from here on out you've been warned! However, I'll only be emailing those who left their email for that chapter, so if you indeed do want the email update, then leave a review with it because I look at them when I write the responses for the chapter, so if it's not it there, you won't be receiving an update.

Shizuru is NOT Kuwabara's sister in this fic. They are in no way blood related and they have never met before. I may include some scenes where they have a brother/sister relationship but they are not connected by blood. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Last but not least, for future chapters I'm going to have a favorite line competition. In a review or email, leave you're favorite line in the chapter, and I'll put the winner in the next chapter to see which one won. Some reviewers just said a certain line was funny, and I'm surprise a couple of you said the same one. I thought it would be amusing to see which line in each chapter come out the favorite, so if its not to much trouble, if a certain line stays in your mind, write it down and submit it!

Last Chapter's Winner: "Obviously now you've figured out you've done something that's pissed us off so much I could spirit gun you to hell and back but you're not worth the hole in my ship!"-Yusuke.

Thanks for listening to all of that! The next chapter will be posted with 150 reviews!

Freesia


	9. The Missing Twin

Tales of the Jagan

Chapter 8

The Missing Twin

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

Life had returned to normal on the Jagan, or as normal as life on a pirate ship as renowned as the Jagan could be. Kayko and Yusuke squabbled like an old married couple, Kazuma remained insistent on following me wherever I went when he was off duty, until Hiei physically threatened to pulverize him for 'stalking' me, as the fire demon had called it. The normalcy between Hiei and I returned as well.

As promised, my duties on the ship were to help Kayko, the wondrous chef, cook and do other things to help out in the kitchen, which the dark haired brunette was only too appreciative for. On his off time, Hiei would spend time with me and me with him. It became a ritual to seek him out even if he was on duty. The crew hardly looked at me now, as if even a mere glance could incite Hiei's wrath.

Shizuru handled things differently. If I had not known better, she was born to be a pirate, because she adapted splendidly. She was tougher than Kayko and I, and was not in the least bit intimidated by the crew. She had proved early on, if they so much as leered at her, she would proceed to pummel them into the floor. Though some of the crew were demons and not easy to take down, Shizuru, who was technically considered Kurama's ward, was protected under the captains. If they should strike back in retaliation they knew they should chop off their head with their own hand, or it would be chopped off by one of the eight of the captains' hands. They were so afraid they didn't even dare to block for fear of their heads.

And so began their respect for the newcomer. With her bold and daring will, she had earned it quickly. It was never announced officially anywhere, but Shiz had unofficially taken the role of the fifth captain, though it would never be said in words. It just was.

Unlike Kayko and I who worked in the kitchen, Shizuru took orders from the captains and gave them out to the crew, and made sure they were carried out efficiently. It was quite funny to see a human girl ordering older, stronger demons around, but they obeyed and she would accept nothing less.

Shizuru and I molded a close bond immediately. She cared for me as would an older sister and looked out for me. Her relationship with Kayko was solid as well, though they didn't interact, as much I knew they both considered each other to be good friends and were well respected in the other's eyes.

As for her relationships with the other captains, Shizuru got along well with Yusuke, and had even come to give him advice that the sometimes dense captain was too obtuse to realize. She even went as far to ridicule Kazuma, one of the four captains, when he made stupid commands or otherwise mess up in an idiotic way. Kazuma, for his part, got mad and argued right back, but could do nothing more than get annoyed because she was usually right.

Hiei was another matter as he was too intelligent to make the mistakes Yusuke and Kazuma made. She respected him more than the previous two captains and always considered what he had to say. Hiei acknowledged her reliable and effective. It was pretty much him who gave her orders and unofficial rank to command the crew.

Shizuru was strong enough to not have to be Kurama's ward, but she was nevertheless. I haven't seen them interact that much, I admit, but their bond is strong and respected. I see that they group off together much like I do with Hiei, but they are more mature and quiet about it. When I'm around Hiei I sometimes childishly cling to his arm and plead he tell me stories or that I'm bored, or something childish like that. Sometimes he humors me and sometimes he playfully calls me annoying. But that's my personality and my way of showing affection, and that's his.

Kurama and Shizuru aren't as vocal, more conservative. All I can say is that it is deep. They converse about politics, plans of the Jagan, the weather, anything. Their bond is comfortable and relaxed. It's plain to see the respect and admiration, at least on Shizuru's part.

I was currently out on the balcony, my favored spot, reminiscing in my thoughts. I call of a bird nearby startled me. Birds? In the middle of the ocean? I looked out and that there were birds, many in fact, seagulls. And not far away, I saw land that the Jagan was no doubt approaching.

I leapt up in search of Kurama, the main planner. I was curious about what we would be doing in on this stop, we haven't docked since we picked up Shizuru a few weeks ago, and I was certain he could answer my questions.

Over the month I've been on the Jagan, I have become more confident on the passageways and finding my way around. As expected, I found Kurama in the captains' room where they often gather to strategically plan or organize things. I've been honored, as have Kayko and Shizuru on occasion, to be allowed in to the meetings. I'm never actually included on my opinion or contribute to the conversation, but I'm allowed to be in the room, which is a big step.

With all the captains in there, sometimes the girls and I get bored, so while they discuss something, we play tic-tac-toe or some other trivial game on another table to pass the time. During that time we might also tell stories, careful not to laugh too hard to make to much noise, lest we disturb the captains. Few things could make them ticked at us, but when they were heavily set in their discussions the mood was always so thick and serious, we knew better to interrupt.

I knocked on the door to be polite but didn't bother to wait for an answer before letting myself in.

"Hey Kurama," I greeted. Kurama was bent over the 'planning' table, looking at various maps and even some blue prints of what I believed to be the Jagan.

"Botan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He greeted warmly in response. He had such a way with words; he could make a simple greeting sound formal and complex.

I smiled cheerily.

"Are we docking? I've noticed we're approaching land," I began eagerly for answers.

"From your balcony?" He chuckled.

I blushed red. It seemed everyone had noticed I had an affinity for that spot.

"Hiei's twin sister resides here. Periodically we make a stop here so he can visit her for a check up, and we take the time to restock."

"Hiei has a twin?" He never told me that!

"Yes, Yukina. She and Hiei are very close, unbreakable. Their mother is dead, and without her they are each other's only known relatives," Kurama explained, figuring that I knew close to nothing and looking slightly curious that Hiei hadn't spoke of it. I made a mental note to bring it up later. Scratch that, why do it later when there's always the present?

"We'll be docking in under an hour. Be ready if you want to get off," Kurama said knowingly, "There's a chance Hiei might let you come along to meet her."

OOOOO

"Hiei! Hieiiiiii!" I called out dragging the last syllable out. Normally it annoyed him when I was loud. I knew it annoyed him, and we both knew that's the reason I did it.

"What do you want you insufferable woman?" His voice was light and proved all the harsh words to be playful, as did the half smile on his lips.

I almost ran into him, he had appeared so suddenly.

"There you are!" I exclaimed, smiling, as if I had just noticed.

Hiei rolled his eyes at my childish display.

"We're docking soon to visit my sister Yukina. Be ready if you want to come," was his command.

Ha! Kurama must have known, he said the exact same thing, get ready. So he tells Kurama but not me? I pouted.

"I'm ready!"

I had ditched my former dress with the orange blossoms on it in favor of an equally pretty solid white dress with red flowers printed into its design. Yes, I know, I like flowers, ok? I was named after one, so why not? Hiei's partly to blame, he just bought a whole rack of clothes, and many of them had flowers on them.

"I see," Hiei commented.

"You never told me you had a sister! What's she like?" I admit I was curious to know much about her. If she was Hiei's twin, did they have the same attitude? Would she have black hair too?

"She acts more mature than you do," he answered vaguely. I resisted the urge to say 'Duh!'.

"She's your twin, which means she's the same age as you! And you're how old? Like a thousand!" I retaliated, exaggerating his age. Come to think of it, I didn't know his age.

"I'm hardly a thousand. I'm three hundred and fifteen years old."

"That's way over ten times my age!" I growled back, "A few more years and you could be going senile!"

Hiei just snorted.

"How come she stays here?" I asked curiously.

"She lives in Koorime because piracy does not suit her," the fire demon replied automatically, as if he had rehearsed the same line hundreds of times.

"Are those her words or yours?"

The swordsman just glared.

I almost fell over when the ship lurched forward, I had learned that meant we had dropped the anchor, but Hiei grasped my wrist with one hand, my waist with the other to support me.

"Thanks."

"We need to work on your balance."

This time I glared.

"I can stand just fine thank you! If the stupid ship hadn't stopped like that I wouldn't have almost fallen over!"

It was a taboo to refer to the Jagan as any derogatory word but he brushed it off easily. If it had been a crewmember, he might have been scolded, wounded, or dead, but I was fine. I got off with way too much, but I wasn't exactly complaining with the leniency I was given.

"Then why do you trip over your own feet?"

I blushed hotly. Ok, I was a little clumsy, but I had always hoped no one saw my mess-ups.

"Hey! At least I'm not some old geezer! Try not to get stressed, you may start growing white hair!"

Even for us, today we were arguing more than usual, though only teasing.

OOOOO

We stood in front of a decent sized, wooden house. It seemed pretty enough, but some windows were broken, the grass looked a little torn up as if someone had been dragged, and there were some holes in the walls of the house.

I looked at Hiei questioningly. I wondered if it had always been like this. His expression was unreadable. It was just the two of us, the other captains knew that Hiei preferred to be alone with his sister, but for whatever reason I was allowed to come. Allowed actually meant more like ordered, but I was all too happy to comply. Who wouldn't want to meet Hiei's twin?

I walked in behind him; he didn't even bother to knock, just opened the door and entered. What I saw came as a shock.

Pictures were smashed, tables overturned, chairs lay on their sides, glass littered the floor. I could see more holes in the walls from the insides and even a couch or two was on its side. The place was a mess. A struggle had definitely taken place.

A woman with long greenish-blue hair, tied in a high ponytail, was crying on the only couch that wasn't knocked over. Her hands were covering her eyes and she hadn't noticed us yet.

"Rui." It was Hiei who spoke.

The woman, Rui, looked up fearfully, but relief came when she noticed the speaker.

"Hiei! Thank the heavens!" It would have been an understatement to say she looked distraught.

"Rui, where is Yukina?" Hiei questioned.

The poor woman looked like she was about to burst into tears again and her lip quivered.

"She's gone! They took her?" She cried hysterically.

"Gone? Who took her?" Hiei's voice was much calmer than I would have imagined. The voice calm, but cold, the underlying tone deadly.

"T-tarukane," the woman said between sniffles.

"Tarukane," Hiei growled. Apparently, he had heard of him.

Somewhere inside myself, I found the courage to pose a question.

"Who is Tarukane?"

"A rich business man. A real low-life bastard to," the fire demon spat.

I made some tea and Hiei busied himself by fixing some of the furniture and turning them over. I gave Rui a tissue and she smiled her thanks. I offered her the tea I had made and she accepted gratefully.

I sat across from her on the opposite couch, Hiei next 0to me. Only a glass table, which had a large crack going down the center, but we all ignored that. As Rui sipped the tea, she began to calm down a little.

"Can you tell us what happened Rui?" I asked. I had learned that Rui was Yukina's caretaker.

"Yes. It happened a few days ago. A large barrage of men barged in here demanding Yukina. Of course, we tried to fight back, but they were too strong for us. Some of them were supposedly Toguro's men who leant themselves out to support Tarukane."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"They supported him because Tarukane is trying to make a stand against the Jagan. He plans to use Yukina against Hiei so the Jagan can't interfere with their trade routes," Rui explained.

"Damned Toguro's," Hiei swore, eyes livid. Trying to calm him back into his rational state, I put my hand over his and clasped it. He squeezed back so hard I thought my hand might break under the pressure, but I bit my lip and tried to ignore the pain.

"They've been just waiting to take a stab at us," He raged on.

"We'll get her back," I consoled.

"Of course we will," I growled, "Along with their blood! Let's go!"

Hiei wasted no time picking me up bridal style and bursting out the door in his demon speed. I hadn't even the time to wave a goodbye to the forlorn Rui. The speed at which he ran forced my neck to rely on his chest for support. My hair was whipping over his shoulder and I clutched at his shirt desperately.

Trees, houses, everything was a blur. His speed awed me every time, especially when I was carried along for the ride.

OOOOOYukinaOOOOO

I heard the incoming footsteps stop outside my door. The said door opened and revealed an ugly, short man who was bald and had hideous bumps on his head. Tarukane, suit and all.

He entered along with some other black suit and tie people, all who were no doubt millionaires in their own right.

"Gentlemen," I nearly snorted. They were many things but gentlemen was not one of them, "this is the girl. Meet Yukina, the end to all of our problems."

"Are you sure this girl is Hiei's sister?" One of the men asked dubiously.

"Yes, I'm certain of it. She was in the house and resembles the picture perfectly," Tarukane responded quickly, squashing any doubts. I was silent and didn't acknowledge them the entire time.

A few days ago, I was home and with Rui. Then these men came and took me away. I didn't blame Hiei though. No, it wasn't my dear brother's fault that these men lacked honor and were corrupted. And I did so hate to be used against him.

I always was my brother's weakness because he cared for me and I was important to him. An easy target. But I would be adamant and not give in to them. If they had any questions concerning my brother, I would not answer them. They could torture me all they liked; I would _not _sell out my twin.

"The Jagan won't be interrupting our trade routes anymore," the men chuckle.

I was locked in a room that was surprisingly furnished. It had a bed, and a connected bathroom with no window. The sole window in my bedroom, no my prison, was barred and had a chair positioned next to it so one could look out the window if they wished.

That was exactly what I was doing and it did wonders to ignore them.

"Hey brat, what are you doing out there? I told you not to sneak around!" Tarukane snapped at his nephew.

Inconspicuously, I let my eyes wonder over toward the door and saw a little boy. He had brown hair and violet eyes, his expression meek. His eyes though were dull, void, and numb.

"Stupid bastard son of my sister! Government practically forced him on me when she died. I had to give in to keep up my respectable image," the ugly man murmured to his comrades.

The little boy didn't flinch at the insults and jeers being tossed at him but I saw a sparkle of hatred in the emotionless eyes. I felt my own loathing for this man grow. He even treated his own blood like trash!

I made a mental note in my mind to be nice to that boy should we ever meet again. I stared back out my window, oblivious to everything else, wishing I were free like the passing birds that flew by.

OOOOO

Reviewer Responses:

Crystal Koneko-Thanks for adding your favorite line! It really helps! Thanks for reviewing! I don't know if you know but you're somehow always my first reviewer! It's awesome to know I can count on you!

Ashley Dawn Kirk-You're very welcome! I was worried people would be annoyed at me for sending out email alerts but I knew some people wanted them. I'm glad you liked it though! Thanks for reviewing!

Youko's Kitsune Girl-Thanks for reading and reviewing my first chapter! I hope you like the rest even more!

Youko's Kitsune Girl-Enjoy the rest of the chapters! I wonder how long it took you to read the whole thing!

Kuwabara99-You're awesome, you know that! You review every chapter! And Yukina finally comes! Even if it's only a little bit…and the fact that she's kidnapped…but she's there, isn't she?

Youko's Kitsune Girl-Thanks, I'm glad you are liking all the chapters!

Forgotten-Heart-Shizuru and Kuwabara are not related because…I really didn't think about that. My mind was on other things in the story such as the plot and character relationships that when I came to the point where I had to decide if the Kuwabara's were siblings, I kind of just shot it down. I think when I was writing it, I forgot they were related so when I remembered I just decided that they weren't going to complicate the things I had already decided on and there you have it. Now that you mention it, I could have done the separated at birth thing, but I didn't think of it then. I'm glad you like Sakyo, you're right everyone forgets him. There will be Kurama/Shizuru in this fic, but we already know that Shiz loves Sakyo so it's going to be Kurama/Shizuru/Sakyo. I'm proud of you for catching on! Whenever Sakyo comes back in, it might be awhile, but I can promise it's a doozy!

Youko's Kitsune Girl-Really? You almost cried? That almost makes me happy. Not that I'm a sadist! I'm just happy I can write well enough to move people to tears! Yay!

RitSuYue-I'm glad you approve! You rock too!

TearsofSadness17-Thanks for contributing to the favorite line contest! I'm always surprised to see that everyone likes the same line! Seems almost like a magic trick or something…

Kitsune Kit-Thank you very much!

Vindiya-Thanks for doing the line contest! Actually I'm surprised people liked that line, because I didn't really like it when I wrote it. Ironic huh?

Kristyna girlie-Thanks for reading my fanfic! Your support really helps. And if you're email address has anything to do with being left handed, I'm a lefty too! Lefties rock!

Betabonanza-Thank you! I do notice I'm getting faster at updating and I'm glad you appreciate it!

LivingImpared-Yes, you are a very good guesser! Matane!

Kit-h-In this fanfic Shizuru will be placed with Kurama for romance. Outside of the crew, there will also be other people that she might also be paired with. And for how many gems there are…even I don't know that! But there's a lot!

Angel61991-Wow, I congratulate you for reading all eight chapters! It must have taken awhile!

Amata Mercy-Thank you! You're review was extremely flattering! I loved it! Thanks for participating in the favorite line thing! I hope you do it next chapter too! And yes, it has Kurama/Shizuru.

MystiKoorime-Sakyo will return in the fic, I'm positive of that. Nope, you're not getting too deep in the fic, you're pretty close on actually! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter my friend!

Keke-Kikyou's-Daughter-Thank you and I will!

Authors Notes- PLEASE READ! I thank all of you who did that last chapter's favorite line survey. It turns out there were two winners!

Favorite Line- "You handled yourself pretty well. If you would prefer, you can come along next time, but stick close to me. You're really quite helpless in a fight…"-Hiei

"Well, I moved the firewood in the kitchen for Kayko because she was complaining about how she had to get it for the stove and how it was tiring for her to lug it all the way back. So I transferred it here and when I checked on it this morning it was almost gone. So you can see, it was mostly Kayko's fault!" -Yusuke

Other notes-In this fanfic the some of the character if not all will be OC. I plan on making Yukina harder, Kurama is going to be darker, Botan more innocent, and so on.

In this fic there will also be various pairings. This fic, obviously, will end as Hiei/Botan but both characters will have triangles and other pairings along the way. Kurama/Shizuru is a pairing for example, but you can see that there is a Kurama/Shizuru/Sakyo triangle as well. Just giving you guys a quick warning!

And lastly, I'm extremely happy with the reviews, so I gave this chapter out early as a reward! You guys are awesome! This chapter is shorter, but I had to write it fast, and to be honest I most chapters are seldom going to be as long as the last chapter was. I just wanted to get Shizuru joining the crew all done in one chapter!

The next update will be up when I have 173 reviews!

Don't forget the Favorite Line Contest!

Freesia


	10. Rescue: Commenced

Reviewer Responses:

Crystal Koneko-I'm glad you like the plot and the pairings! Especially the pairings because not everyone agrees with them. With Botan dragging out Hiei's name, I just thought it was a cutesy thing to do that would go well with Botan's personality, and it would show how affectionate she was to him. It would show how close they were in Hiei's part because she's the only one who would get away with it without getting throttled .

Anime ace 12-Thanks for awaiting the next chapter! It gives me a great amount of satisfaction when writing!

Forgotten-Heart-Yeah, I like Tarukane's little nephew, my heart goes out to him. Makes me wonder how he can be related to Tarukane at all, but then again I created him, didn't I? Your guess is good, but the little one is too young for the life of a pirate…I have bigger plans for him…In this fic I plan to write Yukina as a strong character, but mostly by her will alone. Compared to Hiei she's not very strong (well anyone compared to Hiei's not very strong) but I admire her will and determination. She'll be a little colder in this but she'll be a sweetheart to the crew. Thanks for reviewing!

TearsofSadness17-Thanks for adding your favorite line, it still counts even though it's not technically a line. It just proves you put more effort into getting it written up and for that I am grateful! Between you and me, I think I'm getting better at updating because I know where the fic is going and what I want to include in each chapter. My fault would be underestimating the length of the things I want to include and the chapters end up dividing to make a few chapters. Darn my fondness for description…

LivingImpared-Thanks for reviewing and doing the favorite line thing! Sorry, finals kept me a little behind on updating! Matane!

Kuwabara99-Aren't you happy? I had Yukina in the chapter! Umm, Kuwabara's not going to save Yukina, but I'll give them their little moment in the chapter nevertheless. Well, maybe next chapter, I don't think I can get Yukina rescued all in one chapter; it would end up being too long!

Vindiya-Yeah I know, there wasn't really a line that stood out last chapter. I can tell because the favorite lines are spread all over the place. Thanks about the support on Yukina's character. I was really nervous on how people were going to act on her being colder as a person but this is an alternate universe fic. She's still nice, just a little distant and not as trusting. Expect her character to develop a lot!

Ballet Kitty-I'm glad you like the playful bantering Hiei and Botan engage in. I thought it would expand on their relationship together. Filipina! Cool!

Mel A. T-Yeah I can see that most people liked the conversation! I think all of the quotes came from that section but for the most part everyone likes a different line best! Thanks for reviewing!

MystiKoorime-Yeah it was fast! I'm so proud of myself! The Toguro's are very important characters! Without them the fic wouldn't be a quarter as great as I believe it will be! So I love them for that! Well…not the elder one. He scares me…Heehee that was my favorite line too!

Amata Mercy-Wow! You're review was so amazing; I'm flattered! I will happily admit, this fic is planned so much better than my other one! With this one things seem to connect and make sense! It's logical and flows. On the part with my mistakes, there are some I am sad to admit. I'm glad they are not obvious, but there's quite a few in each chapter. I'm too lazy to replace the chapter, if they had something where I could fix the chapter and just save it on then I'd do it, but is that possible? I think there used to be but it got removed or something. Or maybe I just don't know how to do it…Thank you! I think your review is one of the most inspiring I have ever received!

Youko's Kitsune Girl-Lol, it's hard to believe I can move anyone, but thank you very much for at least humoring me! Never fear, Yukina will be rescued from his ugliness…

Angel61991-Thank you very much! I will!

Bookworm0492-Hmm maybe by the end of the fic you'll be able to tolerate them. I promise to try my best to write their relationship in a way so that it's easy to see how compatible they are and how they connect! Personally, I think they go lovely in this fic, in my opinion anyway. No it doesn't annoy me at all, it encourages me to write them as well as I can! Kind of like a challenge, you know?

Keda Jaganshi-Yay! You started a new account! Did you have one before or did you just change it? Thanks for the support! It's encouraging!

Hiei's girl 06-I too am a victim of pirates and Yu Yu Hakusho. Both are simply amazing. Thanks, some of the fics posted on do need some work, but I find that great amounts of the fics are well written. I'm glad that you place my fic in that category! Thanks for checking it out.

Peneia Teke-Yukina is just prone to kidnapping. I'm forewarning you that I'm guilty of using many of the same events that Yu Yu Hakusho used as well as using a large number of the same characters. I find that people don't like OC's too much and if I'm truthful it's easier to write characters that you don't make up because you know their looks and personality already, as well as how they interact with other characters. I'm glad you approve . This chapter's a little late, but not overly late, and I blame that on finals. And yes, I actually DID study.

Jocelyneoverton-Sure! I'd love to be friends! If you have AIM then my sn is xxshikonxx!

H/B always-Hey, stop getting grounded ditz! When you get grounded I can never talk to you! Keep getting A's and keep talking to me! Here's a chapter for your reward! Extra motivation.

BlueGreenGrey- Yes it was Shizuru!

Tsume-Hiei luver-Yep, I will. Thank you!

Tales of the Jagan

Chapter 10

Rescue: Commenced

OOOOOYukinaOOOOO

The door opened once more, but softly, somehow managing to not seem intrusive. I looked through the corner of my eyes to see who had entered due to the unusual way the door was opened. Normally the business partners or their associates had a hurried, fast, loud, and very aggressive approach to handle entering my prison.

A small shadow peeked through timidly. I lost a great amount of my hostility when I became certain of my visitor, yet still kept my guard tight. I could sympathize with Tarukane's nephew to a degree, undoubtedly he wasn't accountable for any part of my abduction, but that didn't mean we were allies in this hellhole. The door slammed shut behind him and I knew that the guard at posted outside my room was still devotedly keeping watch.

I knew by now that no one could be trusted. Age and appearance mattered little; everyone was out to get everyone in this world. I was not easily fooled and highly suspicious of anyone and everyone.

"Umm…miss, I was sent to give you this food," the little boy said shyly, offering a tray of food to me.

I watched him cautiously; the child didn't seem to have an ulterior motive…but one could never be sure. Perhaps the food was drugged or poisoned. Tarukane could have decided to send him because he believed that I would think a child incapable of such an act. I knew differently.

People of any age, size, or race have the ability to be cruel. Ever since I was a little girl, I always suffered from insults, snide remarks, hatred, disgust, and hostility. Koorime is a very prejudiced land; 99 of the residents are ice demons, or lucky enough to be able to pass as one.

My mother was one of the Koorime, devastatingly beautiful and kind, but was foolish and unfortunate to fall in love with a fire demon. Despite the animosity most Koorime hold for other races, my mother's love was pure and true. She made the choice to live with him and decided to persevere through the loathing of our people, to accept life as an outcast.

The whole village abandoned her because of that choice. Suddenly the Koorime wanted nothing to do with her, even her own blood relatives. Only Rui, my mother's best friend and later my caretaker, remained a close friend and companion. From what I hear from Rui, even she did not like the fire demon, but at least she judged him by his personality, not his race.

Soon after mother became pregnant with Hiei and I and she was only too overjoyed. However, my bastard of a father had other ideas and loyalties; he took off even before my twin and I were born. Mom was crushed. She loved the man so much that she was willing to be shunned by the entire village and he had left her.

Even after we were born, Mom was never happy; I can count the amount of true smiles I've ever seen on her face on hand. She did her best to support us and love us, but her heart and soul were dead, all that was left was a shell of the person she once was. Later, when Hiei and I were eight, our own mother committed suicide.

I've grown up with a life of misery. The village shunned us and hated us for our bloodline was partly made up of fire demon heritage. Even after Mom's death, their grudge never wavered.

It was worse because Hiei had blatant fire demon traits, black hair, crimson eyes, and the dead give away was his fire abilities. Even from a young age, Hiei had excelled in controlling fire and bending the flames to his will. I believe that had Hiei not been born the village would have learned to accept me, I had no talent in fire abilities and I looked more like a Koorime, identical to my mother except for the crimson eyes that I shared with my twin. The citizens of Koorime despised him the most out of us all, more than my mother, more than me because he was a clear visual of my mother's 'foul up' and it was all to easy to place the blame on him.

I was hated as well because I would not abandon him. I loved my brother will all my heart; he was all I had. We had stuck together, formed a tight bond since the time we were born that only seemed to strengthen with time. Koorime detested us both with open abhorrence; we were subject to snide comments and revulsion. It's no wonder Hiei and I grew up to be distrustful and distant, all we could count on was each other and Rui.

The only thing I can thank the people of Koorime is for not taking Hiei away. And more to the truth, I should thank Hiei's strength for that. Koorime had made several attempts to force Hiei to leave or even kill him, but they were no match for Hiei, who was impossibly strong and uncommonly talented in fighting.

Hiei probably would have had no problem leaving Koorime, but he stayed for me. Rui took care of us, moved in with us after mother died, made sure we ate properly, were clothed, and the like. It's a wonder she wasn't shunned as well, but she had a lot of prestige in the village, daughter of some of the nobles and because she herself was not responsible for the 'crime', was tolerated, but barely.

When Hiei and I turned fourteen, Kurama managed to befriend Hiei-in turn befriending me. Really he's the only friend I trust, Rui's more of a second mother, and Hiei's my twin. Not long after they took off on an adventure to take advantage of the skills they were born with and put them to good use in the way of stealing.

I was left behind because my brother feared for my safety. Unlike him, I was weak. I had no aptitude to control fire whatsoever, and my ice capabilities were minimal at best. Even my physical strength was a joke. So Hiei left with Kurama because he said it would 'provide a better life' and it would enable him to support me. Despite everything, Hiei, Rui, and I have always been on the poor side, barely managing to get by. Rui was rich and the daughter of nobles, but they had disowned her after she made the choice to stay with us.

Hiei and Kurama were only too successful, not that I can say I was much surprised. Both were very uniquely talented and gifted with power and intelligence. Not that they needed it, but they were also bestowed with gorgeous faces that would have ladies anywhere fawning over them. My brother made it a point to visit frequently, noting my loneliness and sadness that came whenever he left me.

Soon I heard that he and his best friend had met two other boys by the names of Yusuke and Kuwabara who they had taking a liking too. The four had planned to become pirates and combine their powers to enhance their riches and make them unstoppable. They reached their dream not long after, achieving their wishes gloriously. Their occupation wasn't one I would consider honest, but all four have led hard lives and I knew only too well of the worlds' cruelty. In my opinion everyone deserved Hiei's wrath. He was blamed and hated for something he could not control and piracy was one way of exacting his revenge.

The name of their ship, the Jagan, along with all of their names became feared and admired everyone. Hiei's reputation grew and his name became a taboo in Koorime, all feared that he would come back one day to finish them off. He was incredibly dangerous and mirrored the hate that the people had for him. It would be all too easy for him to incinerate the entire village and no one was strong enough to stop him.

Fortunately for them, Hiei ignored them, which they blissfully accepted. Unless they somehow wronged me or slandered either of our names, Rui's, or our deceased mother's; then my overprotective twin would automatically kill person. If Hiei was provoked or pissed off he was unmerciful and unforgiving, that person was as good as dead. So against their wishes, the people treated me with respect but still maintained their standoffish behavior. I really could care less, as long as they didn't bother me.

No one knew when they would strike, but few were brave enough to actually oppose them, the Toguro's being the most prominent, and possibly the only ones who stood a chance. The two fierce ships began competing for something called the Treasure of Mortar, which I actually know little about.

The Toguro's took participation in my capture, no doubt as a stand against Hiei. I assume they probably assembled some tough opponents to act as Tarukane's bodyguards and even more when they predicted Hiei would come for me. I had faith in my brother; I knew that no matter the adversary Hiei would always end as the victor and save me in time. For now all I had to do was be patient until he arrived.

"Miss?"

And this little boy. My eyes narrowed; my mouth twitched into a scowl. If I accepted the food, he would have no reason to stay, therefore leave me alone but my instincts told me the food wasn't safe…

I stood up from the chair for the first time in days and deftly took the tray from the child. I decided to take the food but concluded not to eat even the smallest bit of it. As the kid was lowering his arm, I noticed him wince and rub his arm. On closer inspection I discovered that the cause of his discomfort was a large bruise located on his forearm, angry and purple.

"You…were beaten?" My eyes were wide in disbelief and confusion. Was Tarukane so vile a person that he would injure his own kin, his very nephew?

"My uncle…does not care much for me. All he sees me as is a bother and a nuisance. I hate him."

The little boy was shaking now, tiny fists clenched. His eyes were shut tightly but still tears leaked through. When they opened again I noted that they were full of sorrow and pain.

"My mother was never on good terms with my uncle. They were both rich but my mother was a good person, she was not consumed by greed or selfish. But when she became sick and died, I had no other relatives to take care of me. Tarukane only took me in because he would gain control of my vast inheritance until I turned of age to claim it. The other reason is it would be too suspicious with the authorities. Uncle's a bad man, but he lives on a good reputation and does unlawful things undercover. If he were to refuse the cops might snoop around for answers and he couldn't afford that."

"What is your name?"

"T-taro," he said between sniffles.

"Well, Taro, you and I are a lot a like." I knelt down next to the little one and stroked his hair comfortingly. Rui always used to do it when I came home crying after some of the girls were mean to me when I was younger.

"You see, my mother's dead too. The rest of my family had abandoned us, disowned us," I whispered soothingly and pulled Taro into a hug.

Taro and I did have a lot of similarities. I had gotten beat up as a kid too whenever Hiei wasn't around. I hated my 'family' that scorned us with the rest of Koorime. The only difference is that I had a twin by the name of Hiei and he did not. He didn't have anyone to protect him; he was alone. Gone were my suspicions of this little boy, as far as I'm concerned he wasn't capable of hurting a fly.

"Shhh," I cooed gently into his ear. His sobs worsened with the sympathy and I realized he had to get it all out.

I used my miniscule strength, thank heavens he was small and light, and sat in my over-used chair, placing Taro in my lap. The little on held on to me for dear life and buried his head in my bosom. Hugging him and rubbing his hair affectionately, I tried my best to console the sobbing child.

"I-I don't want to stay here anymore," He cried brokenly.

He really did remind me of myself, what I could have been like without Hiei.

"Don't worry. My brother's coming soon to rescue me. When he comes, I'll make sure you come with us. Would you like that?"

He nodded, tears still streaming down his young face, holding me as if I were a lifeline.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here now, I'll take care of you…" I took it upon myself to be the supportive figure that this unfortunate boy had longed for but never found.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

I paced furiously on the Jagan. The waiting agitated me and the tense situation wore on like nails on a chalkboard.

"Fox, do you know the location yet or not?" I snapped testily. Kurama looked up serenely looking for the entire world in control. Damn him and his insufferable gift to remain levelheaded.

"Calm yourself, Hiei. Becoming irrational and enraged will only endanger Yukina even more. You have to be composed and think logically. We need a plan before we jump head first into everything." Every word was true, but I was pissed off and not in the mood to be ridiculed.

He saved himself by continuing, "I've pinpointed Tarukane's hideout on the map. It shouldn't take too long to reach but we need to choose a rescue team and develop a strategy."

"We don't have the time! I need to save my sister now!" I hissed angrily, slamming my fist on the table, almost breaking it in half with the sheer force.

"Pipe down, Kurama's right. We all get that you want to save your sister, but that's not going to happen unless you think things out! You won't be much of a savior if you can't even get past the guards," Shizuru chastised.

My lip curled angrily into a snarl. I knew she was right, and it infuriated me even more. I tensed to lunge for Shizuru in my irrational state of mind when Botan latched onto my arm, knowing what I intended to do. Kurama had also placed himself in front of Shizuru protectively.

"Stop, Hiei. We're going to help Yukina, we just need time to sort it out first," she said gently. It was enough to calm me down; Botan always had that effect. I relaxed in her hold but she didn't let go for fear that I'd impulsively almost hurt someone else.

"Geez Hiei, do you go crazy every time your sister is in danger? I bet she's ugly like you!" the oaf teased.

I clenched my body until my muscles quivered with the strain, a large vein appearing on my temple.

Botan glared at him, silencing him easily and astounding the idiot. She normally wasn't the person to glare or get angry, but apparently that last comment had ticked her off.

"Idiot! Do you want him to go ballistic?" Shizuru screeched, smacking him harshly on the head.

"Moving back to the situation, who's going?" Yusuke asked quickly, redirecting the conversation elsewhere.

"I'm going obviously," I growled.

"I'll go as well," Kurama voiced. I had no problem with that, Kurama had researched the base and knew more about the territory and opponents we would face. Plus, he genius mind was always a positive aspect.

"Me too." That was Botan. That I did have a problem with.

"No."

"Hiei, you promised you wouldn't leave me behind!"

"I said nothing of the sort. This is too dangerous for you."

The blue-haired girl glared determinedly and pouted.

"I'll come too," Shizuru said resolutely.

"What is it with you women? Don't you understand no? It's too dangerous!" I hissed, at the peak of my patience.

"It's unlikely that they'll be in serious danger. Between the both of us, no harm should be able to come to Botan, if that's what you're worried about," Kurama spoke in that well-informed tone that never failed.

I glared heatedly at the 'traitor'.

"I'm strong enough to take on decent sized men," Shiz spoke confidently, ever the street fighter, cracking her knuckles for effect.

I growled irritated, this was taking too much time!

"Fine! But if any of you die, I won't take the blame for it!"

That was my way of accepting I had lost. Kurama took over splendidly, like the well-trained fox he was.

"Then it's decided. Hiei, Shizuru, Botan, and I will perform the rescue. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you will take care of the ship in our absence. Be weary of surprise attacks, the situation became dangerous when the Toguro's involved themselves."

The two men nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha. Just call us if you need back up, ok?" Yusuke said.

"We won't need it," I said confidently, "I'm more than enough to take on the whole base. The rest are just for precautions."

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

The Jagan had sailed at its fastest pace and in hours we had pulled up to the closest shore to Yukina's imprisonment. The four of us made record time in hauling our backsides off the ship and journeying through the forest with Kurama, who had the map, in the lead. Hiei took the back for safety measures, though he frequently insisted we walk faster and that we were only slowing him down. His desperation to reach his sister must be great; I've never seen him this close to hysterics. Well as close to hysterics as someone like Hiei could get.

At the comments, Shizuru would snort, Kurama would ignore the fire demon, while I would just look in concern. I felt a little guilty that I was slowing him down, but Shizuru and I were only human, it wasn't our fault we couldn't travel at the speed of light. Shiz took the time to reassure me that it wasn't that we were doing anything wrong; Hiei was just taking his stress out on us.

Moving in the steady fast pace, I almost tripped over a root, but Hiei caught me when he noticed I lost my balance. I was in the original dress I had bought with Hiei, the one with orange flower patterns, and I really should have changed, but in the rush it was the last thing on my mind. As much as I adored that dress, it wasn't particularly good for dodging attacks or running, though I could make do.

"Come here," Hiei commanded, "You're going to injure yourself before we even begin."

I did as he wished, Hiei carrying me bridal style opposed to riding on his back. The dress would ride up in that position and cause quite a…predicament. The new ride was faster, smoother, and my aching legs were rejoicing after all the running we had done.

"Need a lift?" Kurama asked Shizuru. Shizuru reddened, from embarrassment, anger, or something else I could not tell.

She denied at first, arguing that she was perfecting capable of carrying on by herself, but gave it after it was brought up that we would make faster progress if she relented and allowed Kurama to carry her. It was sad what speeds Hiei and Kurama could travel even when burdened with our extra weight.

The fox and fire demons suddenly stopped, in front of us was a large, imposing mansion, hidden away in the dead of the forest. This was Tarukane's stronghold.

OOOOO

End! Evil cliffhanger I know! I already apologize profusely with the delay, but I had finals and as much as I hate it, school comes first. Also, I have been put in an honors math class and incase none of you know it, I HATE MATH. Somehow my parents decided that I wasn't being 'challenged' enough so they tacked on the honors math. Whoopee. I hate math, it's vile, disgusting, and it's going to take away a lot of time I could be writing this. It's probably get better once I get used to the work load over time, I'm just being so pessimistic because I'm new to all the homework we get that takes over an hour of my free time. Err, sorry to anyone who likes math, I personally just can't stand the subject.

Favorite Line: "Hey! At least I'm not some old geezer! Try not to get stressed, you may start growing white hair!"

The last chapter had a lot of different lines that you had selected, and was the most diverse yet. They were all over the place! The favorite line was actually won by two people agreeing on the same line! Interesting, huh? Keep it up with the favorite lines guys!

You guys have been awesome reviewers, I'm pleased to say, and I like the way this fic is turning out. I've got the next couple of chapters planned out in my head so you can count on updates, though how frequent they are only my math teacher knows. (Darn you Goldsman!)

Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter once I get 195 reviews! Don't forget to add your favorite line!

-Freesia-


	11. Rescue: Complete

Reviewer Responses:

Ballet Kitty-Haha math sucks so much. I think I've gotten every single letter grade so far in that class, I'm all over the place. Well, me and the rest of the class. Personally I don't think the teacher cares if we all fail but maybe that's just me…I'm glad you like Taro, he's such a sweetie. And Yukina's prone to kidnapping because…it fits. This fic sometimes follows the storyline and I thought it would be a good way to introduce Yukina and give an idea of how sinister the Toguro's are. Plus, it shows Hiei's overprotective side for his darling little sister!

TearsofSadness17-Skipping huh? Guess what, you're a lucky duck! I'm not allowed to skip…not fair! Well it's probably better cuz if I missed one day of school I'd have a huge crapload of work that I'd have to make up. Hahaha you missed three tests? I'll say a prayer for you my friend…good luck! Lol, no just kidding I'm sure you'll do fine.

Bookworm0492-Glad you liked Taro! I really like him too! I love Hiei's moods whether he's feeling arrogant, protective, annoyed, or angry, they're all pretty fun! Thanks for doing the favorite line contest!

DeathAngel'sKiss-I know, I hate cliffies too. But to compensate, I made this chapter extra long! I have it all planned out and I think it's going to be pretty good. I don't think they're going to meet up with the Toguro Brother's just yet…it's too soon. Actually, I'm not even sure if Yukina meets Kuwabara in this chapter…

RitSuYue-Wow, I'm glad you actually don't mind how long it takes! I usually wait two or three weeks and even then I feel bad. It makes me happier to know that as long as the chapter is good people don't really care…too much. Thanks for doing the favorite line contest!

Crystal Koneko-Thanks for reviewing even with your headache! Take advil or motrine they may help!

Mel A.T-I agree one hundred percent! Math sucks and should die! Thanks for doing the favorite line, I think yours won so far it seems to be the most popular response.

LivingImpared-Hahaha no I don't think the favorite line can be in the authors notes, but at least I know you read it! I thought that was actually pretty funny, I hate math grrr. Thanks for the support!

Kuwabara99-Hahaha, Yusuke and Kuwabara need the exercise, that's great! I liked Hiei's past better this way somehow…don't really know why but I do. The characters personalities and portrayals are alternated (some more than others) and because of that their relationships are going to be a bit different. I know you're a big Kuwabara/Yukina supporter and they are one of the couples but I'm going to tweak it a bit. Oh, and it's not going to be immediate. Instead, I'm going to build it up, lol.

Angel61991-thanks for reviewing! Hope this was fast enough.

Avigayil Urameshi-Sorry for the cliffy, but it leaves good suspense, no?

KeKe-Kiyos-Daughter-Hahaha sorry about the cliffy!

MystiKoorime-Yep, that counts. Yukina's protective of Taro lol. I'm glad you seem to really like this fic!

Betabonanza-Wow, thanks for reviewing both chapters!

Betabonanza-Thank you thank you!

H/B Always-Hey ditz, what's up? You're cruel to your bf's…at least I'm a nice player lol. Thanks for reviewing, thrilled ya like it! I'm not in the mood to write proper English and I have a whole chapter I need to write bleh. Not fair I tell ya! Ooooh, hiiii kitty! I swear this is the after effects of the donut I ate…DONUUUT my sweet loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………muwahahaha

BballAnimeLover89-Thanks! You're awesome!

Hiei's girl 06-I'm glad you think the story is getting even better. Hope the update is soon enough for you!

Isis-Awww thank you!

Tales of the Jagan

Chapter 11

Rescue: Complete

OOOOOBotanOOOOO 

It had to have been a castle, or the biggest mansion I've ever seen, but whatever it was, it was HUGE in all capital letters. A stonewall was built around the fortress to help block out any unwanted intruders. The castle was dark; the fact that stormy rain clouds hid the sun didn't help to brighten the outlook.

"This is the place we're supposed to storm?" I asked incredulously. It was one thing to set out to rescue someone; it was a whole other ball game to step inside that place. The word suicide rang in my mind loudly.

"Calm down will you? I knew you'd have a nervous fit once we arrived here; I warned you this was no place for little girls," the dark haired demon growled in a displeased fashion.

"Hey back off her, jerk face. Botan's not a high class demon like you, of course she's going to be more precautious about storming a damned mansion," Shizuru hissed back with equal displeasure. Shizuru had always liked to stick up for me, however Hiei wasn't the best person to defy.

"Hiei. Shizuru." Kurama's firm voice paused the would-be fight from going further with two words. The red haired fox was wise and calm, but to push his nerve was never a brilliant idea. Then he said in a much kinder voice to me, "Don't let the size of the place fool you, Botan. It may look impressive and impenetrable, but I assure you that we'll have no trouble. Whomever Tarukane has hired should not be a worrisome adversary."

Kurama sounded so sure and confident of himself that I felt my nerves calm down a bit.

"If you're done dillydallying my sister is waiting." The fire demon's clipped tone had a warning lurking underneath his words that we all heard clearly.

"Ok," I said hurriedly, not wanting to try his patience any longer, "But how do we get over-"

My shoulders were grabbed abruptly, cutting off my speech, and felt the familiar feeling of wind sailing through my hair. Hiei's strong arms grasped my shoulders easily hauling both of our bodies up the wall. His feet landed lightly on the top and in one single jumped landed on the opposite side; Kurama had done the exact same thing with Shizuru.

I turned around again to look at the size of the wall. Hiei and Kurama made things look so effortless it should be considered a sin. That wall was easily five time my height; I'd never be able to scale something like that and land without breaking something.

'Their strength is unreal…' I thought, awed. Turning back, I gazed at both men openly; searching for something in their outer appearance that would justify the impossible things both men could do naturally. I couldn't find anything, they looked so human I might mistake them for one had I not seen their baffling abilities.

"Here they come," Kurama announced.

True to his word, a group of various demons were running toward our location. Hiei readied himself and took a stance.

"Botan, stay back."

Shizuru grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me behind her, using herself as a shield for my benefit. I was too frightened to move. I knew I should have had faith in Hiei and Kurama, they were more than capable, but logic told me otherwise. The rational side told me that two men verses thirty stood no chance; it was foolish.

Kurama and Hiei disappeared; I knew at the speeds at which they were traveling were to fast for me to catch with my eyes. Nevertheless, in less than ten seconds the opposition was crushed, flattened, destroyed. All held the telltale sign of a sword injury or a rose embedded in some fatal spot on the enemy's body.

I was still frozen in place half a minute after the battle had been won. I snapped out of my self-induced trance when Shizuru shook me gently.

"Botan?"

"Huh?" I blinked twice and came back to myself.

Hiei snorted in distaste.

"Little girls don't belong on a battlefield. You should have stayed on the ship."

I looked away, ashamed. Maybe Hiei was right. I wasn't exactly helping when my body froze every time danger approached. I sensed Shizuru was going to come to my defense again but grasped her arm. We continued walking towards the mansion.

"He's right you know," I said disheartened.

Shizuru sighed and her eyes softened.

"Botan, you expect too much of yourself. Hiei can't understand how you feel. It's natural for humans too shrink away when faced with demons. The fact that you don't flee says a lot," the older woman tried to comfort.

"You don't act that way Shizuru…"

"I've had to deal with demon bullies all my life. I've had time to become immune to them. You've led a sheltered life Botan, you aren't used to the giant border that separates humans from demons. The superior race can be frightening, if you let it."

Maybe it was a mistake for me to have come. Hiei, Kurama, and Shizuru already had one person to save; they didn't need me as an added burden.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

I opened the door and walked through it carelessly as if it were my own home. My narrowed eyes scanned the hall, deeming that no enemies were lurking in the shadows and beckoned the others to enter as well.

I made especially sure that Botan was behind me. Her reactions had me worried and frustrated. I had to get to Yukina quickly, but I was forced to slow to make certain Botan wouldn't be hurt. Both sides tugged until I thought I would get ripped at the seams. I just couldn't choose between them. I couldn't fathom it, but somewhere along the way Botan had become as important to me as Yukina, my own twin sister.

'Damn it Yukina, where are you?'

The hallways seemed endless, twists and turns later were still had not found Yukina. The halls seemed strangely deserted, we hadn't yet encountered anything. Tarukane had obviously expected us; the fools outside had proven that. Tarukane may have been a bastard, but he was a bastard with a backbone, even to the point of idiocy. Kidnapping the sister of one of the most fearsome pirates in the world took guts.

My senses pricked when they picked up a presence homing in on us. I halted and held out an arm, a silent signal for the girls to stop, Kurama had already sensed it when I had.

"Someone's coming," I alerted.

"Is he strong?" The brunette asked.

"He is alone. Normally one would take that as a sign that he is superior to the others," the fox informed.

Botan came behind me and grabbed my shoulder, whether in worry or for reassurance I don't know. I didn't bother to remove it, it mattered little, the approaching foe was so little a challenge I was certain I could beat him blindfolded. I was more worried about Botan's accelerating heart rate at the moment.

"So you're the fools that dared to enter the stronghold," a voice sneered.

A demon stepped out of the shadows. He was short and sported a long cloak. On his knuckles were sharp claw-like weapons; I assumed they were his choice weapons.

"Who are you?" Botan asked nervously.

"Imaki, first of the Demon Triad, little human."

"I don't give a shit who you are. Where's my sister?" I snapped.

"You must be the infamous Hiei of the Jagan," he murmured, "Pleasure to meet you. I'll enjoy ripping your pristine reputation to shreds. You of all people should know the folly of befriending weak humans like that. You never know when something might _happen_ to them." According to his leer, he was blatantly referring to Botan, who was still clutching her arm.

"You won't touch her," I stated in a dead tone.

The demon merely chuckled.

"I'll kill her in front of you!"

Botan gasped as in a second the Imaki had vanished and reappeared behind her, claws extended and reaching for her. However, in that time I had also moved with him and had a deadly hold on the wrist of the claw that had tried to injure Botan.

Imaki's eyes had bugged out with disbelief. I had to give him credit for his speed, but when compared to mine it still inferior. Clearly he had presumed that I would not have been able to match his speed and had been counting on that advantage.

Botan was still and had not moved. Kurama had taken Shizuru to the wall of the hallway, trying to get both of them out of the way.

"Kurama what are you-" Shizuru started but Kurama cut in.

"No, let Hiei handle this."

Kurama knew instinctively not to interfere. This idiot was mine. Anyone who had killing intent towards anything that belonged to me had hell to pay, and Imaki had just forfeit his life.

"Impossible! There's no way you can be as fast as me!"

Imaki pulled back and I let him. I'd play with him a bit before he died.

"Hiei wait-"

"Botan, don't move." My voice was cold and threatening, embodying the danger if she disobeyed. Promptly, she steeled herself, determined not to move as I had asked.

Imaki lunged forward in several other attacks at Botan in different angles. Each time I intercepted him and cut off the attack easily. With each failed attempt, Imaki grew more restless and desperate. Botan had her hands clasped in worry, her head swiveling to try to hopelessly follow Imaki's movements, but she hadn't moved in the slightest, my directions firmly implanted in her memory.

Imaki tried once more, disappearing in his fastest speed to come in front of Botan, but he knew now that I was faster and I would beat him before he could reach the young female. I prepared to step in the way again when I noticed something was different. The claws on Imaki's knuckles disengaged themselves and were propelled at the defenseless girl, his trump card.

Botan saw the speeding projectiles coming for her and her eyes grew large with fear as her body shook. In a flash I stood in front of her and my sword had violently slashed the sharp objects away.

Before I was pissed, now I was encased in a cold fury. Of all the underhanded tactics…this demon was clearly defeated, both of us knew who would become the victor and he still had the audacity to attempt on Botan's life.

"No!" Imaki yelled in defeat.

"Hiei…" Botan whispered breathlessly, complexion white with terror.

Until now, I had been purely on the defensive, seeking to toy with the Triad demon. Now that was going to change, games were over; the gloves had come off. Imaki had backed up, I was sure my eyes were flaming angrily.

"It's over," I hissed taking a stance with my sword, "Die!"

Imaki tried to prepare for me and defend himself, but it was over before it began. His dead body slumped to the floor and I sheathed my weapon.

Botan was still shivering, her arms were hugging herself, and her eyes had a faraway look that meant her mind was off somewhere else. Kurama had released Shizuru, deeming that I had finished and now they could move about as they wished. The brunette wasted no time in wrapping her arms securely around the younger girl in a tight hug. It was only then when Botan snapped out of it.

I felt a little concerned about her mental state of mind. What I did probably hadn't been the smartest move, I knew Botan was having her share of moments during this trip and I placed her in a position that would terrify the poor girl even more. In all honesty I wasn't focusing much on Botan besides keeping her alive, all my concentration had gone to humiliating Imaki.

In that desire I had allowed him to try to attack her repeatedly, though I had stopped him every time, Botan had undoubtedly been terrified. I cursed for not realizing sooner. In my mind I had thought my ward might have been uncomfortable with being 'target' but I didn't think she would be petrified as the outcome.

I had expected her to be confident in me; trust in my abilities, but I had learned before we entered the mansion that she was frightened of these demons. Botan hadn't had adequate time to adjust to my strength, how could she differ the demons that could and couldn't defeat me? It was a bad call of judgment on my part.

When her teary eyes met mine, I felt the gnawing guilt multiply a hundredfold.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

"Botan? Botan! Snap out of it!"

I 'awoke' in a sense to Shizuru shaking me with worried eyes. My mind was in a terrified haze, way past the point of hyperventilating. Everything had slowed to the point were it was just a dream; a terror filled dream, or would that be nightmare? Nothing felt real. A pit lodged itself in the center of my gut.

"Her system has entered a state of shock," I heard Kurama mutter but my mind didn't comprehend the words.

I looked into the warm caramel eyes that shone with worry before I slowly turned my head to meet with crimson red ones. The tears had welled up now, but I had kept them bottled up so that they couldn't fall. Our eyes locked and held each other in a type of standoff.

Never breaking the connection I pulled away from Shizuru and took a clumsy step toward the pirate charged with my protection. One, two steps closer, suddenly I was sprinting toward Hiei as fast as my shaky legs would allow. The said captain remained stoic; neither coming towards me nor moving away.

My body was moving on autopilot, on instincts alone. My logical mind was off trapped inside me in the dilemma. I found that my arms had wrapped themselves around the pirate almost of their own accord, clinging to him desperately.

At first the unmoving man tensed at the touch, but slowly allowed himself to relax and embraced me in return. He didn't say anything; Hiei was more a man of actions than words. I knew that the hug came from his sympathy for my condition and his assurances that I was fine.

It was all it took to shatter the precious dream-like state I had entered that served to separate me from the reality of the world. The misty haze lifted from my mind, unleashing the bottled up emotions to be exposed.

I choked on a half-sob; stifling it completely was all but impossible, arms tightening around the stoic man as a reaction.

"H-Hiei…" I choked brokenly.

He stared at me with an intensity I had rarely seen in him before. The emotions of concern, guilt, worry, and care all peaked through his poker face and I could no longer bear to look into his eyes anymore. Taking the coward's way out, I buried my face into his shoulder to block out his gaze.

"I w-was so scared…" The terror that I still felt was evident in my voice. It was so solid I was certain Hiei could have cut it in the air with his sword.

Hiei gently pried me away from him, I clutched to him with all I was worth but despite that he pulled me off like an unwanted fly. He held me from my shoulders, putting just enough distance between us that I was forced to look into his eyes again. I couldn't look away, we were only inches apart, and the crimson orbs had me memorized like a mouse staring into the eyes of a predator snake.

"Botan…I wouldn't have let him hurt you. It was a mistake to place you in that position, I understand that now, but I promised to protect you and I will, even if I have to risk my own life."

His eyes were solemn and true; he was speaking the truth. The tears that had been barely restrained leaked out, flowing freely down my cheeks. His words hit home, the confidence and honesty in them touched me, comforting all my fears. I wiped them away quickly with my arms and gave a quivering smile.

"I'm ok," I announced, finally pulling together.

"You sure Botan? That was quite a," Shizuru glared at Hiei, "Traumatic experience."

"I'm fine, really."

"Stupid woman, I told you to stay on the ship," Hiei repeated.

"Like it's her fault you used her as bait! Of course that's not going to go over smoothly, you sadistic moron!" Shizuru, as always, came to my defense.

Hiei glared at her threateningly, and released my shoulders as if to confront her, but I gripped his arm to hold him back. Of course he had the strength to break out of my hold, but the demon had enough respect for me to submit.

"Shall we continue?" Kurama butted in.

I looked down the hallway that we would continue, my eyes passing over the dead body of Imaki. My eyes widened in confusion. I had watched the battle, but Imaki's corpse had gashes all over his body. I had only seen Hiei hit him once…so where did all the others come from?

Kurama noticed my confusion.

"Hiei's sixteen strikes technique. He can hit a target sixteen times in a fraction of a second. It's nearly impossible to see all sixteen," the fox explained, and somehow I knew the emerald-eyed man had seen all sixteen of those strikes.

Wonderful…Sixteen strikes and I could only see one; shows a lot for the capacity humans have, doesn't it? The disadvantage humans were at didn't seem fair at all…

The staring contest between Shizuru and Hiei had yet to break.

"Women are such a supreme annoyance. We are much better off without them," and with that Hiei turned away and stalked down the hall, leaving the three of us to trail after him. How he could walk away and break eye contact first and still appear the victor of the battle of wills, I would never know.

Shizuru clenched her teeth together and pulled out a rock, where she had gotten in I didn't know and pegged it at the unsuspecting demon's head. Hiei casually grabbed it out of the air seconds before it made contact with his head without turning around, and crushed it in his fist. When he opened his clenched hand, all that remained of the rock was fine soot.

Wow…that was cool…and he made it seem so easy too!

"Stupid, egoistical fire demon," Shiz grumbled, the three of us hurrying after the departing demon.

OOOOO

Countless minutes had passed and we still seemed no closer to Yukina, aimlessly directing ourselves through the maze of hallways. This place was truly just too big.

"Kurama, have you heard of this Triad before?" Shizuru questioned. The two of us walked on either side of the fox demon, our assumed leader kept a few paces ahead of us.

"They are lackey's of the Toguro Brothers. As the word tri suggests, they are a group of three demons. The Toguro's must have assigned them with the task of defending Tarukane and assisting in the capture of Yukina. As lesser members of the Toguro gang, they aren't exceptionally powerful. The Toguro Brothers most likely are using them as pawns to test us," Kurama informed.

I listened with interest.

"I thought the Toguro Brother's group had a deadly reputation," I commented.

"The Toguro Brother's have a large force working for them, but only a select few in their ranks are formidable opponents. Most of their members are like our crew, weak and expendable," Hiei interjected.

"I see…" I muttered.

"Number two has arrived," Kurama proclaimed casually, Shizuru and I tensed behind him.

A young female demon neared us. She had long blue hair similar to my own and a horn was protruding from her forehead. She was garbed in a revealing red dress with a humanoid figure; if not for the horn, she could have passed as human.

"Second member of the Triad, Miyuki."

The four of us glared at her, but she only smiled.

"My, my, what attractive men you are," she purred lecherously. Hiei and Kurama remained unaffected by her words, but somehow I got the feeling they were not pleased to be eye candy for the female member.

She scrunched up her nose when she eyed us.

"However, I cannot say the same for these lowly humans you travel with. Pitiful weaklings. Strong women are so rare these days, wouldn't you rather be acquainted with a real woman like me?" Miyuki continued sweetly like poisoned honey.

Shizuru stepped forward, rising to the challenge.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew," the brunette warned.

"Shizuru are you crazy?" I tried to pull her back but she would have none of it.

"As if a mere human can order me around," Miyuki spat conceitedly, "You lower level creatures are a waste of space."

"Say that when you can beat one," Shiz countered.

Miyuki hissed in rage.

"Why you insolent little witch!"

Hiei and Kurama were about to get involved when Miyuki threw a fist, but Shizuru caught it in her hand and stopped its descent. Miyuki struggled in the grip, trying to make it connect with the human's face.

'What? How can a human match my strength?' the female demon wondered.

"Shizuru…" I wondered aloud, "Is that even possible?" The question was asked toward my demon companions.

"Shizuru's exceptionally strong for a human woman," Kurama admitted with pride.

"And Miyuki's no pride of the demon race either," Hiei dismissed.

Miyuki hissed, infuriated by the remarks.

"No puny little human can stand up to me," the blue-haired demoness hissed.

"Prove it," Shiz griped in return.

The demoness threw her other fist but Shizuru ducked underneath it and dodged the blow. While Miyuki was temporarily off balanced, the female woman used the demoness' captured fist as leverage to pull her forward and let go, forcing Miyuki to stumble.

The two went on exchanging blows, neither being able to land a hit on the other. They seemed evenly matched. I was quite impressed. Miyuki was a demon, Shizuru was a human, it should have been no contest yet Shizuru was able to fend Miyuki off and even take the offense.

Shizuru blocked Miyuki's fist with her forearm and launched her own punch at the demoness. Miyuki copied Shizuru's technique and blocked it with her own forearm. The two females strained to overpower each other, but they were locked in a stalemate.

"I won't be bested by a human. There's more than one way to exterminate you insects." Miyuki was quite done with being humiliated by a human.

She shoved Shizuru away and fingered a lock of her blue hair, choosing a strand and pulling it out.

"You may be strong for your kind, but you can never possess the skills I have at my disposal!"

The lock of hair shifted, hardening and lengthening to form a…whip! She flicked her wrist and the whip was sent flying towards the human.

"Shit!" Hiei cursed, moving his hand to the hilt of his sword. Kurama followed suit and reached into his hair to pull out a rose.

Before either of the demons could jump in, a bright light surrounded Shizuru, who had taken a defensive stance to try to minimize the damage.

"What!" Miyuki screamed.

Upon closer examination, the green light that surrounded Shizuru came from her gem of Mortar. The gem had activated and was floating in the air in front of its owner, leaving the safety of her pocket. Shizuru looked at it in shock as the gem glowed and changed shape. When the light faded, in place of where the gem had been, now a wooden staff stood in its place! The staff positioned itself in its master's surprised hands.

The whip sent for Shizuru had instead wrapped itself around the staff. Miyuki pulled on the whip, trying to dislodge the staff from Shizuru's grasp but the human held on tight. Using all her strength. Shiz pivoted on her foot, bringing the staff level with her shoulder to maximize her strength, and used the staff to toss Miyuki across the room.

The demoness had no choice but to call back her whip, releasing the staff. In the air, Miyuki flipped into a hand stand and landed on her feet.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Her gem activated," Hiei said, as if that explained everything.

"And what exactly does that mean?" I pressed.

"You don't think we're after the Treasure of Mortar because they're pretty do you?" Kurama asked.

'Well…yeah…aren't pirates attracted to shiny things? Wait…no that was parrots' I corrected myself. Well how was I supposed to know?

"All the treasure pieces have a special power that activates in a certain situation. Shizuru's activated when she was in danger and came to her aid. The effects of each gem and the hidden ability they possess is unknown, likewise how to activate them," replied the informative fox.

"Wait, mine has a special power too?" I asked curiously, staring down at my gem, wondering what was locked within it.

"Yes, I would imagine so," Kurama concluded.

"The Treasure of Mortar…I've heard of it before. So this is why the Toguro's are so keen on getting their hands on all of them," Miyuki realized, "But staff or no staff, you're no match for me."

She lashed out with her whip again, but Shizuru was quicker and sidestepped it, charging for Miyuki. Using the width of the staff, Shiz jabbed the circular endpoint into the demoness' stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of her.

Next, she removed it to supply a painful blow to the back of Miyuki's neck. Finishing the combo, Shizuru planted one end of her staff firmly on the floor and placed all of her weight on it, using the leverage to allow herself to kick off of the floor. The brunette kicked Miyuki brutally once with her left foot, and then completed the attack with a final kick with her right foot.

Miyuki was unconscious before she hit the ground.

I clapped loudly as Hiei and Kurama exchanged impressed looks. Shizuru twirled her staff expertly with her fingers.

"That was amazing Shizuru!" I gushed.

Shiz smirked.

"Wasn't that hard. This thing is kind of useful. I don't really understand what happened though."

The green light appeared again and the staff changed back into the gem.

"You've discovered your gem's hidden power, the ability to turn into a staff presumably. Each gem has a different power, and is triggered in a different way. Yours responded when you were in danger and activated. Now that the danger has passed, it returned to its normal state," Hiei clarified.

Shizuru examined her gem closely, looking for something that couldn't be seen, before placing it back into her pocket.

"Neat," was all she said, "So one more to go, right?"

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

With only one Triad member left to go we continued. I was thinking of what Botan's gem's ability was. I hoped it was something other than transforming into a weapon, because I highly doubted that Botan would be able to wield it effectively. Whatever the gem's power was, it wouldn't change because its user was inadequate. So if Botan's gem turned into a whip like Miyuki's, it had about as much use as a flat tire for a car.

Kurama and I held back, allowing the two females to walk ahead of us so we could talk quietly. We conversed lowly enough so that neither would be able to make out what we were saying.

"Good, one of our gem's hidden powers have emerged," I whispered smugly.

"Yes. Shizuru will be much more useful with the added help of her staff. I'd feel much more at ease if Botan's would activate as well," Kurama continued.

I grunted in agreement.

Suddenly the wall next to us exploded and a dark smoke blocked our vision.

"Damn!" I coughed.

The smoke cleared momentarily and a large, muscled, red demon faced us. The last member of the Triad had arrived. Like all the members of the Triad, this one used underhanded tactics.

In his right hand was a huge spike club; it alone probably weighed more than Botan did. In his left, he had captured both Shizuru and Botan in the same hand. The girls were struggling furiously but the demon laughed at their efforts.

"Gokumonki," the demon greeted, "The third and final member of the Triad."

"Forgive me if I don't want to shake your hand," I glowered sarcastically.

"Now, now, let's be civil. You don't want to anger me when I have these two fragile beauties." Gokumonki shook his left arm and the girls dangled helplessly.

"Hey jackass, eat this!" Shiz screamed.

Her gem once again formed its more useful staff form and she swung it at the demon's head. The caramel eyes widened when the staff broke over the demon's head and the wood broke in two. When that happened the staff reverted back into the gem. It would be no help in this situation. Gokumonki laughed again, not affected in the least by the blow.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you? You'd best learn some manners girlie."

"I'd advise you to release them now." Kurama's voice was cold and deadly, I instantly recognized the tone. Usually whenever it was heard, someone died.

"Why? You can't attack me when I use them as shields."

'That's what you think,' I thought.

"You were warned," Kurama said icily.

He reached into his hair and pulled out a single red rose. Anyone else may have laughed, but I knew the lethality Kurama's favored weapon possessed.

"What are you going to do with that, pretty boy? Court me?" Gokumonki mocked.

The petals gave way and the rose transformed into a green whip, decorated with sharp thorns. The rose whip technique, quite common among fox demons, but Kurama had perfected it to a caliber that I doubted anyone else with the same weapon could match.

This whip was far more superior to Miyuki's hair whip. This one had thorns that could cut through solid rock; Kurama's precision and technique only enhanced the weapon further. Kurama was also a better fighter than Miyuki as one could expect, he could react so quickly that most demons would not be able to follow.

In an instant, the whip had latched itself onto the club and I sprang forward to retrieve the captured females. One good yank later, I pulled the three of us back, leaving Kurama to safely finish the battle.

It didn't take long as one could imagine; Kurama was pissed. He yanked his whip, cleanly pulling the club out of the red demon's hands, and with another flick of his talented whip, had clobbered the demon over the head with is own weapon. A sickening crack resounded; Gokumonki's skull had crack. The demon was already dead, but Kurama wasn't done.

He manipulated his whip to encircle the Triad member and pulled it tight, causing it to wrap around him securely. A flick later, Kurama had tossed Gokumonki back out the wall he had initially crashed through and sent him out of our sight. A crash was heard, signaling that he had hit the next wall, and probably went through it.

Now finished, the whip transformed back into a rose and Kurama carefully placed it back in his hair. I smirked.

"It's been awhile since I last saw you that upset."

Kurama glared at me nastily. Obviously threatening our two females was enough to trigger his darker side.

"Excuse me, but did he just kill him with a rose?" Shizuru interjected.

Kurama chuckled, his lighter half coming back out into play.

"Yes, that is my power. I can manipulate plants and flowers."

Both girls looked amused at the prospect.

"It may not seem dangerous, but with Kurama even blades of grass can become a weapon. Plants have endless possibilities that you wouldn't imagine were possible. The less threatening a weapon appears give a greater advantage to the user with an element of surprise," I lectured.

Botan flinched and Kurama chuckled. Shizuru looked slightly queasy at the revelation.

"Great, even an innocent flower can be turned into a utensil of death by you guys. What else is new?" Shiz asked sarcastically, holding her head with one hand.

"Sounds cool Kurama! Can you teach me?" Botan asked naively.

"Afraid not. This is a technique exclusive to fox demons. Also, you'd need to have demon energy available to manipulate it, and considering you are a human, that could prove a problem," Kurama said kindly.

"Oh…" Botan smiled, not put down in the least.

"If you wanted, I'm sure Hiei could teach you how to handle a sword."

Both of us blanched.

"Yeah right, and watch her cut her own arm off? I think not," I argued.

"Yeah! I mean-hey!" Botan yelled at me.

"Let's go. We can talk about how much technique you lack after my sister is saved."

OOOOOTarukaneOOOOO

I opened the ice wench's door; the sight of her curled up with my nephew greeted me. I entered and a good number of my human guards followed me, all armed with guns.

"What's going on?" Yukina demanded.

"Your brother and his friends have defeated the Triad. It's time to move onto plan B," I said.

That said, a guard appeared on either side of the ice demoness and forced her to her feet.

"Taro!" she screamed as another guard hit the boy on the head with the gun, rendering him unconscious.

"Little brat always was a nuisance," I muttered.

"Take them away," I ordered.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

"How have we not found her yet?" Hiei muttered angrily, "We've checked the whole mansion!"

"It does seem a little odd," Kurama agreed.

I sighed and gazed out the window. Trees, grass, more trees, more grass, guards, trees, grass-wait? Guards? I took another look to be certain. Yeah, there was a large gathering of guards outside and a female with mint green hair and crimson eyes. Crimson eyes? Boy does that seem familiar.

"Hiei! Is that you sister out there?"

In an instant Hiei was beside me, eyes scanning where my finger pointed.

"They've taken her outside!"

OOOOO

In a wild scramble we all made it outside, Hiei decided against taking the door, claiming it would be faster to make our own exit. So Hiei made his own hole in the building and we jumped down from the mansion. Did I mention we were five stories high? Yes, we were. I can say without shame that I latched onto Hiei for dear life and mentally cursed the impatient fire demon over and over. Saving his sister and is all fine and good, but I don't fancy a heart attack anytime in the near future.

In that attitude we all rushed outside into the clearing where we had last seen Yukina and all those guards.

"Where is she?"

"There!"

And there she was, long mint hair tied in a low ponytail with a red ribbon, arms tied together with rope. Yukina was dangling from a tree limb precariously over a cliff, held up only by a piece of rope tied to the limb.

"Hiei! Don't come any closer! It's a trap!"

"Too late!"

We heard the clicks of guns, the safety going off and thirty human guards must have surrounded us. They had all come from behind suits of armor that decorated the clearing. The suits oddly made it look as if the clearing was made to be a battlefield. With Hiei and Kurama so occupied with Yukina, it's not surprising they didn't sense them.

The guards had us completely surrounded; each arms with a gun, in some cases two. I think one was even carrying a limp little boy.

Surprised, I, being my usual agile self, wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over some unimportant thing, landing flat on my face. I rolled a few yards over until a guard picked me up, wrapping one arm around my waist and placing the gun at my neck.

"Botan!" My three comrades chorused.

"This game is over Hiei, Kurama. I win." The voice halted Hiei in his tracks.

"Tarukane!"

Tarukane appeared behind his lackeys, making sure he was well protected by his guards.

"I'll have you know the three of you are standing on a land mine to which I have the control." He held up a device with a red button. "Move even an inch and I'll activate it. In addition to that, I'm afraid dear little Yukina will have a one-way trip down the cliff. Demon or not I'll bet she won't survive the fall."

"You asshole!" Shizuru screeched.

"Yes, I know," Tarukane agreed, "But I do so hate losing. I didn't get this far by playing fair."

If I could take a guess, Hiei and Kurama would be able to get themselves and Shizuru out of the way before they were caught in the explosion of the mine, but they'd never be able to reach Yukina in time while dodging the blast.

"Hiei!" Yukina cried.

"Yukina!" Hiei echoed.

Judging from the guard up in the tree, and the knife he's holding, Tarukane wasn't kidding about cutting the rope that kept Yukina from falling to her doom. From where I was, it wasn't too far, and I didn't have to worry about dodging a land mine. But then again, I did have a gun pressed to my neck…

I froze and immediately felt desperation well up. This was bad, we were all trapped…I wasn't sure what would happen if someone didn't something but I know it wouldn't be in our favor. My body started trembling with dread. Would we all be killed? Tarukane would be thought of as a hero if he could bring in the bodies of two of the captains of the Jagan. The police would probably never bother him again if that happened…

"What's wrong, little girl? Scared?" the guard holding me captain sneered. That word triggered a waterfall of memories.

Shizuru grabbing my wrist and using herself as a defensive shield for me, images of myself being to terrified to even move, Hiei fighting Imaki as I stood frozen, Gokumonki grabbing Shizuru and myself.

Everyone had done his or her part, Hiei had defeated Imaki, Kurama made quick work of Gokumonki, and even Shizuru had beaten Miyuki. The only one who hadn't been useful was I…

"_Stupid woman, I told you to stay on the ship."_

"_I promised to protect you and I will, even if I have to risk my own life."_

"_I warned you this was no place for little girls."_

"_The superior race can be frightening, if you let it."_

"_Little girls don't belong on a battlefield." _

They all…Kurama, Shizuru and Hiei all protected me. They all fought to protect me. Not somebody, _I_ have to do something. I felt my hands clench tightly into fists. I have to be strong enough to protect my important people, I can't always depend on them to come and save me. I won't let them down anymore!

Looking around for anything that could be of help, I noticed the suit of armor right next to me and formulated a plan quickly.

"I'm _not_ a little girl!"

Putting everything I had into, I stepped on the guard's foot as hard as I could, forcing my full weight and more onto it. The guard weakened his hold in surprise and pain and I seized the chance to break away enough to reach to the suit of armor. I tugged on the spear that the armor suit was holding with all my might, relieved when it finally came out.

Wasting no time, I plunged it through the stomach of the guard that had recovered and was reaching for me again. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor, trying to pull it out. I sensed more than saw Tarukane press the button; by that time I was already running toward Yukina. I saw the guard cut Yukina's rope as she screamed and heard the explosion of the land mine going off.

I saw Yukina falling in slow motion, the split rope no longer supporting her weight and pushed myself even harder to make it in time. Just as she was a second of being out of reach I dove on my knees and grabbed her bound wrists. Somehow, I had forgotten the extra weight I would have to hold and I my body buckled at the waist from the strain. Now, my head from my waist were all over the cliff, my hips and legs supporting all the weight.

My surprised candy eyes met surprised crimson ones and our eyes locked. Even in all the panic surrounding us, all I could think was that Yukina's eyes were the same exact shade of crimson as Hiei's. I heard battle noises and grunts, guns going off and knew that my friends had evaded the mine, not that I ever had any doubt.

I tried to pull Yukina back up, but the weight was too heavy, it was all I could do to hold on. I heard the click of the gun from the guard in the tree that had cut Yukina's rope. Crap, I had completely forgotten about him! I heard a grunt of pain, and looked up to see Hiei's sword piercing the would-be murderer in the chest.

I grunted as I slipped, my body could no longer support our combined weights. Yukina's eyes mirrored mine in panic and desperation as I felt my body succumbing to the strain. I felt the sensation of falling for only a second, when a pair of strong arms caught my waist, checking our falls. Even when we were falling, I refused to let go of Yukina. I had resigned myself; either we were both going to make it or we were both going to fall down the cliff.

The arms slowly pulled us up and once Hiei had pulled us safely back on the ground I happily collapsed on the floor. Hiei cut Yukina's bindings away and the two siblings happily embraced, err well Yukina jumped on Hiei and Hiei returned the hug. From my spot on the floor, I could see that Kurama and Shizuru had finished with the guards, sporting a whip and staff respectively. They jogged over quickly.

"Botan are you ok? Are you crazy? You could have been killed!" she said as she dropped to her knees beside me, Kurama following suit. I smiled weakly.

"If I'm crazy it's from being around you guys for too long," I replied.

"Well if this isn't a nice little family reunion," a voice rasped, "I'll kill you all in one shot."

Tarukane faced us, in his hands a gun that he had probably taken from one of his fallen guards.

"Tarukane," Hiei growled, "Burn in hell."

Fire exploded beneath Tarukane immediately after the words had been spoken. Seconds later he was no more.

"I knew you'd come for me," Yukina said cheerily, her eyes only on her brother.

Hiei offered a small smile for his twin.

"Of course. Let's leave now, Botan are you alright?" Hiei pulled away from Yukina to inspect me.

"Just a little tired," I replied.

"Wait! We can't leave without the boy!" Yukina cried suddenly.

"The boy?"

"Yes, Taro. He's Tarukane's nephew but he's been abused by his uncle ever since his mother died."

"Fine, we'll take the boy. Then can we go?" Hiei asked.

Yukina nodded her consent.

My eyes blurred and I was overcome by a sudden fatigue. My head fell to the floor lightly. The last thing I saw was Kurama carrying a little boy before everything went black.

OOOOO

Oh my god that was the longest freaking chapter ever! It took me over seven hours to write! I think that qualifies for the most exciting chapter, hope you all liked it! I need to stop typing before my fingers fall off!

Favorite Line-"What is it with you women? Don't you understand no? It's too dangerous!"-Hiei

I'll post the next chapter with 212 reviews. Please tell me what you think about this chapter because it's really long and I'm sure I screwed up parts because my mind was elsewhere and I was off track somewhere. And if you want send your favorite line!

-Freesia-


	12. Downtime

Reviewer Responses:

Inu.Roxs-Thank you very much! I hope this is soon enough.

Anime ace 12-Haha your favorite line was my favorite line too! I'm very honored to possibly be the first person to ever receive one of your lovely reviews. I don't expect Botan's gem to activate for quite a few chapters. As for the length of this fic, I'd say…hmm…anywhere from thirty chapters up probably. This is just a rough estimate to be sure, it may fall a little short, but knowing myself as I do I tend to underestimate the number of chapters so I'd lean more towards surpassing thirty chapters. I'm especially pleased you like my writing style, writing in first person takes more time than the other two in my personal opinion. It's easy, but ends up coming out longer. I intend to include Hiei giving Botan a short lesson on swords, but not much, and she won't be learning how to use one as far as I know. Botan's just not the type of person who could use that type, if any weapon. In my opinion she's too sentimental and couldn't take the life of someone else even if she had mastered a weapon. It's just not Botan.

Crystal Koneko-I thought about making Botan's gem's power her oar but decided against it in the end. What I have in mind is relatively the same power but much more symbolic. Lol, chew on that for a while. Hope you don't get a headache heehee.

DeathAngel'sKiss-I'm pleased you liked the chapter, I put a lot of effort into that one and my hands nearly fell off trying to fit all that into one chapter. At least I know that the ending result was satisfactory, which makes it all worth it. That chapter was pure Botan development, but I wanted everyone to see the change in her. She goes from being a sheltered, ordinary girl and is thrust into a new type of living with extraordinary people. The conversion isn't all that easy, but she makes it because she cares for her new family and doesn't want to let them down. Aww, and I luv you too cuz you give awesome reviews and make me happy! Oh, and I should have made a note, but the guard didn't die. Botan stabbed him, but it wasn't fatal, she technically she didn't kill him. Wound severely? Yes.

TheDemonQueen1-Sorry I left it there, but that chapter really should have been two or even three chapters and I was terribly tired after writing out the entire 8,000 words of it. I left as gentle of a cliffhanger as I possibly could. Thank you very much for all of your very awesome comments (they make me blush) and Hiei is an excellent pirate if I do say so myself. Why didn't the YYH people realize that?

Ellamr-I'm guessing you are another person who thinks Botan's gem is going to turn into an oar? Well, you may be right, you may be wrong. But I'll just tell you you're wrong lol. I'll try adding more Yusuke and Kuwabara, I have been neglecting them as of late. This fic is more centered on Hiei and Botan, with Kurama and Shizuru after that. Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara and Yukina are more secondary main characters, if that makes sense at all.

Forgotten-Heart-Thank you so much. It left me feeling great about the last chapter. I'm thrilled people enjoyed it a lot.

Vindiya-Botan just passed out of exhaustion from the trying day. You're pretty sharp; I won't be revealing Botan's gem's hidden power for quite awhile. I'm not sure it will be the end exactly, but probably not in the beginning. Care to tell me how you guessed that? Glad you liked it!

Kuwabara99-I think Hiei should have fried Tarukane in the anime and been like why are you looking at me? It wasn't my fault he caught on fire. Things just happen like that. Kuwabara and Yukina's romance will be moving at a slow and steady pace and sorta flipped around. I don't want to reveal too much, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it, I do!

Ballet Kitty-No, I enjoy writing the fic immensely. It gives me even more pleasure to know that other people look forward to reading the chapters. It's a tad stressing, but I love it whole heartedly. Tarukane is gone! See ya!

BballAnimeLover89-Thanks for reviewing!

KeKe-Kikyos-Daughter-Thanks a lot!

RitSuYue-I'm not totally dead set on Botan's gem power, and healing could be a side effect, or a deeper skill. As for now, the main purpose of her gem isn't to heal, but something else…

Avigayil Urameshi-I'm glad you enjoyed the length of the last chapter, I'd like to say that that's the longest chapter that I'll ever write, but it probably won't. Most chapters like that will be broken up into smaller ones but I had planned all that to be one chapter and didn't want to mess up my precarious schedule even more by dividing that chapter. When I planned all this in my head I think this chapter was like chapter seven and somehow I'm at chapter eleven already. I make sure to at some H/B every chapter, it may be small, but it's there. Try squinting lol. There will be more romance in the future chapters, obviously some more than others, but the romance will bloom.

TearsofSadness17-Cool! I have a number one fan, how awesome is that? squeals and runs around I'm pretty sure that was everyone's favorite chapter if we go by what the reviews say! I'm thrilled you liked it! Tests suck, I have two tomorrow, French and Math ugh.

Bookworm0492-We had the same favorite line! It was just too funny! Glad you like the catfight so to speak and all the action squished in there!

MiaHime-Sorry that chapter was long, but most people tend to favor those, myself included (when I'm not the one writing them). Normally a chapter of that kind will be broken up into two or three chapters, but I had planned for it to only be one and was determined to keep it that way, despite the length. I'm pleased you didn't find any spelling mistakes, at least it proves to me that there were no blatantly obvious errors, thought undoubtedly there are numerous littler buggers hiding in that chapter somewhere. You picked my favorite line; I was hoping that one would win. I won't be revealing Botan's gem power for quite a bit, but feel free to guess what it is. Hint: It's not her oar.

MystiKoorime-Tales of the Jagan is centered around the Treasure of Mortar like Inuyasha is the Shikon Jewel, so be expecting a lot of it. Shizuru and Botan both had good moments, and you didn't truly think I'd let Taro get hurt, did you? Gokumonki was cracked up lol.

Keda Jaganshi-Yay thank you! Celebration! Hope this is soon enough for you.

LivingImpared-I am forever going to spell impaired wrong because of you lol. I agree, Kurama is awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

Gab-Sorry, I know I take a long time to write sometimes. Between the first and second chapter, I think a whole year passed by. Don't worry; I don't think that will EVER happen again with any luck. This baby is now my priority and I deem to finish it.

Betabonanza-Nope, you're on time. Don't feel bad if you miss a chapter though, I'm happy that you review for that chapter even though the next one is already out. I'm honored that even though you're rarely on you still take the time to read this fic!

Heartluv-Hiei is very protective. That protectiveness is going to be pretty important later on too  Thanks for reviewing again!

Hiei's girl 06-Thanks for you sweet comments! Do you like longer chapters? They're sure a heck of a lot harder to write! Thanks for doing the fav line thingie!

Amata Mercy-Wow, let me say that you have to be one of my best and most dedicated reviewers! Every review I get from you I can bet ten dollars that I'm smiling before the end of it! So thank you very much! It gives me so very much inspiration to write! Even right now I'm smiling! By the way, we have the same favorite line!

CelticBotan-Aw I'm so sorry! I never did receive the two songs that you sent me, otherwise I would have most certainly responded after I listened to them! Sorry about the misunderstandings!

Angel61991-Thank you very much!

Tsume-Hiei luver-Glad you liked the last chapter!

Youko's Kitsune Girl-Thank you so much! Your reviews are so uplifting and never fail to make me happy! Really, I need you after math class!

Youko's Kitsune Girl-Yeah, I like combining episodes with chapters. I'm glad you didn't find it boring, I tried my best! Sorry I took so long…you'll find out why at the end of the chapter.

**Tales of the Jagan**

**Chapter 12**

**Downtime**

OOOOOBotanOOOOO 

I stretched my arms in the air as a cat would after a good nap and blearily my eyes opened. The first thing I noticed was that I was most certainly back in my room on the Jagan. I snapped around, searching the room almost expecting Tarukane to pop out somewhere with an evil snicker, but of course, he was dead. Hiei and his flames had seen to that.

The second thing I noticed was familiar crimson eyes.

"Hiei!" I screamed, placing a calming hand on my rapidly beating heart, "God! Don't scare me like that!"

"I was waiting for you to notice," the fire demon answered smartly.

I glared but gave up. There was no winning with the dark haired demon.

"How long have you been there anyway?"

How is it possible that I scanned the whole room for intruders yet missed him, who was sitting in a chair not a foot away? My logic didn't even make sense to myself.

"Since you passed out on the battlefield."

"Which was…?"

"Approximately eight hours ago."

"Eight! I've been asleep for eight hours?"

What the heck had happened between the time I passed out and now? Hiei seemed to be able to read my thoughts.

"You haven't missed much. The others are waiting in the captains' room. We decided to wait for you before concluding any major events," Hiei said briskly, "If you're ready we should leave."

I nodded, agreeing because I wanted to see the others, if only to be able to conclude that they were indeed ok. On the other hand, Hiei seemed a bit impatient and somehow seemed to give off the vibe that it was my fault the inevitable meeting would be held. I was thankful they waited for me, but then again I wasn't even conscious to ask them to hold off for me. I wasn't even a captain, so would my opinion even count?

I slipped out of bed shivering. My nice, comfortable bed was so much warmer than the chilly ship. My bare feet and the wooden floorboards sure didn't help regulate heat either. It was then I realized that I was in my silk sleeping gown and not in my dress that I had worn eight hours ago. Who had…?

"Shizuru said you would be more comfortable in that and no one argued," Hiei stated.

He didn't say who changed me but I felt it safe to assume that Shizuru had done the changing as well.

We walked quickly to the captains' room. Hiei walked a few paces ahead of my and I had to practically jog to keep up with his pace. I assumed it was late at night now, during the whole jaunt we must have passed only two or three crewmembers. The rest were off duty doing who knows what.

When we entered the room all eyes were on us. The group, Kurama, Shizuru, Yusuke, Kayko, Kazuma, Yukina, and Taro were all seated at the big conference table.

"Botan! Are you all right? You shouldn't be so reckless!" Kazuma cried dramatically.

"Indeed. Pushing yourself is not wise but dangerous," Kurama added.

"How are you feeling? You were out eight hours after Hiei carried you back. I was so worried!" Kayko got up from her seat and hugged me in a friendly affectionate way. I returned it happily, if a bit wearily.

"I'm fine, Kayko, really. I'm sorry to inconvenience all of you," I said respectfully, "But really you didn't have to wait for me. I thought only captains could make the decisions."

"That may be true, but Hiei was adamant in not leaving your side. We can't make decisions like this without all four of our captains present, so we were forced to wait. Not that we mind, of course," the fox informed.

I turned to Hiei in surprise.

"You stayed with me all eight hours?"

He shrugged nonchalantly as if it were no big deal.

"Don't read into it, girl. I just had to make sure you wouldn't wake up from a nightmare and bawl your eyes out, or something of the sort."

Despite his cold words, I knew that he was just covering up and saving face in front of the others, but the better half of the group read through it.

"Hiei…thank you."

He snorted and sat down next to Yukina. Kayko patted the seat next to her and I accepted the offering.

"Now we have a new predicament. Yukina and Taro were saved on our last little escapade and we need to decide what to do with them," Yusuke led off.

"That's simple. We send them back to Rui." Hiei's response was immediate.

"No. I'm not going back there," Yukina said firmly. Her eyes were dead set in determination as she stared at her brother. It was clear she was not backing down, yet neither was Hiei. The twins' shared more than their eye color.

"Yukina, don't argue. A pirate ship is no place for you. Go back to Koorime where it's safe," Hiei said in a superior I-know-what-I'm-talking-about voice.

"No, Hiei. Despite what you believe, I don't like it there. It doesn't make me happy. The only thing that ever made it bearable was that you used to be with me, but you haven't been there for years. And don't go on about how I'll be safer there, as I was just kidnapped by someone gunning for you. If wherever I go I'm in danger because of my relations, then I'd prefer to be in a place where I'm happiest. Is being by your side too much to ask for, brother?"

Hiei clenched his jaw shut, not knowing how to reply. It was evident he didn't want her aboard the ship in that thick head of his but he didn't know how to deal it gently. I mentally applauded her. The ice demoness put up a good argument.

"She had a point Hiei. It wouldn't be terribly hard for any of our enemies to find the location of your only living relative. It is fortunate no one before has tried. At least here she is protected," Kurama agreed.

Hiei glared at him, the word traitor whispered across his lips.

"Yeah Hiei, if she's going to be in danger wherever she goes, and basically it's all your fault, can't you at least let her have her only wish? You're even a hard-ass to your own family," Yusuke also sided with Yukina.

"If cutie wants to stay, then as a man you had to let her!" Kuwabara decided.

"That doesn't even make sense you moron," Hiei snarled.

I was a bit confused. Kazuma seemed to have taken up pet names for Yukina. Does that mean he liked her now?

"Right, Botan?" Kazuma asked with puppy eyes. I blinked. Nope, guess he still liked me too.

"Yeah, why not? It would seem cruel to send her back after what just happened!" I exclaimed, looking at Hiei blatantly, my opinion voiced.

"If these girls who are not even of the demon race get to stay, then why can't I? Surely I can't be more of a burden then they!" Yukina defend herself.

Kayko and I noticeably winced. Well, that was a little mean…

"No. I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Brother, please!" Yukina's walls came down, something we all knew was for Hiei's eyes only, and her eyes were watery with desperation, "I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you!"

The ice demoness got up from her seat and walked to wear her sibling was located, grasping a single hand between both of hers to add to the moment, her crimson eyes unveiled for her relative to see exactly how much this meant to her. Hiei was silent for a moment in consideration. Then a few drawn out seconds later he sighed in defeat.

"If you really want it so much then I can't deny you…"

The mint haired demoness broke out into a happy smile reserved for Hiei only and jumped on him in joy.

"Thank you so much!"

Yusuke coughed to distract and return the table to order.

"Ok. Now that Yukina's decided, we need to move on to the second matter." His stare was directed at the boy, who I believe was named Taro. The said boy shivered in anxiety and feared, not sure if he could trust the men. I felt sympathy for the little thing, had I not known that captains very well, they would have seemed very intimidating to me too. And they were pirates who in society were seen as cold, heartless, ruthless felons. I could only imagine what the little one was thinking.

"Well he can't stay here, that's for sure," Kurama commented, "A little one would have no chance here."

Taro sunk deeper into his chair and trembled, lip jutting out. The women felt waves of sympathy, overtaken with motherly instincts to comfort the poor, young child.

" We can't just abandon him!" Yukina said in concern.

"Why don't we just take him to a place where he will be cared for? Like an orphanage or a friend of ours?" Kayko brought up.

Taking a moment to consider her proposal, it was shot down.

"No, not a good idea. Orphanages these days have taken a turn for the worst…they are barely running. The main house is normally little more than a run down shack supporting too many people. There is limited food and too many children to care for. It's a pity, but I don't think the orphanage is a good home for our young Taro. The capacity of children is already overfilled, one more would be even worse a burden," Kurama explained.

"You guys are big shot pirates, don't you have any safe hideouts or something? Allies? Home turf? Anything?" Shizuru questioned, a little miffed at the repeated denials.

"Uhh, well see our reputation and our occupation doesn't to much to make friends…considering we pray upon them. We don't make alliances so we can have a broader market, we like the freedom to be able to attack any place at any time. As for hideouts…we never needed one. No one has ever been able to provide a threat that would make us consider having a hideout for safety precautions. Like giving a bird a parachute. The same goes for home turf…"

"Quite a popularity poll," Shizuru sneered.

"Yes, but it has benefited our needs until this moment," Kurama pointed out calmly.

"Well, I got nothing. My hometown isn't ideal for the kid either," Shizuru commented.

"Well, I'm taking my chances and guessing Koorime's out," Kayko received cold glares from both the twins, "And my hometown isn't more than a pile of rubble…"

Taro bit his lip in concern, tears of fright appearing. The poor thing was so young and needed to be taken care of…he reminded me of Sayaka.

"Attanun, my hometown is hopefully recovering from the last attack it suffered, but the Timmons would be overjoyed to see me again, I'm sure. I'm positive they won't turn Taro away!" I said positively.

"You sure, Botan? Taking care of another life is no small matter," Shizuru pressed.

I nodded.

"They took me in. And they took Sayaka, their niece, when her family perished. Really, they're just a pair of old sweet-hearted souls. Regrettably, the Timmons don't even have any true children of their own but they are wonderful parents," I enlightened, "They couldn't turn down anyone in need. It's one of the things I love the most about them."

"Really?" Taro squeaked.

"You'll feel right at home! I have a little cousin that's just about your age! She's so cute, you'll love her!" I continued excitedly. With my disappearance, Sayaka would need a new playmate, and Taro needed a new home…

Taro's eyes glittered in happiness, reflecting my own joyful candy eyes. My signature bright smile revealed itself and the little one couldn't help but mirror it.

"That still might not work. You forget we just attacked that village I doubt they would welcome us with open arms," Hiei scowled.

"He has a point," Yusuke agreed.

"Well, really they only saw Hiei. The crew carried out the rest, so the others won't be recognizable. Obviously, we'll keep the Jagan out of sight. And I think…yes, they were in the center of the burning town thanks to your oh-so cuddly crew and we were a ways off. I was facing them, I can remember looking at their horrified faces so I had to be, which means you were facing me and your back would be to them…With all the catastrophe and smoke, I doubt they would have gotten a good look, and even then it's only of your back. We should be ok as long as we keep a low profile," I tried to persuade, looking around hopefully for support.

Kurama chuckled.

"With all respect Botan, that town believes you dead, do they not? A girl that they have passed off as deceased suddenly reappearing is bound to cause some scene," the redhead reasoned.

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that," I admitted. That might actually bring us some unwanted attention, but who could blame them? I'm sure they'd be overjoyed to find that I'm not dead, but its attention I can't afford.

"What if we sent others?" Yukina suggested.

"No, Botan plays the key role here. Without her I don't think the Timmons will be convinced to take in a child from strangers. If they are as kind as Botan says perhaps they would, but the odds aren't in our favor. I wouldn't chance it," Kurama put down.

"What's the big deal? I'll just say that I…I'll make up something and apologize for worrying everyone. I'll say that I'm traveling the world or something like that and I'm back to visit. They wouldn't have any reason to question me or doubt my words. Of course I couldn't lie to the Timmons but they'll understand! I know they will take Taro in!" I pleaded exasperatedly.

"Ah, let's just go with it. Botan seems to think it'll work and I'm too tired to discuss this any further. It's a plan and that's good enough for me." Yusuke yawned and stretched to prove his point.

"Yusuke! You jerk!"

"Kayko stop bitching, I'm tired."

"Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Stop flirting you two!" Shizuru interrupted.

Yusuke just leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, doing the greatest impression that he didn't care at all. Kayko on the other hand looked quite flustered and a tad on the annoyed side.

"What should we do?"

"Well, for now…set course for Attanun. Do you have any objections Taro?" Kurama asked.

"None!"

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Hiei asked.

Everyone ignored him.

"Stop whining Hiei, you sound like a baby who didn't get his way!" Yusuke grumbled. I could tell this would supremely succeed in pissing said fire demon off.

"Excuse me?" A low voice growled. "Says the laziest captain there ever was. I'm surprised you're tired, seeing as you never do anything. What have you dragged your ass out to do lately?"

Yusuke bristled; the words hit their mark.

"I do plenty!"

"Yeah, of sleeping! You don't do invasions, missions, heck you didn't even help out with the rescue, detective!"

"Detective?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it's an old pet name of Hiei's for Yusuke. I don't really get it but…" Kazuma started.

"You see, Hiei isn't the type of person who can use endearing names for his friends such as the term 'buddies' or 'pals'. It just isn't his style. Instead he makes up nicknames that basically serve as the same person. Kuwabara's the idiot or moron, I'm the fox, Yusuke's the detective, and from what I can tell you're the woman or girl," Kurama elaborated. He had a gift in reading Hiei. I made a mental note to go to Kurama if I ever wanted info on Hiei. After being friends for such a long time, Kurama was practically the Hiei dictionary for dummies.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm honored, really," I said sarcastically.

"You should be. You're THE woman. Kayko is referred to as Urameshi's woman and Hiei calls Shizuru mine."

Nice to know he didn't think that I was anyone's property, except maybe his…but Hiei didn't actually claim her as his own…Yet if he referred to every other girl as someone else's then wouldn't the fact that I didn't belong to them automatically make me his by default? Stupid, stupid fire demon and his agonizing mind games! I didn't need this headache.

"I'm officially closing this meeting. Yukina, come with me. I'll show you to your room."

Hiei left the room with his one and only twin following on his heels.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

I growled angrily as sweat poured down my overworked body and continued performing advanced swordplay. Often I vented my frustrations through training. One, it improved my abilities, two, it kept me in shape, and three, it was only too delightful to imagine that I was pummeling the sources of my stress.

After masterfully executing a swirling jab combo I kicked out with a muscled leg to further pummel the air. I had been practicing on the deck since after I had left Yukina to get settled in, who knows how many hours ago? The deck was my unofficial favorite place to train. The smell of the sea accompanied with the breeze and sun made a peaceful area to practice on techniques and just to be left alone. Whenever I trained, I came to this spot.

The heat and exercises worked their magic; I was now loose, sweaty, and panting. I jumped into another dangerous dance with my trusted blade immediately after. Today had just _not_ been my day. Too many things had happened and I didn't know whether they were good or bad.

Yukina was now officially one of the crew and I still didn't agree. Long ago I decided that I would leave her on Koorime for her own protection. The whole Tarukane scheme opened my eyes a bit, but I still thought Koorime was safer than on the Jagan. Then my sister's happiness came into play and things lost the black and white mindset.

To make matters worse, Botan was going to see Attanun again. Admittedly, it worried me more than I would have liked. When young human had decided to come along, I hadn't actually given her much of a choice. Either come, or lose the gem that meant more to her than her life. Now that she was returning, would she want to stay there in Attanun?

It was easy to see her love and devotion for her family that lived there. They had taken her in and raised her from the time she was young. Years of trust and love had built up while her time on the Jagan paled in comparison. How could three weeks aboard a pirate ship compare to a lifetime's worth of living in Attanun? It was so obvious it sickened me.

But…I couldn't let go. Botan had grown on me, touched my heart in a place that had lain dormant until our meeting. I had only ever connected with Kurama that fast, and the situations were different. Kurama was a kindred soul, and because of my foxy friend I developed a strong sense of companionship and loyalty. With Botan it was more like a fierce protectiveness, she was pure and kind and sweet and I wanted to protect that. It was almost indescribable. I didn't like feeling that way and at the same time couldn't get enough of it.

It was so weird. I'd get mad at myself for being so concerned for the girl's welfare then get livid with anger if she was hurt. I'd hate myself for giving in to her and curse myself even more for making her sad. There was no winning with it.

It had only been three weeks, but already it was impossible to think of life without her. She had forced her way in and embedded herself into my soul. There was no getting her out now. We had bonded quickly from the beginning and it grew, from the playful banter, to the meaningful moments, her never-ending faith that I would protect her, and the way I continued to look out for her.

There was a possibility that if Botan were to return to Attanun, she wouldn't want to come back. If the Timmons demanded she stay, would she defy them? There were too many if's and but's, too many risks for my liking. If she wanted to stay, would I force her to come back with me? Could I? I would want to for sure, as it was I felt like locking Botan in her room just to make sure she couldn't leave, but in doing so it would shatter the trust that had built up all this time. What was the lesser evil, living with out Botan or living with Botan's hate?

While my body was entranced in fancy footwork and swift strikes and combos my mind was in another world trying to sort out the problems. I didn't even need to concentrate; my body would perform perfectly on autopilot it was so practiced in muscle memory.

My trained ears picked up on a startled gasp and I shot around mid-strike and froze. Botan, eyes wide, hands covering her mouth, stared in fascinated horror. Her candy colored eyes met mine and she flushed a bright red, mouth forming an 'o' but the words never came, leaving her gaping like a fish.

I looked on in amusement and curiosity. I wondered for a moment what had made her so flustered. It wasn't _that_ hot. I looked down and smirked. Oh. That's why.

Somehow I had forgotten that I had been training and what training tended to do to the body. I was shirtless, and sweaty, muscles bulging from the drawn out strain. I didn't flush or blush. Instead I had a cocky smirk. My body was nothing to be embarrassed about; a bonus from being a strong fighter was constantly being in perfect shape, muscular and chiseled. My physique was the pride of the demon race, a perfect specimen of what a demon should look like.

Many females of all races and age have practically salivated at the sight that it was no longer a surprise, more like expected. It was more unusual if I didn't attract stares. The attention did wonders to my ego. Having Botan stare me down like a piece of meat somehow pleased me more than when other random females drooled puddles. Like the cocky prick I was, I leaned back over the side of the railing to give her a better view and further flaunt my form.

She snapped out of it at my movement but the damage was done. My arrogant smirk told she had been caught in the act. Her complexion closely resembled the redness of a tomato. Botan was very embarrassed and very, very indignant.

"You shouldn't walk around like that, you know, it's not proper," she huffed.

"You weren't complaining a second ago," I replied smugly. She glared, blushing deeper.

"So you come to train up here?" The old diversion tactic. Classic.

"Hmph. Obviously."

Botan walked over and examined the sword I had discarded during my 'flaunting'. She picked it up off the ground and I didn't make to stop her though I cautiously followed her with my eyes lest she trip and hurt herself in some manner. Botan wasn't the most graceful person on the planet, and with a sword she had to be extra careful. Especially my sword, for it was made of the strongest metal and sharpened to perfection. The craftsmanship that had gone into that sword was almost incomparable and the jewels encrusted into the hilt gave it a deadly sense of beauty.

"It doesn't look that hard." Botan winced and struggled to hold the weapon with both hands. "Sheesh, how much does this thing weigh? And you can actually swing this thing and not fall over?"

My weapon was as light as a feather to me, but I could see where she would have problems lifting it. She was only a human. And the sword was at least a good forty pounds.

Botan took a practice swing and nearly fell over from the momentum. I tried to take the sword from her but she stubbornly refused.

"I'm fine!"

"You'll kill yourself with my blade. Use this, it's lighter."

To her I probably appeared that I pulled the spare sword out of thin air, but actually I just ran over to the weapons rack so quickly she wouldn't be able to see the movement. We traded swords and I sheathed the heavy-duty weapon. I had enough training for one day, and I didn't dare turn my back on the bluette when she had in her hands a pointy object. Of course I didn't fear for myself, Botan would never (hopefully) try to attack me, I could certainly overpower her should she try, but my fear was stored for the girl who could easily injure herself if she wasn't careful.

The new sword was probably made for a human, light and easy to carry. It wasn't nearly as flashy, sharp, or dangerous, yet again that was probably for the best. The young lady took a few practice swings in the air, finding it much easier to wield this blade than the former. I shook my head noticing a flaw.

"Not like that, like this."

I appeared behind her and positioned her hands in the correct technique.

"Bend your knees. It will make it easier for you to move around and dodge."

She froze for a moment but did as I asked. I thought that my closeness probably made her uncomfortable but I didn't care much at the moment. I was indecently close, my bare chest pressed to her back and my hands covering hers.

"Ok, maybe it is a little harder than I thought," she giggled nervously.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll give you some lessons later."

She shook her head.

"I don't think a sword's the weapon for me. It's too lethal." What did she think weapons were for? "But maybe just to pass the time. I guess it can't hurt."

I nodded.

"Later then."

"Yeah, I'm bushed."

"Go to sleep if you're tired."

"I think I will. Night, Hiei."

I grunted which translated as an informal 'later.'

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

I banged my head against the table again. That moron! I can't believe he did that!

I was tired, truly I was, but sleep was chased away when every time I closed my eyes a mental picture of 'him' showed up. Why, Hiei, why? Why do you have to be so unfairly attractive-mean! Unfairly mean! Ugh, now I couldn't even think straight.

I had left sometime after the meeting in search of Hiei for the simple reason of boredom. Hiei was always my favorite person to hang around with, even just to annoy him was fun. Sometimes we had our quiet moments of serenity where neither of us would even speak, just shared a tranquil silence in peace. It was enough; sometimes words weren't needed between us. We could communicate enough by our body language.

When I had found him, he was of all places training on the deck. I had seen him training before, but they were always quick and brief like an experimental kick or two or a restless swipe of a sword. Nothing to gawk at. Today I actually stumbled on a training session, which was much different.

I came to find Hiei breathing heavily and half naked, his glorious upper half exposed. She really couldn't help but admire him. And admiring was putting it gently. But what could he expect? She hadn't seen many males in less than decent states in her entire life, and certainly not ones in as great as shape as he.

And the arrogant little prick knew it too. In fact, he practically encouraged it with how he flaunted his flawless body in front of her! He was gorgeous though; perfect abs, chiseled arms, and the layer of sweat provided the dripping wet look. I think I deserve a medal for not fainting on the spot.

So I did what any girl in my position, tell him to cover up. Well that was a disaster; Hiei just took the opportunity to tease me even more. Obviously being half naked didn't bother him at all. So then I tried to ignore him, of all ways by taking his sword.

"It doesn't look that hard."

And then I picked it up. Big mistake. This thing weighed a ton! My muscles protested with the added weight but I held on for the sake of my pride if nothing else. The fire demon made it look so easy…how was I to know it carried the weight of a cow?

It was a pretty sword, I had to admit. In the hilt were fancy designs and jewels that sparkled in the sun. The blade was polished and also sparkled. I bet this sword was worth more money than the Timmons ever had their entire life. Briefly I wondered why glam up a weapon so much. In the end it had one purpose, to kill.

I summed up my courage and tried to swing the blade, and when I did I lurched forward with it. I stumbled a bit but then found my center. Hiei tried to take it from me, but I was not going to be defeated!

"I'm fine!"

"Use this, it's lighter."

I looked, and in his hand Hiei had a sword that hadn't been there a second ago. Did he know magic too? Well, I can't say that would surprise me, he knew everything else!

I had accepted the new sword and traded it for his. This one was just a standard, simple sword, plain and ordinary with no catchy features, but it was light and I could actually move this thing. Taking more practice swings, I was happy to find that I could cut the air as many times as I wanted. See, I knew I could do it.

Then Hiei was behind me, positioning my hands correctly on the weapon.

"Not like that, like this."

I froze. It was entirely too close for comfort. The man's very fine chest was pressed into my back and I could practically feel the rippling muscles. With his hands on mine it was practically an embrace. What did he think he was doing? Now I was too flustered to even think about swordplay.

"Bend your knees."

I was still frozen. As if it couldn't get worse, the words were spoken right into my ear. Did he even know what he was doing to me? Then I remembered I still hadn't bent my knees like he had asked.

Ok, divert attention! Distract, distract, distract…

"Maybe it's a little harder than I thought," I giggled, trying to hide the nervousness, emphasizing little.

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll give you some lessons later."

Oh, no, this couldn't go on. I had to get away before I lost my sanity.

"I don't think a sword's the weapon for me. It's too lethal. But maybe just to pass the time. I guess it can't hurt."

I didn't think I could ever become the expert Hiei was, ok I already knew that even if I practiced every hour of my life I could become decent with the weapon but never as good as Hiei. In truth, I didn't like weapons much. They made me jittery.

"Later then."

"Yeah, I'm bushed."

Almost there…

"Go to sleep if you're tired."

Need to escape…

"I think I will. Night, Hiei."

He gave me a grunt of farewell.

Gone!

Unfortuneatly, it wasn't as 'gone' as I would have hoped. My mind certainly hadn't forgotten it, and didn't want me to forget it either. I had given up on sleep and wondered down to the kitchen just for a place to think. It shouldn't be a problem; everyone should be asleep right now. I groaned, I had to chase Hiei out of my mind, or else there would be no peace.

I took out the lime green gem that was my mother's keepsake. Shizuru's had activated yesterday, supposedly every gem had a certain power locked within. I wonder what mine is? I stared at it, trying to figure out how to make it work. I turned it over a few times to get different angles, shook it, even squeezed it when the thing refused to work. When that failed, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, keeping the gem locked between my palms as if I were in a prayer.

"That's not going to work."

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hiei! For heaven's sake give a warning next time!" I tried to catch my breath and heart. This man was going to give me a heart attack I swear.

"You're trying to activate your gem right?"

"Yeah…Shizuru's activated…" My gem must have been sleeping or something.

"It's not going to work," he repeated, "Every gem activates on its own, in certain situations. Yours won't trigger until the right time. We won't be able to know when that is, each gem is different in its power and in its activation. Think of it like waiting for an egg to hatch."

I sighed in disappointment. My gem's power would be much appreciated; maybe with its support I wouldn't be such a burden, perhaps even useful.

"Why are you up so late? You should be sleeping now."

"I-I was hungry so I came back here," I lied. I'd swallow my own tongue before I told him the real reason.

"I see."

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep too, captain?" I mocked.

"I've told you countless times, a demon doesn't need as much as a human. If I tried, I could go a whole week without a wink of sleep."

"Sure, insomniac. Whatever you say."

OOOOO

Favorite Quote-"Well, yeah, aren't pirates attracted to shiny things? Wait, no that was parrots…"-Botan

Notes-Wow, you have a lot of author's notes to look forward too. Heh, sorry about that.

I'm adding some notes here on the last chapter that I probably should have included in said chapter, but I was tired after working seven hours on it and my fingers were none too happy with me at that time, so I'll do those things now. Ok basically I just wanted to point out that last chapter was basically a character development chapter for Botan. She starts out as a sheltered, innocent, ordinary completely average girl and gets thrust into a new life surrounded with violence, danger, and extraordinary people. The conversion isn't all that easy to do, people. I wanted everyone to see the struggle she had to overcome to prove herself to her enemies and her friends. Botan believes in her friends and pushes herself to be strong so that they can depend on her.

Another thing, the guard Botan stabbed didn't die. She pierced him, true, but he didn't die from the wound. Botan's intention wasn't to kill him but to get away. Hiei or Kurama killed the guard (probably Hiei if we think about it, he's very defensive of the girl, god forbid someone actually touch her) so in the end Botan still hasn't taken a life yet. She's too soft hearted as of right now, if she may ever be prepared to kill. As such, she's not wrought over by guilt and is in no way changed as a person, except for being stronger and having more confidence in herself.

Ok, why did I take so long? Honestly, this is the most stressful semester of school classes I've had in three years and I need to spend more time than I did a few months ago. And second, you will all be delighted to know I'm on the track team. FYI track practices for over three hours every weekday. Yeah. So this is later and that pretty much sums up the reasons. Your reviews were wonderful, and I received almost thirty reviews! I was so happy!

About this chapter, the main thing was Yukina joining the crew. I didn't really like the way that turned out so I made a second part for some Hiei/Botan fluff and I liked the way that turned out much better. I won't bore you anymore so I hoped you enjoy the chapter and please review!

---Freesia


End file.
